Red's Diary
by Dahii
Summary: Depois daquela experiência digna de filme de suspense, eu percebi que eles não eram do FBI. Mas o que eles eram? Apareceram do nada, com ar e carros a la Hollywood. GOSTOSÕES, mas esquisitos; pálidos, frios... É; eu preciso parar de ler sobre vampiros!
1. Morcegos ou Corvos?

**N/A.:** Olá, pessoal!

Bem, essa é a minha primeira fanfic de Twilight e, como se pode esperar, é meio absurda. Se você gosta de fanfics diferentes, LEIA. Se não... LEIA mesmo assim! u.u Huahahahahahaha!

"Red's Diary" é uma fanfic em cuja historia eu fiz pequenas enormes modificações na historia de Stephanie Meyer. O primeiro fato gritante é que a Bella não _existe_ aqui. Isso mesmo. Esta fanfic trata-se e desenrola-se quase em um universo "alternativo", por assim dizer. Consequentemente, a historia não se passa em Forks, e sim em uma cidade do interior do Estado de Utah.

Notas:

- Os Cullen continuam os mesmos.

- A Historia se passa na época atual.

Se você está se perguntando se haverão romances, a resposta é definitivamente SIM! Entre quem? ooh, _leia e descubra!_

x•x

**CAPITULO 1**

Eu totalmente não sei o porquê de estar fazendo isso. Escrevendo, eu digo. Mas, diante de toda a adrenalina e real comportamento patológico alucinado com o qual eu me vi envolta, eu decidi que talvez seja melhor eu guardar todas as minhas experiências em alguma coisa que contenha palavras, ou o que quer que seja. Não como um pergaminho ou a parede de alguma caverna milenar, mas meu Laptop tem mostrado ser meu melhor amigo – que o Adam não leia isso – e resolvi que deveria exercitar meus céleres dedinhos em vez de alimentar a perturbação fenomenal que insiste em dominar meu sistema nervoso. E o fato de ter acabado de chegar em casa, completamente encharcada pela chuva torrencial que cai e com lembranças frescas de uma cena _bem_ revolucionária – lê-se meio perturbadora – a qual presenciei n'O Abrigo.

Tomo um grande gole da _Diet Coke_ que está ao meu lado e tento fazer com que meus dedos parem de tremer enquanto eu olho para a tela do computador. Não é como se eu estivesse de regime ou algo assim – por causa da _Diet Coke_, digo – o fato é que Rebeca, minha irmã mais nova, é meio que obcecada pelas pequenas quantidades de gordura alojadas intrusamente por toda a extensão de seu corpo. Digo, ela nem é tão gorda para uma criança de dez anos, mas aparentemente ela não se _considera_ uma criança de dez anos. De fato, o cérebro de Becky meio que é "dotado" demais. Nem ouso pensar na quantidade de QI que a pirralha tem. Juro, ela é uma pequena garota gênio. Mas meus pais preferiram não fazê-la pular de serie, pois não seria muito seguro uma baixinha como ela estar em volta de tantos adolescentes maiores. Azar o dela, é claro. Digo, tanto faz, eu praticamente nem falo muito com ela. Com exceção de quando eu preciso que ela resolva meus exercícios de calculo, é claro.

E isso me faz lembrar que devo ter cerca de duzentos exercícios atrasados e não é como se amanhã fosse domingo. É segunda feira, o dia mais miserável da semana. Não é segredo para ninguém que eu _durmo_ bastante. Digo, é um dos meus passatempos prediletos, considerando o _baiseball_. Eu realmente acho que a segunda feira não deveria existir. Tipo, os lideres mundiais não poderiam simplesmente riscar o dia do calendário? Sem segunda feira.

Terça, quarta, quinta e afins. Mas sem segunda feira. Lindo.

Mas não, a segunda feira existe e eu tenho escola. Eu gosto da escola. Realmente gosto. Mas não de estudar. Não me julgue, ok? Não tenho culpa se o QI que eu deveria ter se retardaram até o nascimento de minha irmãzinha, a qual mantém uma inteligência que me deixa com medo. Eu até gosto de Historia. Na realidade eu adoro Historia. Mas não calculo. _Nããão calculo._

Tomo mais um gole da _Diet Coke_ que eu roubei de Becky e as lembranças estranhas que presenciei n'O Abrigo tornam a rodopiar em minha mente. Tomo outro gole, e outro, e outro, até que, de repente, percebo que a bebida acabou.

- Ótimo.– Digo para mim mesma, em voz alta, enquanto pondero se me levanto da escrivaninha e busco outro refrigerante ou se simplesmente encaro o fato de que eu estou com medo de parecer meio maníaca na frente dos meus pais. Por que, tipo, eu totalmente me_ sinto_ como uma maníaca. Não pelo lado ruim da palavra – talvez só um pouco – mas creio que minhas expressões faciais estejam um pouco mais que estranhas hoje à noite.

Sim, acho melhor permanecer aqui, enlouquecendo enquanto desconfio que meu cérebro definitivamente começou a me pregar peças. O que não é algo totalmente ruim, encarando o fato de que o neurologista da cidade é um gato, mas é melhor não pensar nisso agora, já que eu definitivamente preciso parar de enrolar e contar sobre o que eu vi.

Ou melhor, sobre o que nós vimos. Eu, Adam, Rob e Tory.

* * *

Lá estávamos nós, devorando uma Pizza extra grande e ingerindo alguns litros de coca-cola. Parte da pizza havia sido pega pela chuva, mas Adam – sempre devastadoramente faminto – não se importou com isso, fazendo com que esta parte desaparecesse rapidamente.

**- **Hey, cow-boy, tente não comer seus próprios dedos também, pode ser?– Rob, loiro de olhos esverdeados e porte atlético, disse para Adam enquanto tirava uma carteira de cigarros do bolso. Rob é lindo, mas eu TOTALMENTE não beijaria um cara cuja boca emana qualquer tipo de fumaça pelo ar. O que era uma pena, porque os lábios deles sempre foram perfeitamente beijáveis.

Eu ri da piada dele e observei Adam dar um golpe em suas costas.

- Cala a boca. – Adam mandou – E faça o favor de não me intoxicar com a sua fumaça, caipora!– E se ocupou em encher a boca com mais pizza enquanto Rob dava de ombros e soltava uma baforada que ia em direção a Tory.

**- **Rob, acabamos de comer, amor – Ela disse, com sua voz melosa e fofa, olhando para Rob e fazendo um movimento de lábios que pareceu ser um biquinho.

Torrance era o que as pessoas chamavam de adorável. Estatura baixa, cabelos muito louros perfeitamente encaracolados, olhos azuis e feições angelicais. Ela, ou contrario de mim, jamais colocaria bermudões ou usaria coturnos ou botas de combate. Tory não falava muito, era típica boa moça e tentava não pecar muito, considerando que seus pais eram religiosos e minha turma não é o que se pode chamar de santa. E também não parecia se importar com o fato de que Rob fuma. E eles namoram desde, tipo, sempre. Um lindo casal que, futuramente, daria ao mundo uma penca de crianças com cabeleiras cor de ouro. Não que eu fosse falar sobre isso com Rob, é claro. Ele é desencanado demais para sequer pensar no futuro. E isso é uma das coisas que eu adoro em Rob. Bem, eu adoraria, se ele não fosse tão desdenhoso a tudo. Ao contrario de Adam, eu acho.

- Hey, Red – Este ultimo me chamou por meu apelido pacóvio, dado bobamente por culpa de meus cabelos ruivos. Ao contrário de Rob, que sempre me chama de Jaz por cauda do meu nome, Jasmine. Oh, como odeio, Adam costuma me chamar de Red. Eu não me importo, contando que não me lembrem que eu tenho um nome de flor. – Soube que o professor Claybourne sofreu um acidente? Parece que ele perdeu o controle de seu automóvel de ultima geração e acabou sendo pego por uma motocicleta. Obrigado, Deus!– Ele olhou, dramático, para o teto e colocou a mão no peito, parecendo realmente emocionado pelo fato de que nosso centenário professor de calculo caiu de sua bicicleta recém comprada – sim, ele usa uma ibi-ci-cle-ta/i. –

- Yeah. Definitivamente, Deus existe. – Mandei, enquanto dava um sorriso matreiro –E, ao que parece, amanhã teremos aulas vagas. Não se esqueça do _baiseball_, perdedor. – Pisquei para Adam, que fingiu estar ultrajado enquanto amassava uma latinha de coca-cola e jogava pela janela d'O Abrigo.

Adam era... Bem, Adam.

Digo, somos melhores amigos desde... sempre. Eu lembro muito bem quando, na primeira serie, vi o bonito garotinho de pele amorenada, cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de âmbar, entrar pela sala logo quando Troy – meu arquiinimigo declarado – roubava minhas balas de morango com chocolate. E lembro quando o garotinho deu um soco – bem fraco, naquela época – no nariz de Troy e também lembro que ele ficou com o olho roxo por causa disso. Eu meio que gostei de ter dois garotos brigando por mim – mesmo naquela época – e foi algo bem legal para o meu ego. Não que eu soubesse o que era ego, de qualquer forma.

Mas desde este dia, Adam sempre sentou comigo na hora do recreio e tipo, em muitas aulas também. E nos tornamos meio que inseparáveis, desde então.

Observei-o acabar com a pizza – meu estomago definitivamente estava muito mais que cheio – e dar um suspiro de satisfação, coisa que ele sempre fazia depois de alguma de nossas reuniões alimentícias n'O Abrigo.

O Abrigo era o nosso lugar. Trata-se de uma mansão abandonada que reside na saída da cidade, em uma elevação que não é tão alta que chegue a ser chamada de montanha, mas que é consideravelmente... bem, ventilada. O lugar é enorme, meio sujo e dizem que é assombrado. Eu e Adam, quando tínhamos doze e treze anos respectivamente, descobrimos que isso não passava de uma parva mentira. Fomos lá a procura de aventuras de fantasmas e, ao final, descobrimos um ótimo lugar pra se reunir, beber alguma coisa, fazer planos maquiavélicos sobre como fugir da escola despercebidos, ou simplesmente jogar conversa fora.

Desde então, a mansão que intitulamos "O Abrigo" – um nome totalmente imbecil, é claro. Mas dê algum credito. Nós éramos jovenzinhos idiotas na época em que adotamos a mansão, e agora é tarde demais para mudar o 'nome', quando já estamos acostumados com o titulo.

De qualquer forma, ninguém ia lá, exceto nós. Digo, eu Adam, Rob, Tory e às vezes Alan e Drake. Alan estudava conosco e nos ajudava a conseguir documentos falsos as vezes, e o Drake era o irmão rebelado de Adam. Há rumores de que ele vendeu o fígado dele para comprar ingressos para o Show do Kiss, uma vez. Não que eu acredite nisso, óbvio, mas é um assunto bem legal pra comentar com Drake quando ele se empenha em torrar a minha paciência.

- Espero que ele tenha as pernas amputadas. – Rob mandou, referindo-se ao professor Claybourne, fazendo com que saísse fumaça de sua boca enquanto falava. Eu quase vomitei nele.

- Sua bondade me assusta às vezes, Rob. – Fui sarcástica.

- Obrigado – Ele disse, dando de ombros novamente. Adam rolou os olhos e Tory riu.

Porém, fomos surpreendidos por um barulho estranho de...

O que era aquilo? Um portão se abrindo? _Oh_.

Eu quase pude ouvir nossas mentes estalando. Alguém estava entrando n'O Abrigo? Isso definitivamente não era uma idéia legal, já que é proibido entrar lá. Eu já comentei isso antes, certo?

Bem, o fato é que somos terminantemente proibidos de adentrar nos limites da mansão, já que todos julgavam-na perigosa demais. O que era uma idiotice, claro. Digo, só porque ela já foi usada como sede para seqüestradores e já encontraram um cadáver em decomposição lá, não denota que é um ninho pra delinqüentes ou algo do gênero. E nós não somos delinqüentes, dã.

De qualquer forma, nós não poderíamos ser descobertos ali. Mesmo que não estivéssemos fumando maconha ou escondendo algum defunto. Pelo menos eu _acho_ que a coisa que Rob tem na boca não seja maconha. Não, ele não chegaria a tanto. Chegaria?

O barulho se repetiu, mas agora podíamos claramente ouvir o barulho de carros. Isso mesmo. _Carros._

Rapidamente levantamos e espreitamos a grande janela central do segundo andar. Estávamos em uma espécie de escritório ou sala de artes algo entre os dois . Escolhemos este cômodo porque ele nos dava uma ampla visão de nossas próprias casas, separadas por ruas, mas não eram muito distantes uma das outras. O fato é que de lá poderíamos vigiar melhor qualquer coisa que acontecesse nos arredores. Genial, hn?

Rob deu um pulo alarmado e jogou seu cigarro no chão, Tory imediatamente alojou-se debaixo da costela dele, parecendo muito amedrontada com seus olhinhos pequenos.

Eu e Adam olhávamos fixamente para os carros de ultima geração que adentravam pelos portões de ferro forjado da mansão. Sério, não eram simplesmente carros. Eram verdadeiras _maquinas_. Uma Ferrari preta de tirar o fôlego, um Jipe totalmente metalizado que era completamente irado, e um Volvo prateado que não parecia muito glamouroso perto do Porshe amarelo perfeito que entrou por ultimo.

Olhei para Adam, automaticamente e ele fez o mesmo, me encarando com o queixo... hm... caído. Eu e ele sempre nos entendemos mutuamente, sem precisarmos usar palavras, muitas vezes, e eu soube exatamente o que o olhar dele dizia.

_Vamos-cair-fora-daqui!_

* * *

- Eu preciso recolher as coisas! Vão na frente! – Eu chiei, acenando para que Rob, Tory e Adam seguissem rapidamente para a porta dos fundos e desaparecessem o quanto antes.

No nosso 'aposento' de encontro havia algumas coisas que eu preferia não deixar para trás. Como tacos de _baiseball_, luvas, spray de tinta e mais algumas tranqueiras. Além do mais, ainda havia cerca de três latinhas de coca-cola descansando dentro da pequena caixa de isopor com gelo, e eu não ousaria desperdiçar minha bebida predileta.

- Sem chance, Red! Você vem com a gente! – Adam respondeu ao meu chiado, me mandando um olhar que dizia claramente que eu poderia deixar todas as coisas ali, mas não poderíamos ser pegos. Só que eu captei mais alguma... coisa. Por um breve segundo, os olhos dele tornaram-se estranhos, como se ele estivesse com medo de algo. Ou com medo de que eu _soubesse_ de algo.

Eu não estava com tanto medo do que poderia acontecer. Digo, exceto o fato de que aqueles carros pareciam pertencer a membros da FBI e SWAT, não havia perigo. Além do mais, nós não estávamos escondendo nada ali. Éramos apenas jovens cheios de pizza no estomago, e isso não dá cadeia, pelo que sei.

**-** Sério, Adam, vocês tem de ir! Já. – Mas quando eu olhei para o lado, Rob e Tory já desapareciam pela porta. Adam me lançou um olhar reprovador.

- Não vou sem você. **– **e cruzou os braços, me olhando.

Meus ombros caíram dando a ele o conhecimento de que eu havia cedido. Empenhei-me em colocar todas as coisas as quais eu queria "salvar" dentro de uma bolsa da Nike e, logo que terminei com a ajuda de Adam, coloquei a bolsa nas costas e fomos descendo as escadas em disparada.

Agora eu podia ouvir vozes. Vozes realmente melodiosas que vinham da escada de entrada, além do barulho de portas de carro sendo fechadas. Escutei Adam praguejar algo como "porra" ao meu lado, e percebi que teríamos que correr para que alcançássemos a sala que dava para a cozinha antes que os integrantes do FBI chegassem lá primeiro. Por que, sabe como é, se nos vissem ali, correndo feito alucinados, nós iríamos ser pegos. E Adam parecia entrar em pânico diante desta possibilidade. Outra coisa que eu não entendi muito bem, já que, como eu disse antes, nós não éramos maconheiros nem participantes do mercado da cracolândia nem nada. Mas, de qualquer forma, Adam estava ao meu lado, descendo os últimos degraus da escada monumental que dá para o segundo andar com muita, muita pressa. E tudo aconteceu muito rápido, afinal.

Era noite e não havia nenhuma luz na sala – que até poderia ser chamada de Hall – e, com exceção da luz da lua que entrava pela janela, as sombras pareciam tomar conta de toda a mansão. Olhei para a janela a minha esquerda e vi a grande lua cheia atrás de uma arvore já completamente sem folhas. Ouvi, também, o barulho da chuva, o piar de uma coruja em cima da arvore e, por um segundo, pareci ter um vislumbre de morcegos alçando vôo pelo ar. Não que lá houvessem morcegos ou algo assim. Provavelmente eram só corvos._ Sim, só corvos._

E quando eu voltei a olhar novamente para o meu lado, Adam não estava lá. E eu soube, instintivamente, que Adam não estaria em nenhum lugar que eu procurasse na mansão. Digo, pelo menos não perto de mim. O que foi estranho, já que eu subitamente não podia mais ouvir o barulho de seus tênis _Nike_ ecoando pelo chão da mansão. Em geral tudo o que fazíamos lá criava um barulho de eco bem macabro, mas agora eu não estava ouvindo o barulho dos passos de Adam. E nem o barulho de meus próprios passos, eu notei. Aparentemente, eu havia parado.

Sim, eu havia parado no ultimo degrau da escada, quando fui acometida por uma onda de... medo. Não era como o medo que eu sentiria por algum serial killer ou, no caso, algum agente secreto da FBI. O medo que eu senti era intenso e alarmante, mas ao mesmo tempo eu sabia que não havia nada ali para eu temer. Não de um jeito tão estranho e, considerando que eu estava em uma mansão que diziam ser assombrada, eu deveria considerar a existência de fantasmas?

Bem, creio mesmo que se eu visse um fantasma – _mesmo, mesmo_ – meu estomago não pareceria ter crescido um metro quadrado e eu não sentiria o frio na espinha que eu senti. Por que, na minha frente, exatamente alinhados a mim, eu vi dois pares de olhos dourados, cujo brilho e expressão chocada eu jamais esquecerei.

Eu simplesmente fiquei ali, completamente incapaz de realizar qualquer movimento, e aparentemente hipnotizada pelas duas silhuetas austeras diante de mim. Uma era mais alta e forte e outra era de estatura mediana, mas com aparência igualmente potente.

Eu agucei minha visão, tentando enxergar algo que não fosse apenas sombras da noite. Com esforço, eu pude perceber a pele branca – Digo realmente muito alva – dos braços deles. Sim, pelas roupas só poderiam ser homens, porque sabe como é, eu podia distinguir calças e camisetas masculinas ali. Mas não os rostos. Pelo menos até que se passassem dois segundos. Porque dois segundos depois, quando o maior e mais forte deu um passo em minha direção, eu pude ver, através da absorvente luz da lua, a face dele.

Seus traços eram exata e completamente bárbaros. A pele muito clara, mas com certo tom bronzeado – coisa que eu não consegui conciliar – e que parecia extremamente macia, apesar de, ao mesmo tempo, demonstrar força e intensa solidez. Seus ombros eram muito largos e ele aparentava ter bons dois metros de altura. Os olhos eram os mais intensos que eu havia visto. Era tipo olhos de um idoso que já viu coisas demais na vida e, mesmo que sua pele e corpo tenham se deteriorado, os olhos permaneciam acesos e vivos. Mas o cara definitivamente não era velho. Tinha ombros largos e um corpo... hm... bem gostoso. Não que a onda de choque e adrenalina me deixasse raciocinar como uma pessoa normal naquele momento, então só agora eu percebo que eu achei ele bem gostoso, enquanto escrevo isso. Digo, ele não era só gostoso. Eu tinha certeza de que era o cara mais lindo que eu vi em todos os meus dezessete anos. Confesso que, por momentos, eu perdi toda a minha noção te tempo e espaço, mas eu sei que as coisas aconteceram rápido demais.

Eu vi quando o homem que havia ficado um pouco atrás também deu um passo para frente. E agora eu percebo que ele estivera um pouco _paralisado_. Digo, o grandão veio me olhar mais de perto não tão perto, já que havia cerca de oito metros de distancia entre nós mas o outro havia ficado sem mexer nenhum músculo por quase todo o tempo – que não foi muito. Só que eu percebi que ele também não era nenhum pouco velho. E também vi o quanto a boca dele era perfeita e vi a forma como a sua sobrancelha estava espantosamente franzida. Ele também era simplesmente magnífico e eu notei olhar lindo e intensamente confuso que ele me lançou. Como se ele estivesse tentando se concentrar em algo...

E então, eu senti uma mão de ferro no meu braço, me puxando para a escuridão. Não obstante, eu pude jurar que relanceei um sorriso maroto nos lábios lindos do cara grandão antes que Adam me desse um choque de realidade e me ajudasse a sair correndo da mansão para o abrigo de minha própria casa.

* * *

**N/A.:** O capitulo _ainda _não está betado. A LetyLisa é minha beta e está me ajudando com os pormenores. Obrigada, Lety! Amodoro-te!

E, pessoal, já estou terminando o segundo capitulo, mas preciso de incentivo pra continuar escrevendo!

Portanto, se você leu, peço humildemente que comente! Faça sua critica!

Beijos,

Dahi.


	2. Bambi & Espiã

**CAPITULO 2**

Certo, nada demais aconteceu.

...Eu encarei os fatos com um pouco de drama demais e realmente acho que devo parar de ler os romances de Anne Rice, ou Christine Feehan, ou até mesmo Bram Stoker. Isso definitivamente não tem trazido nada de muito saudável para a minha mente já imaginativa. Porque lá estava eu, estática, em uma mansão abandonada, encarando dois estranhos – os estranhos mais lindos que já vi – de olhos dourados enquanto sentia uma inexplicável onda de adrenalina; pra não dizer do medo. Digo, às vezes o medo traz a adrenalina, correto? Bem, sim. Mas a grande pergunta é:_ por que_ eu senti medo?

Droga, eu não estou bem. Meu comportamento patológico está saindo dos limites. Eu não gosto de ter perguntas sem respostas; e eu _preciso_ de respostas.

Pra começar, eu sei que me conheço muito bem. E eu não sinto medo. Digo, tudo bem, eu sou humana, é normal sentir medo. Mas ele – o medo – não costuma fazer parte do meu conjunto de sentimentos usuais. A adrenalina _sempre_ está. Mas não o medo. E a questão é: por quê? Porque eu o senti, digo; porque com aqueles dois espécimes totalmente lindos na minha frente eu deveria sentir tesão, e não medo.

E depois, QUEM são eles? O que estavam fazendo n'O Abrigo àquela hora da noite? (Eram cerca de 12:30 da madrugada e não é exatamente o melhor momento para você ir visitar mansões supostamente assombradas, a não ser que você seja algum adorador do demônio ou tenha uma personalidade macabra).

Não que eu seja algum dos dois, claro. Eu totalmente não sou, mas ninguém exceto eu e minha 'turma' vai na mansão. Ninguém. Zero. Nada. Necas.

Todos têm medo. O que é legal, porque assim podemos desfrutar de uma privacidade merecida. De qualquer forma, não podemos simplesmente perder nosso lugar. Não podemos abrir mão d'O Abrigo.  
Mas é inexplicável o fato de que aquelas pessoas estivessem lá. E eram no mínimo quatro, devido a quantidade de carros. E, Deus, os carros!

Eram máquinas de ultima geração! Aqui em Grayville, uma pequena cidade do estado de Utah, existe muita gente bem de vida, mas ninguém tem uma Ferrari ou um Porshe amarelo que mais parecia um dos personagens daquele filme "_Transformers_". Fala sério, cara! O presidente do país não pode simplesmente se refugiar na minha cidadezinha de interior. E, julgando pelos dois lindos caras que eu vi ontem, definitivamente, não se tratava do presidente e sua escolta.

x•x

Eu não demorei a coletar as informações pelas quais eu tanto ansiara; digo, pelo menos parte delas. Na verdade, foi apenas uma mísera parte, mas é apenas por enquanto.

Felizmente, eu tinha um bom motivo para acordar na segunda-feira. Eu estava motivada a encontrar respostas para minhas insanas indagações e tenho certeza de que Adam também.

Na noite passada, nós dois havíamos saído em disparada pelo pequeno bosque até chegar à estrada principal que nos levaria até nossas casas. Por uns bons minutos, nós apenas corremos na chuva, tentando entender o porquê de estarmos tão agitados. É como se uma força estranha tivesse pousado em toda a extensão da mansão. O que era ridículo, eu sabia; não sou exatamente o que se chama de crédula. Tudo bem que eu leio muitos livros de ficção, mas eu não sou o tipo de garota que sonha com nenhum príncipe encantado no cavalo branco. Um moreno gostosão vestindo jaqueta de couro em cima de uma _Harley Davidson_ já serve.

Mas enfim, quando eu e Adam finalmente chegamos até a esquina de nossas casas – que eram separadas por uma rua. Digo, eu poderia sair pela porta dos fundos da minha casa, pular o muro de arbustos, atravessar a rua e entrar no quintal da casa de Adam – completamente ofegantes e molhados, Adam chiou.

- Você viu aquilo?? – Ele respirava com dificuldade e eu observei gotículas de água caírem por seu cabelo e escorregarem pela bochecha corada dele. Eu adoro o cabelo de Adam. Não é longo, mas é grande o bastante para que eu pudesse grudar minhas mãos lá e o arrastasse para fazer alguma coisa; e eu adorava fazer isso _também._ – Digo, você _sentiu_ aquilo?

Então ele também havia sentido. Eu só não sabia o que, exatamente, era o "aquilo".

Balancei a cabeça, simplesmente, enquanto o olhava. Ele direcionou seu olhar para algum ponto inexistente, ainda mais ofegante que o normal, e mandou:

- Caralho, você _viu a loira?_ – Loira? Que loira? Havia uma loira? Havia uma mulher? – Ela _definitivamente me olhou_! E me _lançou_ o olhar mais... _Delirante_ que algum já me lançou _em toda a minha vida_. – Adam falou em itálico. Eu quase podia ver as pequenas palavras tortas e curvadinhas se delineando no ar. – Ela parecia até... – E então sua voz falhou.

A voz de Adam não falha com muita freqüência, então, eu me senti preocupada. Digo, não com a loira ou o olhar "delirante" e idiota dela; mas sim com Adam. Eu me preocupo com ele. Está quase em minha natureza. Acho que nasci preocupada com ele, só não demonstro muito isso. Digo, não sou o tipo de amiga melosa que dá uma de babá. Tipo, se o Adam me disser que vai pular de Bungie Jumping, eu simplesmente estarei lá pra vê-lo cair e provavelmente pularei também. E se ele quebrar o nariz por ter dado uma tacada em si próprio com o taco de baseball, eu o xingo de tapado e idiota e o ajudo a chegar ao hospital. Mas coisas assim acontecem com jovens afoitos e loucos por adrenalina. Acontece sempre, aliás.

- Adam, tem certeza disso? – Eu continuava a olhá-lo. – Digo, eu não vi nenhuma loira, exceto dois caras com quem eu quase esbarrei ao pé da escada. – Eu preferi omitir a observação de que achei os caras bem _gostosos_. Adam não costuma concordar comigo quando elogio a gostosura de espécimes masculinos. - E esses você também viu, claro.

E então ele me olhou de um jeito estranho; do jeito que Adam me olha quando está com raiva por eu não acreditar no que ele dizia. Mas eu acreditava, julgando pelos carros que nós vimos. E eu respondi ao olhar dele, falando de maneira taciturna que eu acreditava; eu só não havia visto a loira. Talvez porque meus neurônios estivessem muito concentrados nos ombros largos do cara grandão, ou na boca extremamente sensual do cara dos olhos intensos. Por que eu me preocuparia em ver alguma loira se eu tinha memórias quentinhas da sensualidade personificada em cromossomos Y? Assim como Adam não curte homens, eu NÃO curto mulheres. Então, eu simplesmente não a vi.

_Ou talvez aquela pizza tivesse algum narcótico proibido na América e nós havíamos sido vitimas de um crime contra jovens indefesos. Dã._

Adam me encarou de maneira pensativa – suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas demais, e eu sabia que ele estava matutando, tentando obter alguma resposta. Porque eu também estava fazendo isso. Desesperadamente.

- Amanhã discutimos isso na aula de biologia. – ele passou a mão nos cabelos, fazendo com que pequenas gotículas da água da chuva tocassem meu nariz. - Está tarde. Preciso ir pra casa vestir roupas limpas antes que eu pegue um resfriado e o velho descubra que eu não estou no meu quarto dormindo como o anjo que sou. – Eu rolei os olhos, sem evitar dar uma risada.

- Encare o fato de que eu terei de escalar a trepadeira da janela de Becky e, de lá, subir até meu quarto pela varanda. Sério, estou ficando boa nisso. – Pisquei, orgulhosa de mim mesma. Becky, em geral, acordava quando ouvia barulhos suspeitos vindos da parte de fora de sua janela, mas ela não se incomodava em checar; ela sabia que era só eu. E ela também sabia que se contasse pros meus pais que eu fugia de casa, ela nunca mais veria o Laptop da Hello Kitty, dela.

- Boa sorte, espiã. – Adam também riu, enquanto se inclinava pra me dar um beijo no rosto e virava, caminhando em direção a sua casa. – Até amanhã, Red! – Ele acenou e eu correspondi.

- Até mais, Bambi. – zoei através de seu apelido de infância. Não que muita gente soubesse que o apelido dele era Bambi. Isso veio de Drake, que adorava atormentar todo mundo, quando percebeu que, aos dez anos, Adam chorou ao ver o filme. Do Bambi, digo.

- Ouch! – Ele chiou, colocando a mão no peito e fingindo estar magoado, mas continuou andando. Eu ri mais uma vez e fui em direção à minha própria casa, sabendo que eu não conseguiria dormir com muita facilidade.

x•x

- Não, Red, eu não fui abduzido por nenhum E.T. . E remédios de tarja preta são reservados apenas para os domingos. – Adam sempre foi péssimo em piadas - O que eu acho é que há algo bem errado acontecendo por aqui e eu não vejo a hora de descobrir. – Eu olhei para a cara dele enquanto mordiscava a tampa de uma caneta na aula de biologia. – E, não negue, você também.

A professora Sheldon, uma loira com cerca de sessenta anos de idade e uma grande verruga no nariz, decorria dando sua aula sobre fungos e bactérias aquáticas. Ela, para meu completo estarrecimento, parecia ter uma queda total por Adam, que se esbaldava com o fato e sempre trazia bombons para ela e fazia questão de puxar seu saco. Não que ela tivesse saco, de qualquer forma – eu ri de pensar nisso – mas Adam sempre adorou se aproveitar da pobre velha. Ele nunca tirou notas baixas nessa matéria, é evidente.

- Sobre a parte de que algo estranho está acontecendo, creio que isso ficou bem claro. – Olhei para ele como quem olha para uma criança com problemas mentais e depois voltei a morder a tampa da caneta. – Mas sobre a loira gloriosa que você insiste em afirmar que te olhou com _paixão._.. Sem chance.

- Srtª. Johnson! Se você não está com vontade de estudar, ficarei feliz em te mandar para o escritório do diretor! – Srª. Sheldon bradou, chamando minha atenção pela quarta vez só naquela aula.

Eu e Adam estávamos no meio de uma discussão intensa que envolvia os novos hospedes d'O Abrigo. Ao que parecia, eles haviam mudado para a cidade ontem mesmo e segundo o pai de Adam, Peter Bellamy, a família veio de algum lugar da Inglaterra. Aparentemente, o pai da família era médico e iria trabalhar no Hospital de Lakeville.

- Red.

- Srtª. Johnson!

- Red...

- Srtª. Johnson!

Oops, eu havia me dispersado.

E percebi isso tarde de mais, já que a Professora Sheldon não mais chamou o meu nome, e sim veio até mim com sua grande verruga nasal e suas feições assustadoras. Ao meu lado, Adam havia tentando me ajudar, tirando-me do meu mundo de ponderações e aforismos, mas eu sou um pouco difícil demais quando entro em estado de "transe".

- Sim, Professora? – Eu disse, batendo os cílios de forma que eu julguei ser parecida com a de Tory. Claro que aquela imitação barata pareceu bem estúpida em mim, em vez de parecer adorável como na minha amiga loira.

- Para fora! Já! Quero saber o que o Diretor Banks vai achar de suas conversinhas e desrespeito dentro da sala de aula! – E antes que eu pudesse pegar ar para negar que a havia desrespeitado, ela retumbou. – Já!!

_Certo, certo, você é uma professora adorável, eu já disse isso?_

_Espero que você queime no inferno, velha rabugenta! Você e sua verruga asquerosa!_

Então, eu só me levantei da minha cadeira, peguei minha bolsa e saí fora. Não que o Adam não tenha tentado me ajudar. Ele tentou, mas aparentemente o ódio da Srª. Sheldon com relação a mim era ainda mais intenso do que o tesão que ela sentia por ele. Infelizmente para mim e _felizmente _para ele. Ah, qual é! A velha é uma nojenta!

Fechei a porta com deliberado estrondo e marchei com minhas botas de combate até o prédio Um, onde ficava a secretaria da escola. Ao contrário do que a velha rabugenta achava, Paul Banks não era meu pior inimigo. No começo eu confesso que meio que tremia de medo dele, um negro alto com mais ou menos cinqüenta anos de idade; mas depois de minhas tantas idas e vindas até a sua sala, eu comecei a me sentir bastante acomodada lá. Tipo, o chá da sala dele é muito melhor do que é vendido na cantina, e toda vez que me vê, ele dá um suspiro teatral. É sensacional.

Eu saí em direção ao prédio Um, olhando pro céu e vislumbrando as costumeiras nuvens acinzentadas. Em Grayville – um nome bastante sugestivo. Dã. – os dias, em geral, eram nublados. E chovia muito também, devido a toda a área 'aquática' que rodeava a cidade. Mas nevar que é bom... Nop! _Deprimente..._

Eu dei alguns passos no chão de cimento batido, olhando para as minhas botas. Na última vez em que nos encontramos, Drake desenhou pequenos aviões nela na bota, digo. _Pelo menos ele não fez nenhum desenho obsceno... _

Então, eu senti.

Eu realmente senti algo estranho no ar. Não como se fosse cair uma nevasca; mas como se eu sentisse uma presença estranha, porém bizarramente conhecida. Eu levantei meus olhos, então. E lá estava ele.

Ele tinha estatura mediana, pele excessivamente branca, aparência austera e olhos dourados cheios de vivacidade e carência.

Definitivamente, era o cara da boca sensual que eu havia visto na noite passada.

Ele tinha seu corpo encostado em um Volvo prateado – carro que eu reconheci imediatamente – e olhava o horizonte de maneira... Distraída. Obviamente, ainda não havia me notado. Do contrário, ele já teria me algemado com suas algemas de aço de agente do FBI, e eu aproveitei minha deixa para me esconder atrás da estátua de Albert Einstein que temos em um pseudo-altar, no pátio.  
Eu estava ferrada, porque ele havia ido até lá procurar a garota bizarra que invadiu a mansão proibida! E, no dia seguinte, àquela hora, eu estaria em alguma base militar para jovens problemáticos e seria presa por invasão domiciliar.

Certo, eu sabia que ele não era do FBI. Eu só sempre fui idiota demais para formar qualquer explicação plausível que se encaixasse nisso.

Girei meu corpo em sua direção, ainda atrás da estátua. Agora ele parecia estar vasculhando todo o pátio com o olhar. Parecia estar _procurando_ algo. Ou alguém. Que era eu, eu sabia.  
E então seu olhar me encontrou. Bem, na verdade, ele encontrou o Albert Einstein, mas, por um segundo, eu realmente pensei que ele estava me olhando. Senti, novamente, a adrenalina do dia anterior. E eu voltei a ver sua sobrancelha se franzir em concentração. E, mais uma vez, eu literalmente corri para longe.

x•x

_Yeah, eu corri. _

Minhas pernas me levavam, agora, para os fundos do prédio Três, que era onde eu tinha aulas de biologia. Eu, novamente, me senti meio alienada. Como se o alucinógeno da Pizza voltasse a fazer efeito.

Parei por um tempo, concentrando-me nos pequenos rabiscos em forma de aviões em minhas botas de combate – que combinavam com minha calça de _strash_ preto. Respirei fundo por alguns momentos e voltei a me lembrar do que Adam havia dito; a refletir sobre a loira.

Porque tudo o que havia na mente estranha de Adam se referia a ELA. Qual é; eu aposto que ele teve uma ilusão de ótica! Essa loira não existe, eu sei disso. O que eu quero mesmo saber é o que esses caras tem de tão... Intimidante. Ou temível. Se eu fosse paranormal, eu julgaria isso como algo sobrenatural. Porque humanos não têm auras predadoras que assustam outros humanos como se esses fossem algum tipo de presa indefesa. E não é como se eu houvesse trocado alguma PALAVRA com qualquer um deles, mas eu apenas senti.

_Será que vovô Tom está certo? Será que recebi alguma herança sensitiva de minhas antepassadas? Dã, idioooota!_

Voltei a caminhar, ainda repetindo em mente que a Loira não existia – e eu não sabia por que diabos não estava gostando dessa historia do Adam, afinal, eu não tinha motivos para não gostar. Eu totalmente não tinha; mas eu nunca gostei de loiras. Digo, nada a ver sobre o fato de elas serem burras – Tory nem é TÃO burra – mas eu não gostava que, tipo, Adam só pensasse em algo que claramente era uma alucinação.

_Relaxa; pode ser, Jaz? Não há nada o que temer. Nada de tão importante aconteceu. E a loira FOI uma ilusão da mente do Bambi. Yeah, ela não estava lá, ela NÃO exis... AI MEU DEUS É A LOIRA!! _

Lá estava ela.

Caminhando – ou melhor, desfilando – elegantemente enquanto o vento fazia seus cabelos esvoaçarem, como se ela estivesse em algum filme de Hollywood. E ela TOTALMENTE parecia uma atriz de Hollywood. E uma modelo também. E... E ELA ESTÁ COM O CARA GRANDÃO!!

_Certo, nada de pensamentos insanamente suicidas, Jaz! _– falei para mim mesma enquanto observava o outro cara magnífico que eu havia visto na noite passada. O de ombros largos e sensuais, com suas mãos grandes e... _Jaz, dá pra parar de bancar a libertina? Desde quando você tem pensamentos tão... Impuros? _

Desde o momento em que eu vi aqueles caras, eu sabia.

Eu percebi que tinha estancado total no lugar onde eu estava – quase chegando na entrada para a diretoria. Minha bolsa, cuja alça eu segurava em um ombro só, de repente pesou cem quilos. E isso era porque ele havia me visto _novamente_. E, como se não fosse pouco, ele _sorriu_. Sorriu, demonstrando que estava intrigado. E sorriu, fazendo com que minhas pernas tremessem. Eu o encarei, tentando não parecer completamente idiota e abobada. Eu, em geral, era boa nisso – em esconder meus sentimentos reais, digo._ Por quê? Pareço idiota? _

Joguei uma expressão desafiadora no rosto, retribuindo seu olhar de forma... Ousada. E isso fez não só sua sobrancelha voltar a se erguer, como fez com que ele falasse algumas coisas para a loira exuberante e viesse em minha direção.

E sim, eu desejei desmaiar. Porque, julgando pelo seu olhar acusatório, ele era MESMO do FBI. E mesmo que eu já tivesse varrido aquela idéia estúpida de minha mente, algo nele era ameaçador. Lindo, mas ameaçador.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mesmo a uns quinze metros de mim.

Mas então eu senti mãos nos meus ombros.

- Jaaaz!! Expulsa da sala de novo? Qual é a sua formula, hn? Não vai me dizer que a linda amante do Adam atacou novamente!! – Drake disse, enquanto colocava o braço em volta do meu pescoço e sorria da forma... Bem, da forma do Drake.

E então, quando eu olhei para O Cara Grandão... Não havia nem sinal dele. Ele havia sumido.

--

**N/A.:** Done! Mais um capitulo prontinho e betado para vocês, amores! Aqui as coisas já começam a ficar mais claras, como puderam perceber. Ou não. Huahauhauahauh. E não me matem por ter parado aí uu.

Queeeero Reviiiiews! - Porque como todos sabem, é o que me faz postar! xD

Portaaanto, se vc leu, let me know, right? )

Beeeijos e até o proximo capitulo! xD


	3. Eu te amo, detenção!

**Respondendo aos comentários!**

**Dani:** retribui o largo sorriso Mais um capitulo pra matar ou atenuar a tua curiosidade, Dani! Hehehe, obrigada por ler, beeijo ;

**Snow:** Filhota! Muito obrigada por ler e comentar, querida! Você sabe que a sua opinião é muito importante para mim! E isso promete mesmo, você nãão perde por esperar! Hehehe

Beijo enorme, Te amo, filhota!

Madrinha -  
**  
Anapadaleckicullen**: Obrigada por comentar, Ana! Espero estar saciando a sua curiosidade, hein?

Super beijo

**kyhetha**: Oi! - Sério mesmo que você não era cadastrada? Olhaaa eu fazendo milagres! sorrisão Huahauhauhauha, Kyhetha, eu só tenho a agradecer por ter comentado e elogiado! É mesmo super importante para um autor que os leitores comentem! So, obrigadão, girl! E quero mais reviews, hein?

**Renatxenha**: Rêê! Obrigadinha por comentar! Que ÓTIMO que você está gostando! E sim, é para se ficar curiosa! Muahahaha. Mega beijo!

**Ale Cullen**: Oi Ale! Viu? Maais um post!

Obrigadinha por comentar, querida! Você pode ver que nesse cap tem mais do Drake eu adoro ele! xD beeijo ;

**Jellycious:** Oi Jelly! Sério mesmo que você parou no hospital tantas vezes? Pois aqui está mais um post, só pra você não ir lá mais 28927349872938477234 vezes! Hhehehe.

Beiijo, obrigada pela dica do baseball, hein? ;

**Miiiih**: Obrigada pelo elogio, sis! E eu nãão contarei o segredo do Adam! Muahaha, leeeia! Hauhauhauahuah beijo enorme! Saudadeeess...

Também quero mandar um SUPER beijo para as leitoras que eu sei que tenho mais que não comentam aqui. Beijão para as meninas que me deixaram scraps no orkut! Obrigada por todo apoio e incentivo que vcs estão me dando, queridas. Isso é super importante para mim, vocês não fazem ideeeia!

Hm, vou parar de enrolar, então, boa leitura!

* * *

**Capitulo três 3**

Eu estava obstinada a aliviar a meu próprio cérebro de tanto peso mental. Este meu pequeno órgão estranho e apertado vinha sofrendo vários choques atordoantes em um espaço de tempo pequeno demais para que ele pudesse sair ileso. Ou, ao menos, algum tempo que deixasse-o pensar com mais coerência.

Por que, oh Deus, ele não estava fazendo isso. Pensando coerentemente, eu digo.

E não é como se isso fosse culpa do _stress_ da meia idade. Pois, dã, eu só tenho dezessete anos e meio! Além do mais, eu não sou muito estressada. Drake discorda, mas eu sei que não sou nenhuma tirana ou algo assim. Só me falta paciência, às vezes.

Após constatar o perturbador fato de que o cara Grandão havia sumido como por um encanto, eu só olhei, estarrecida, para o lugar onde antes ele estava. E, em minha memória – que é meio que fotográfica, eu juro – eu ainda podia vê-lo caminhar com uma mistura de desleixo e elegância em minha direção. Mas em, literalmente, um piscar de olhos, era como se ele nunca houvesse estado lá.

E foi aí que eu comecei, realmente, a temer pela minha sanidade mental.

- Jaz? Fumou alguma coisa? _Cheirou_ algo? – A voz de Drake ressoava bem perto do meu ouvido. Ou talvez ele só estivesse soltando sua voz estridente em cima de mim. Eu pisquei mais uma vez e decidi que não iria agir como uma débil mental. Não que isso fosse importar, já que o Drake, claramente, era um anormal.

- Dá um tempo, Drake. – Eu falei, apenas. Minha voz saiu um pouco embolada, e eu estava _mesmo_ com preguiça de conversar. Os braços pesados de Drake continuavam em volta do meu pescoço, de uma forma tão camarada que chegava a me incomodar.

- Ah! Essa é a velha Jaz! – Ele riu. Eu não precisei olhar para seu rosto para perceber a semelhança física com Adam. Com exceção dos olhos de Drake, que eram profundamente negros, os dois irmãos realmente se pareciam. Inclusive suas vozes. Não que eu confundisse. Digo, eu era esperta o bastante para perceber a real voz de Adam, meu melhor amigo, e não a voz do irmão retardado dele. – Mas então, que planos você tem antes que seja mandada para a detenção? Quer dar uma voltinha na minha moto? – Ele piscou, galanteador. _Uh, se Drake não parecesse tanto com Adam, ele me daria medo._ O caso é que Drake tem uma moto. Hn, talvez eu não devesse chamar _aquilo_ de moto. Talvez eu simplesmente devesse chamar _aquilo_ de "A-coisa-em-que-Drake-por-o-traseiro-em-cima". Wow! Isso soou estranho. Mas por mais que aquela coisa fosse velha e desgastada, ainda era uma Harley 1984, e eu meio que tinha um tesão inexplicável por motos.

- Se eu quero? – E meus olhos cintilaram – Mais é CLARO. Contanto que você não esteja junto, eu topo. – Dei de ombros, torcendo para que Drake concordasse. Ele só riu da minha cara, é óbvio.

- Jaz, Jaz, Jaz... Quando você vai perceber que a minha companhia pode ser muito mais estimulante? – Ele finalmente descolou seu braço que estava em volta de meu pescoço para, um segundo depois, estar de frente a mim, me olhando com falsa modéstia. Oh, creio que, na verdade, não havia NADA modesto em Drake.

- Ah, claro. A diferença é que até aquela _moto_ me estimula mais do que você, Drake. – E isso era bem verdade. Nada melhor do que a velocidade. Quando eu estava em movimento em qualquer meio de transporte que funcionasse, eu simplesmente desejava ir mais rápido e mais rápido, não importa a que velocidade eu me encontrava. E era por isso que eu meio que não havia passado no teste para conduzir carros – sim, meu pai era idiota o bastante para preferir me dar um _carro_ do que uma moto. E ele disse que eu era nova demais para morrer.

- Há, engraçado. – Drake não gostou muito de minha sinceridade – Tem certeza que não quer dar uma volta? Digo, eu deixo você me agarrar enquanto eu piloto, se você quiser. – Eu não sabia se ele estava zoando com a minha cara, ou se ele apenas tinha certeza de que eu possuía uma massa negra e nebulosa no lugar de cérebro.

- Sem chance.

Empurrei-o e fui em direção ao chá de camomila que me esperava na sala do diretor. Eu pude ouvir a risada de Drake enquanto adentrava no prédio Um.

x•x

- E então, o que foi dessa vez? – Banks, o diretor, deu o suspiro teatral que eu adorava. Ele totalmente estava entediado com todas as minhas visitas a sua sala durante o ultimo mês. Eu sorri, involuntariamente, e tomei um gole de chá.

- Ah, nada de especial. Só achei que fosse a hora do chá – Dei de ombros, propositalmente desleixada. Ele revirou os olhos.

- Jasmine – Sim, Banks já não possuía todo o floreio de me chamar pelo sobrenome. Ele me chamava pelo meu primeiro nome, o que era ainda PIOR. Eu o fulminei com o olhar e bati a xícara na mesa, para logo depois pegar uma caneta e começar a rabiscar sua preciosa mesa de mogno. Ele odiava quando eu fazia isso. Mas ele só iria me fazer para quando a camada de verniz se rompesse. – Já estou cansado de receber reclamações suas. Como você acha que vai entrar para alguma universidade renomada se nem ao menos consegue se manter dentro da sala de aula?

_Uhh, isso vai ser chato._ Continuei rabiscando veementemente a mesa, me perguntando quando eu ia conseguir fazer um furinho.

- Aqui nós temos bons e profissionais professores, que só querem o seu bem, então porque você insiste em não querer fazer parte das nossas ativiades? Há o clube de lideres de torcida – _Ai meu Deus, ÉCA!! – _O clube de xadrez – _Esse tapado pensa que eu sou retardada? _– A banda... – _Nem se eu fosse o Mozart! – _Há tantas opções viáveis para você! – _dramáááático!_

- Banks, eu já jogo baseboll. E, além do mais, a culpa é toda da loira e a verruga dela! Ela me ODEIA! – _quase conseguindo o furinho na mesa... vai Jaz, você consegue!_

- Chega de colocar a culpa nos professores! Como eu já disse, eles são preocupad... JASMINE!! Tire já sua caneta de perto de minha mesa!!

_Até que em fim!_

Agora Banks iria decorrer falando sobre como ele havia herdado a mesa de sua bisa-avó morta, iria me dar minha bolsa e me despachar para a detenção.

_Lálálá... feito!!_

Eu saí de sua sala me sentindo vitoriosa e com o estomago cheio de chá.

x•x

A Detenção da escola Grayville High School não é o que se pode chamar de um parque de diversões. Na verdade é bem parecido com um velório. Os alunos – _os muitos alunos_ – que são mandados para a detenção vão para o antigo auditório e ficam lá, mofando nas cadeirinhas estufadas que formam uma mini-arquibancada, fazendo coisas que adolescentes normais fazem – _não me pergunte, eu não sei o que é isso_.

E lá que Drake costuma rabiscar coisas em minha bota de combate, é lá que eu pinto minhas unhas com corretivo, ou eu leio algum livro da Ane Rice pela décima vez.

Eu carrego sempre algum livrinho em miniatura, só pra precaver. Nunca se sabe quando você vai ser mandado para a detenção, certo? Certo.

Daquela vez eu havia levado 'O vampiro Lestat', meu personagem fictício favorito. Desde pequena, eu sempre da lenda de vampiros, confesso. Quando eu era menor e baixei meu primeiro livro da Anne Rice da internet, passei cerca de um mês tentando convencer a minha mãe a me levar para a Inglaterra, para que eu pudesse conhecer a minha escritora favorita, que morava em um castelo lúgubre e enfeitiçado. É claro que ela nem ao menos _considerou_ essa possibilidade. De qualquer forma, não sou nenhuma fã enlouquecida nem nada. Esses livros só eram uma companhia inerente quando se tratava de passar o tempo na detenção.

Eu passei pelo Sr. Fox, um cara com uns 50 anos; terno amassado, aparência cansada e mal-humorada que ficava de olho nos "detentos", e fui em direção a meu costumeiro assento, que ficava mais ou menos no meio da mini-arquibancada.

Por alguma razão estranha, não havia muitas pessoas na detenção naquele dia. Digo, em geral, eram as pessoas de sempre. Mas praticamente ninguém ali se falava fora da detenção, em todo caso. Com exceção de alguns pseudo-bad-boys e alguns garotos drogadões, só haviam mais duas garotas ali, fofocando em voz baixa.

Coloquei minha bolsa na cadeira ao meu lado, tirei minha versão mini de "O vampiro Lestat", coloquei meus pés em cima da cadeira da frente e abri o livro na pagina em que eu havia parado. Eu li, talvez pela sexta vez, o momento em que Lestat levanta de seu antro sonífero e descobre um mundo totalmente novo; uma era completamente diferente. E este personagem tão peculiar me chama atenção, principalmente, por sua paixão e a maneira ardente com que vive sua vida. Ou morte. Ele não se entrega ao fastio ou vive de maneira amargurada da forma de Louis afirma em "Entrevista com o Vampiro". Ele, mesmo depois de centenas de anos, tinha uma ardência vivida em seus olhos. Certo, eu não vi os olhos dele, mas você ficará surpreso em constatar como minha mente pode ser imaginativa. Eu consigo criar, mentalmente, qualquer coisa que eu quiser. Bom seria se eu tivesse um poder que as fizesse virar realidade...

Eu continuei mergulhada na trama de vida de Lestat por boa parte da hora em que permaneceria na detenção, até que, involuntariamente, ouvi algumas palavras sussurradas pelas duas garotas que conversavam em voz baixa atrás de mim.

- Eles são tão lindos...

- Eu ouvi dizer que irão morar na mansão mal-assombrada da elevação...

_I'm sorry?? Whaaat? _ De repente eu estava ereta na cadeira, prestando toda e completa atenção que eu possuía naquela conversa. O livro continuava aberto em minhas mãos e eu fiz algum esforço para não me mover rapidamente e acabar chamando a atenção das duas garotas.

- Sim, claro. Meu pai trabalha na agencia de viagens da cidade, então ele sempre sabe de _tudo._ – Ah, que ótimo que seu pai sabe de tudo, querida. _Desembucha!_ – E eu ouvi ele falando para a minha mãe que a família é muito rica e vieram de algum lugar da Inglaterra. Não sei quantos são, mas o mais velho, talvez o pai, é medico e irá trabalhar no hospital. E há vários adolescentes também, eu acho...

- Uhh, e eles vão estudar aqui, certo? – A outra perguntou, cheia de excitamento na voz nasalada.

- É claro, sua besta! Em que outra escola eles estudariam? – É por isso que eu não tenho tantas amigas mulheres. – Essa semana mesmo eles viram. E eu não vejo a hora. Eles são tão...

_Magníficos..._ – eu disse para mim mesma, retirando a atenção que havia dado às garotas. Porque uma cota parcial de duvidas estavam começando a serem esclarecidas. Mas ainda havia muitas perguntas em minha mente e minha curiosidade não me deixaria me contentar com respostas evasivas.

De qualquer modo, quando a sirene tocou anunciando o fim do ultimo tempo, eu saí de lá com apenas uma frase em mente...

_Eu te amo, detenção!_

x•x

Eu caminhei para o estacionamento segurando a minha bolsa em um dos ombros. Uma fraca chuva caía do céu acinzentado. Minha mente estava um pouco alienada demais. Talvez pelo fato de eu estar tão cheia de pensamentos inevitavelmente maquiavélicos, ou talvez pelo fato de que eu _precisava_ ingerir algum tipo refrigerante cafeinado acompanhado de hambúrguer e batata frita. Considerei a possibilidade de obrigar Adam a me levar até o Kam's – uma lanchonete legal que havia na cidade. Ok, era a _única_ lanchonete decente, afinal – para que pudéssemos surrupiar alguns hambúrgueres e Coca-cola. Mas pensei melhor e resolvi não arriscar ter o a cabeça guilhotinada pela minha mãe quando eu chegasse em casa de estomago cheio. Eu precisava _provar_ da nova macarronada a milanesa que ela estava preparando. E eu achei melhor não pensar nisso, naquele momento.

- Desculpe por não ter conseguido te salvar das garras da bruxa malvada – Adam disse enquanto entravamos em seu carro, um velho Cadilac azul e pintura desbotada que pertencia a seu pai quando era adolescente. Bem, eu não posso criticar, já que não tenho _nenhum _carro para circular por aí. E isso porque meu professor de auto-escola disse que eu não teria a licença enquanto eu não aprendesse a andar nos limites de velocidade permitido. _Eu sei, patético!_

- Ah, relaxa. A detenção foi particularmente gratificante hoje. – Eu pisquei para ele, já dentro do carro. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto ligava o carro mas, por incrível que pareça, nada disse. Eu me perguntei se ele estava entalado com um mosquito, já que Adam raramente ficava calado, mas não precisei.

- Red, o que vai fazer hoje à noite? – Ele perguntou, tentando parecer normal. Mas eu conhecia-o muito bem para perceber que havia algo errado. Olhei para ele com o cenho franzido – Porque eu estava pensando em ir até o Kam's, já que O Abrigo... hn... você sabe. – Ele hesitou um pouco em dizer as ultimas palavras. Eu o entendi exatamente. Digo, perder nosso ponto de encontro não era algo com o que nós havíamos nos acostumado.

- Na realidade eu estava pensando em fazer outra coisa. Mas podemos passar lá antes de eu _fazer essa coisa_. – Ele, subitamente, olhou para mim; seus olhos especulativos.

- Essa coisa tem nome? Ou é só uma _coisa_? – havia um tom divertido em sua voz. Ele deu a curva que levava até a rua principal.

- É só uma coisa. Digo, você pode fazer também, se quiser. – Eu o estava deixando interessado. Adam, assim como eu, era irrefutavelmente curioso.

- Red, dá pra parar de falar em códigos? Eu não posso simplesmente dizer que quero fazer essa coisa, você sabe. Você pode estar planejando um assassinato e eu não acho que concordaria com isso. Você é a melhor, mas eu nunca te ajudaria a matar alguém. – Eu vi a sombra de um sorriso maroto aparecer nos seus lábios. Sorri ladinamente também.

- Oh, nem se for por uma causa? Você nem ao menos me ajudará a esconder o corpo? – Eu fingi estar chocada.

- Sem joguinhos psicológicos, espiã. – Ele não olhou para mim e, em vez disso, fez mais uma curva. Estávamos chegando na rua da casa dele, agora.

- Certo, eu não estou planejando um _assassinato_. Nada TÃO sério. – Eu disse, enquanto remexia no zíper de minha bolsa. Isso era quase um tique nervoso, acho. Eu não sabia se Adam iria concordar no que eu estava esquematizando, mas eu não resistiria em arriscar. Digo, ele era o meu melhor amigo!

- Nada "TÃO" sério? Tem alguma partícula de perigo aí ou é impressão minha? – Continuou olhando para a estrada. Eu hesitei por alguns instantes, pensando no que ele acharia.

- Bem, não. – Olhei para as minhas unhas pintadas escassamente com um esmalte vermelho escuro. Eu já havia ruído maior parte delas, mas certos pontos ainda estavam cobertos pela tinta. – Digo... é só um pouco de aventura. - Adam olhou para mim e eu sabia exatamente o que ele estava pensando. Ou querendo, em todo caso. Que era saber o que eu estava intencionado – Eu irei até O abrigo essa noite.

x•x

- Mas nem PENSAR!

- Tarde demais. Já pensei, bambi.

- Isso pode ser _perigoso!_ Você nem CONHEÇE eles!

- Ow, essa é a questão. Eu não conheço.

- Essa não é a melhor forma de conhecer, sabe?

- Talvez seja. Hmm, acho que vou levar uma torta de amora e dar as boas vindas.

- Você consegue ser bem patética, Red.

Adam me lançou um olhar que variava entre sinistro e incrédulo. Talvez ele tenha muito mais noção de perigo do que eu, mas e daí? O que eu posso fazer?

- Rachel e Roy Johnson me fabricaram assim. Culpe-os.

Nós estávamos em frente à garagem da casa dele, que ficava bem atrás da minha. Eu estava encostada displicentemente – ou quase – no Cadilac de Adam e ele, completamente fora de sério, estava passeando a minha frente. Cara, ele estava quase furando o chão, de tanto dar voltas e mais voltas no mesmo lugar.

- Red, assimila comigo. Você _sentiu_ o que eu senti aquele dia, não foi? Isso é estranho demais. Não é seguro...

- Ah, vamos lá, você mesmo disse que estava louco para desvendar todo esse mistério pseudo-sobrenatural. Só pense que nós voltamos a ter doze anos e fomos explorar a mansão mal-assombrada da elevação. Como nos tempos antigos, lembra? – Eu tentando muito ser persuasiva. E, Deus, eu não soava nem um pouco convincente ali.

- Sim, eu disse. Mas isso não inclui _invadir_ uma residência privada!

- O que você iria fazer? Procurar alguém que trabalha na agencia de viagem? Confie em mim, essa gente é bastante evasiva.

- Ainda assim, NÃO se aproxime daquela casa a noite. – Ele quase colocou o dedo na minha cara enquanto ordenava isso. Só _quase_. Porque se ele fizesse, ele sabia que teria seu dedo quebrado no mesmo momento. Odeio que façam isso, fato. – Sério, Red. Não vá. – Ele estava repentinamente sério e eu simplesmente _sabia_ que ele não iria ceder. Eu tinha experiência com isso, acredite.

Ok, eu me convenci.

E, eu admito, não sou nem um pouco persuasiva. Eu era boa em joguinhos psicológicos – e em pressão psicológica também – mas eu era pouco eficiente em persuasão.

Convenci-me de ele ADAM não iria se deixar... _convencer._

Não que isso me deixasse surpresa. Eu tinha até um plano B, de qualquer forma.

- Certo, certo. Não vou. Feliz agora? – Suspirei teatralmente e coloquei uma expressão aborrecida no rosto.

- Bem melhor. – Ele deu seu sorriso brilhante. Do tipo que faria a bruxa-da-verruga, a professora Sheldon, ter espasmos. – Te pego às 20:00h. Vamos ao Kam's.

- Okay. Até mais bambi.

- Você deveria parar de me chamar assim. Alguém pode ouvir! – Ele parecia bem contrariado, mas eu sabia que ele não se importava com isso.

- Essa não é a intenção? – Estalei a língua, sorrindo marotamente. Ele só deixou seus ombros caírem.

- Tchau, Red.

Eu levantei e acenei com a mão, enquanto me preparava para atravessar a rua em direção aos fundos da minha casa. Enquanto andava, eu ponderava sobre meus planos noturnos. Sim, é claro que eu iria com Adam até o Kam's. Só digamos que eu possuía planos um pouco maiores e mais estimulantes para mais tarde. E eu sabia exatamente quem contatar.

Logo que cheguei em casa, roubei o celular que minha mãe pensava que escondia atrás do armário. _Ledo engano._

Disquei o numero com certa pressa.

- Yow. – ele atendeu.

- Hey Drake. Hoje é seu dia de sorte. Que tal um encontro à meia noite?

* * *

Espero, sinceramente, que tenham gostado, babys!

Quero agradecer, novamente, pelo apoio a fanfic. Me ajudem a divulgar, hein?

E se quiserem que eu divulgue suas fanfics aqui, é só pedir!

Quero reviews pra postar o capitulo 4, hein? Muahahahaha.

Super beijo e encham o meu saco se eu demorar a postar! Dou permissão! Hehe

Dahi.


	4. Te peguei

**CAPITULO 4**

_Eu não tenho medo do escuro._

_Eu nunca tive medo do escuro._

_E por que eu teria? _

_Eu GOSTO dele._

_Gosto, não gosto?_

O fato é que o escuro da mansão da elevação parecia ser _muito_ mais sombrio. As sombras pareciam ter vida própria e os seres escondidos na noite pareciam não querer continuar em seus leitos de silencio e escuridão. Os morcegos sobrevoavam o céu, com seus olhos vibrantes em cor néon e suas asas enormes e ainda mais negras que a noite. O vento assoviava os meus ouvidos como se cantasse uma cantiga épica de terror, que falava sobre anjos negros e obscuridade...

_JAZ, DÁ PRA PARAR DE SER RIDICULAMENTE IDIOTA?? – _Eu falei para mim mesma, balançando a cabeça e voltando à realidade. Porque, na verdade, não havia nada do que eu havia imaginado. As sombras vinham das arvores, o vento era normal naquela hora da noite e não cantava nada e não havia bulhufa nenhuma de criaturas estranhas. Sinceramente, até eu mesma me surpreendo com a força macabra da minha imaginação, cara. Porque eu não estava em nenhum filme de terror Hollywoodiano. Eu estava em Grayville, a cidade mais sem graça do estado de Utá. E eu não estava em nenhuma mansão mal-assombrada da Romênia e sim em um simples casarão para onde uma simpática família havia se mudado. Ok, eles não pareciam ser muitos simpáticos, mas e daí que eles eram inacreditavelmente lindos e sobrenaturalmente... _assustadores_?

Oi, até a minha tia-avó Bety consegue ser assustadora! Isso nem ao menos insinuava algum terror, _dã_.

Hm, pelo menos era o que eu queria acreditar logo depois de ter decido da moto de Drake e me preparava para adentrar por entre as arvores e os arbustos. Eu vestia uma calça preta bastante justa, minhas botas de combate, um moletom preto de gola alta e os cabelos presos no alto da cabeça. Ah, e eu usava luvas também. Afinal, eu arruinaria meu trabalho profissional se deixasse impressões digitais por lá. E _sim_ eu era boa naquilo, está bem? Eu só _não_ tinha _muita _pratica.

Eu ouvi um barulho estranho vindo de algum lugar atrás de mim, mas eu sabia que era só Drake fazendo a moto dele de gangorra. Sério, como é que ele conseguia ser tão retardado a ponto de ficar se balançando divertidamente na moto dele enquanto eu estava a ponto de entrar em coma imaginativo aqui no escuro? Eu juro que quase peguei um pedregulho e deslanchei na cabeça dele. Eu até faria isso, já que eu arranjaria um jeito de ficar com a moto dele se ele morresse. Mas eu sou boazinha demais, eu acho. Tsc, Tsc.

Olhei novamente em volta e só vi sombras. Dando evasão à minha vontade de apedrejar Drake, peguei uma pequena pedrinha e joguei nele. Este, por sua vez, se sobressaltou e, para meu desespero, engasgou. O barulho da tosse dele chegou aos meus ouvidos como se fossem tiros.

- Drake, se você tossir mais uma vez, eu juro que enfio o braço meu inteiro goela abaixo pela sua boca até você parar!! – Eu assoviei, fulminando-o com o olhar. Ele me retribuiu e, ficando vermelho e sem respirar, me olhou tipo: Isso-aqui-é-culpa-sua-psicopata! Eu só rolei os olhos e voltei a avançar em direção à mansão.

Não era tão complicado de chegar lá. Bem, se eu fosse pela estrada principal que me levaria exatamente até a porta, seria ainda mais fácil. Mas eu precisava ir pelos arbustos e matos. No anonimato, entende? Com a minha experiência em me enfiar em lugares íngremes, já não via aquilo como um empecilho muito grande. Portanto, andei um bom pedaço de "estrada" e já nem ouvia mais o barulho da tosse de Drake.

Estava começando a fazer mais frio ou era só impressão minha? Eu não parei de avançar. Apenas puxei as grandes mangas prestas de minha blusa e esfreguei ligeiramente uma mão na outra, cuidando para que não fizesse nenhum barulho alto. Eu já podia ver claramente as luzes e paredes da habitação. Era agora.

Quando eu saí do ultimo arbusto, que era consideravelmente intransponível e eu arranhei minha mão varias vezes, eu não me contive em ofegar. O Abrigo já não era o mesmo. Digo, a construção não havia mudado, mas as cores, a aparência suja e velha, e até as ripas soltas e meio podres, haviam sumido. A graça havia acabado. Eu não fazia a menor idéia de como eles haviam conseguido arrumar tanta coisa e em tão pouco tempo, mas só disse para mim mesma que, se eu tivesse carros como aqueles, eu transformaria um cemitério em parque de diversões em menos de vinte e quatro horas.

Mas mesmo assim meu subconsciente teimava com a razão. Digo, aquilo era irrefutavelmente estranho! Onde estão os cupins? E a aparência macabra, lúgubre e trágica do lugar? Sério, cara. Eu quase saí correndo que nem uma alucinada e disparei tiros de metralhadora naquelas pessoas estranhas. Não que eu tivesse qualquer arma de fogo, é claro. Mas eu senti bastante raiva daquela gente. Mas eu sabia que eu não podia fazer nada. Eu não podia reivindicar um lugar que nem era meu por direito. Mas eu ainda podia bater o pé no chão e birrar, não podia? _Deus, como eu queria ter cinco aninhos, agora! ¬¬_

Eu me sobressaltei quando grossos pingos de chuva começaram a cair sobre a minha cabeça. _Que surpresa..._ – pensei.

Puxei o capuz e cobri parcialmente o meu rosto. Agora com o barulho da chuva e alguns longínquos trovões, eu senti uma porção de adrenalina passear pelo meu corpo. Um barulho vindo da esquerda dos fundos da casa chamou minha atenção. Meu coração começou a bater cerca de duas vezes mais rápido e eu me forcei a respirar. Meu pulso também acelerou, mas eu não me interrompi. Comecei a andar o mais silenciosamente que eu conseguia até a fonte do barulho. Parecia alguém ofegando. Ou melhor, alguém lamentando.

Quando eu estava quase chegando na quina da parede da casa que levava até a parte esquerda dos fundos da mansão, tive um choque elétrico. Ok, não foi literalmente um choque, mas foi bem pior que isso. Meu coração parou por um instante e meus olhos quase saíram correndo pelas órbitas dos meus olhos.

Porque à minha frente, haviam pegadas. E essas pegadas eram, claramente, _sangue._

_Respire, Jaz... Respire. Isso não é sangue. Não é sangue. Você está tendo uma ilusão de ótica causada pela adrenalina e seu alto grau de imaginação. Isso perto dos seus pés é apenas tinta vermelha que usaram parar pintar alguma parte interna da casa..._

Eu repeti isso para mim mesma cerca de cinqüenta vezes enquanto observava, estática e com os olhos arregalados, as manchas vermelho sangue. Pareciam feitas por alguém que pisou em algo vermelho e saiu andando depois.

_Mais parece alguém ensangüentado que foi atacado por um maníaco assassino e fugiu do cativeiro..._

Eu, definitivamente, precisava controlar a minha própria mente. Porque minha imaginação estava saindo do controle. Engoli em seco ao erguer a vista e ver que o sangue levava para dentro da casa.

Meu cérebro deu uma reviravolta total e o meu sangue voltou a apostar corrida dentro de minhas veias. Porque, de repente, eu senti. Eu senti a presença peculiar e intensa que eu sentia todas as vezes que eu encontrava qualquer uma das pessoas que residiam no _antigo_ Abrigo. Aquela sensação estranha daqueles olhos cor de ouro me cortando ou a sensação de que minha mente estava sendo invadida. Era aterrorizante. Apesar de eu não saber o motivo por sentir aquilo, eu só temia. Era como temer um leão ou um animal selvagem. Você não o conhece, mas sabe que ele pode lhe fazer mal. E você teme involuntariamente. Yeah, eu senti isso, eu acho.

Dei um grito abafado quando algo passou rapidamente _digo, muito, muito rápido_ por mim. Foi como se um carro de Formula 1 passasse bem ao meu lado; um borrão pouco legível. Tampei minha boca com a mão, tremendo. A chuva estava mais forte agora; os grandes pingos caindo sobre mim com força e fazendo com que eu não ouvisse muita coisa que não fosse o barulho mórbido da chuva. Bem, eu geralmente não acho o barulho da chuva macabro, mas devido toda aquela atmosfera inegavelmente anormal em que eu estava envolta e o _sangue_ no chão... bem, tudo era válido!

Virei para todos os ângulos possíveis, procurando a coisa que havia passado tão rapidamente por mim. Eu fazia aquilo involuntariamente, como se estivesse correndo real perigo.

_Você está, novamente, sendo paranóica Jaz! Paranóica! Não existe nenhuma sombra estranha e macabra! Ela não passou perto de você! E ela NÃO desapareceu misteriosamente em seguida!_

Oh, eu realmente precisava acreditar nisso. E eu acreditaria se não tivesse acontecido _de novo._

Um calafrio me sobressaltou violentamente ao sentir o sopro de vento proporcionado por algo em extrema velocidade. O ar parecia estar mais seco e _muito_ mais frio. Minha mente estava embaralhada demais para formular algo coerente. Eu tentava, mas não conseguia.

Sabe, eu deveria ter saído correndo dali. Pegado minha trouxinha isso é modo de dizer e rasgar fora. Ir para bem longe; para um lugar onde eu poderia sentar em uma poltrona e tomar um chocolate quente enquanto assistia Charmed. Mas pow, porque será que Deus não me fez normal? Digo, eu não deveria ser suicida! Eu já ouvi dizer que os suicidas não vão para o 'céu'. E, caramba, eu totalmente não vou para o céu se isso for verdade. Porque acho que tenho uma queda inexplicável por coisas perigosas.

Tudo bem, eu estava quase desmaiando de medo de tudo aquilo. O vulto passando por mim, o sangue no chão, os gemidos e a temperatura caindo...

Mas a adrenalina também começou a subir por meu corpo. Meu sangue corria tão rápido nas minhas veias que eu pensei que iria ter uma taquicardia. Meu pulso estava tão acelerado que eu cansei de medir e meu coração parecia um tambor de carnaval.

Só que tudo isso parou quando eu ouvi o grito de Adam ressoar pela noite e vindo de dentro da mansão.

- AHHH!!

Eu ofeguei. Meu coração, meu sangue e meu pulso congelaram completamente.

E como se isso não fosse pouco, eu quase desfaleci quando senti o sopro gelado no meu ouvido vindo de uma voz masculina completamente magnífica e ameaçadora ao mesmo tempo; que disse.

- Te peguei.

--

Bem, pessoal, demorei mas postei!!

Capitulo pequeno, mas ainda é um capitulo!

Quero pedir desculpas pela demora, mas é que no ultimo mês tive de ralar muito. Arranjei um pequeno trampo e ainda estava criando um site de RPG baseado na série 'A Mediadora"; de Meg Cabot, chamado Shadowland Tales. Quem se interessar, pessa-me o link! .

Mas finalmente está aqui o capitulo. Houve a primeira palavrinha vinda de um dos Cullen! E não me perguntem de quem foi! Hahahah

Infelizmente não vou poder responder individualmente os comentários, mas sim, essa fanfic foi irrefutavelmente influenciada por Meg Cabot e Vampire Kisses!!

Sou fã louca da Meg e também de vampiros. Juntei tudo e deu no que deu! Hehehe

Espero que estejam gostando, amores...

Comentem parar ter mais capitulo, okay? Huahauha

Mega beijo para Luisa Evans Cullen, Iaah, karla priscylla, ana kawall, e ssnow, Jellycious, kyhetha e Isabella Greengrass que comentaram. Vocês são 1000, garotas!

Beijo para quem não comentou também, claro! x)

Até o proximo capitulo, galera! o/

Dahi.


	5. Desconhecido no escuro

Capitulo cinco 5

**Capitulo cinco 5**

Demorou alguns instantes até que meu coração voltasse a bater. Minhas pupilas dilataram-se ainda mais de susto. Até aquele momento eu não sabia o que acontecia quando uma pessoa tinha uma overdose de êxtase. Mas eu descobri como era só de ouvir aquela voz.

Aquele hálito gelado e com um cheiro agradável que eu desconhecia, adentraram pelo canal do meu ouvido, chegaram até meu cérebro e fez com que este mandasse milhares de ondas elétricas por toda a extensão do meu corpo, fazendo com que eu tivesse a sensação de estar tendo milhares de pequenos choquinhos. Mas, apesar de aterrorizante, aquela sensação era deliciosa.

A presença atrás de mim era marcante, felina e... tentadora. Tentadora porque o meu Instinto suicida, começava a se manifestar. Bem, para que isso fique mais claro, vou nomeá-lo. Esse Instinto se chamará Bob. Continuando... Bob rugiu dentro de mim; querendo que eu fizesse alguma coisa que me fizesse ir direto sem direito à paradas para o inferno. Por que eu pensaria isso se eu nem conhecia a pessoa que havia "me pegado" segundo ela mesma?

Porque o corpo atrás de mim emanava perigo. Eu quase poria ver o letreiro escrito bem na frente da minha cara: "CORRA E SE SALVE!!" , mas Bob sempre exercer muito poder sobre mim para que eu simplesmente me acovardar-se e saísse dali sem nem olhar meu "pegador". E é até engraçado pensar na palavra 'pegador'. Porque eu tenho certeza de que eu não seria pega da forma que queria ser pegada, se é que entende. Mas sim de forma dolorosa e digna de um filme de zumbis ou coisa assim. Porque o grito de dor só podia ser de dor de Adam ainda ecoava pelos meus ouvidos. O grito fresco e macabro que enviou milhares de suposições sobre o que acontecera à minha cabeça.

O que estavam fazendo com o meu melhor amigo?

O que era o sangue no chão?

Que grito fora aquele?

Quem era aquela família?

Eu desconfiava que o dono do hálito gelado que continuava atrás de mim, pudesse responder todas essas perguntas.

À essa altura a chuva havia parado. Eu havia enxugado meu rosto um pouco antes de ouvir o grito apavorado de Adam, mas, por incrível que pareça, ainda havia algo escorrendo pela minha face. Por uma fração de segundo eu me perguntei o que seria, mas então a voz falou novamente, lançando mais milhares de choques por entre todo o meu corpo.

- Não é nada cortês de sua parte espionar lares alheios, Jasmine Johnson. Ou será que prefere apenas Jaz?

Era extraordinariamente difícil concentrar-se em qualquer coisa à minha volta que não fosse aquela voz penetrante. Ela era evidentemente masculina e tinha um tom grave e melodioso que me deixava completamente extasiada. O tom da voz era tão hipnotizante que eu quase não prestei nenhuma atenção ao que ele falava. Só quando ouvi meu próprio nome na frase é que levei um choque de realidade. Ele sabia meu nome? Como ele havia descoberto meu nome?

A adrenalina que eu senti só foi superada por minha extrema curiosidade.

- Você pode se virar, sabe? – A voz perguntou para mim, com um tom bastante sarcástico na voz. A tonalidade da voz insinuava que a pessoa tinha um sorriso nos lábios, mas eu não podia ter certeza já que estava paralisada demais para me mover.

Contudo, aquelas palavras me trouxeram um pouco mais perto pra a realidade.

Fiz um esforço sobre-humano para conseguir me virar. Começou com um pequeno movimento com o pé, e depois cabeça. Eu queria muito ver meu anfitrião.

Quando estava alinhada o bastante para estar de frente com a pessoa, apenas me decepcionei. Digo, não decepcionar do jeito que você está pensando, mas as sombras eram densas demais para que eu realmente distinguisse nitidamente alguma coisa posicionada a um palmo de meu nariz.

Apertei os olhos para enxergar melhor no escuro. Depois de passar tanto tempo nele no escuro, acabei de adaptando um pouco. É um ambiente que me acalma e me faz sentir bem comigo mesma. Aliás, por um lado eu agradeci à escuridão naquele momento, porque assim meu "anfitrião" não iria discernir muito bem as minhas feições medrosas e envergonhadas. Deus, como odeio admitir que estava com medo _e_ constrangida. Mas era fato. Pelo menos esses aspectos também vinham acompanhados de curiosidade e... bem, eu estava atraída pela voz, confesso.

_Certo, é agora, Jaz._

_Destrava essa sua língua e para de agir como se o próprio __Freddy Krueger_

_estivesse à sua frente!!_

Só que a situação era bem diferente. E eu me dei conta disse quando a grande silhueta diante de mim deu um passo da escuridão e deixou-se ser banhado pela luz da lua. Minha boca fez um perfeito "O" quando eu o distingui. Era, irrefutavelmente, o Cara Grandão que eu havia visto na escola.

Ele tinha os ombros mais largos e sensuais que eu já havia visto em toda a minha vida. Os lábios dele pareciam ter sido contornados por alguém como Michelangelo e os olhos brilhavam, acesos e cor de ouro intenso, como os olhos de um gato no escuro. Não consegui avistar muito, mas o que avistei me deixou completamente embasbacada. Meu queixo continuou caído, como se tivesse alguma coisa que o ligasse diretamente ao chão.

E então ele sorriu.

Quase tive espasmos diretamente ligados ao meu comportamento alucinado dos últimos dois dias. Os dentes dele pareciam ser extremamente afiados e eram de um branco reluzente, que só era ofuscado pelo brilho dourado de seus olhos. Ele era assustador; e eu me via irrefutavelmente atraída para ele.

- Sabe, eu realmente imaginei que você fosse um pouco mais ousada. Julgando pelo sorriso que você me deu hoje cedo, sabe? – Ele cruzou os braços e eu me forcei a não ficar olhando-o com toda aquela adoração.

Balancei a cabeça fortemente, como se eu fosse acordar no meio quarto cor de laranja a qualquer momento. Balancei novamente cabeça, mas tudo o que eu via era negro. Nada de cortinas alaranjadas ou tapetes alaranjados. Negro. Apenas negro.

- Q-quem é você? – Eu mesma balbuciei isso? Que vitória, dude!

- Uau, pensei que _algo _havia comido a sua língua. – O cara deu uma risada – E eu sou Emmett. Sei quem você é, então não vou perguntar. Mas não se preocupe, tenho um bocado de perguntas para te fazer.

- O que você fez com Adam? Onde está Adam? O que... – minha voz se tornava gradativamente histérica. Senti, novamente, algo incomodando meu rosto; como se os pingos da chuva escorressem pelo capuz e rolassem pela minha cara.

- Vejo que você também... – mais uma risadinha, referindo-se ao fato de eu possuir tantas perguntas para fazer quanto ele. – Seu amigo está bem, certo? Ele quase não escapa, mas parece que ele teve bastante sorte, novamente. – A voz dele era um pouco amargurada, agora. Como se ele não gostasse do fato de Adam estar supostamente bem. E minhas suspeitas foram respondidas depois de eu ouvi-lo sussurrar – o que é uma droga.

- Como assim? O que aconteceu com ele? Oh! Maníaco!! Do que você está falando? Oh! Maníaco!! Você queria vê-lo machucado? Você... – Perguntas, perguntas e mais perguntas. Era só o que eu conseguia formular. Era como se meu cérebro estivesse travado, saca? Bem patético da minha parte, claro.

- Pensei que você não fosse dada a pequenos chiliques. Mas admiro a coragem e a proteção que você tem com o garotinho. Mas, repito, ele está bem. – A ultima frase foi novamente cheia de amargura. O que havia com aquele cara? _Aquele anjo celestial_... Mas, dane-se. Ele podia ser um anjo celestial, mas Adam era meu amigo e eu não podia ignorar todo o perigo ali.

- Quero vê-lo. Quero ver Adam. – Novamente a sensação de algo pingando em meu rosto. Que coisa mais estranha! Nem chovia mais.

Para a minha surpresa, o cara intitulado Emmett, deu um passo para perto de mim. Estávamos frente a frente. O olhar dele me cortava em pedaços, como se fossem laminas poderosas. De repente eu me vi presa àquele olhar.

Ele estendeu seu enorme braço em minha direção e eu abafei um grito de medo. Suas feições denunciavam que ele se divertia com o meu medo.

Surpreendentemente, ele apenas passou a mão pelo meu rosto; como se estivesse limpando algo.

- Você está chorando. – Não era uma pergunta. Dei um passo para trás, mesmo que aquilo fosse contrario aos meus desejos. Bob pulsou novamente dentro de mim. – Bem, já que quer tanto vê-lo, vamos vê-lo! – Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e pareceu bastante despojado agora; quase brincalhão.

Ele estava falando sério? Adam estava realmente lá dentro?

- Vamos. – ele fez seu convite enquanto simplesmente passava por mim e ia em direção à porta dos fundos. A porta de onde o grito de Adam havia vindo.

Mas eu não entraria lá. Eu não iria me entregar tão facilmente para a morte e o sangue.

Eu iria negar veementemente para o cara maravilhoso, mas antes disso eu senti o baque surdo de algo muito duro sendo colidido com a minha cabeça. E antes de cair desmaiada, eu realmente tive a impressão de que era um tijolo.

**x•x**

Oiii novamente, amorinhas!

Mais um capitulo! Juro que nem iria postar hoje, mas esse trecho aí deslanchou mente afora e eu não resisti! Agora descobriram de quem é a voz misteriosa, hã? Hehe Capitulo pequenino, mas é bem importante. Espero que vocês estejam atentas aos detalhes que acontecem tanto no cap 4 quanto nesse, porque agora parte dos mistérios serão revelados!

Obrigada às meninas que comentaram! Respondi para a maioria se esqueci de alguma por favor desculpem-me! e agradeço pela força que estão dando!

Mega beijo e espero que tenham curtido o capitulo!

Dahi.


	6. Sonhos e vozes

**Capitulo seis**

Primeiro parecia que eu me encontrava em algum universo alternativo e diferente. Eu estava em pé, olhando para todos os lados, mas tudo o que eu conseguia ver eram manchas coloridas e opacas, que se moviam esporadicamente e pareciam falar comigo. Bem, talvez não fosse comigo, mas elas pareciam falar, de qualquer forma.

Depois de alguns momentos, comecei a assinalar formas.

Eu olhei para o chão e consegui distinguir... grama. Grama molhada e misturada com neve e... _relva_. Yeah, grama, neve e relva. _Mistura medonha_

Apertei os olhos para conseguir melhor. Me dei conta de que era noite. Tudo era bem escuro e, de repente, grama não era mais verde. Eu só conseguia distinguir o branco da neve contrastando com a escuridão.

Senti folhas e galhos roçando em mim, portanto, eu parecia estar andando. Ou melhor, eu sentia uma ansiedade tão grande, que eu só podia estar correndo. _Ou fugindo de algo..._

Naquele momento eu pude ouvir claramente uma voz estranhamente conhecida falou.

- _Corra, Red! Corra!!_

E então outra voz, desta vez completamente desconhecida, bradou.

- _Jaz, espere!!! Espere!!_

Eu estava dividida. Muito dividida.

Porque a primeira voz era claramente a do meu melhor amigo. O cara em quem eu sempre depositei minha confiança desde que ele havia me salvado de Troy [meu arquiinimigo e ladrão de balas da primeira série].

E a segunda tinha simplesmente um tom de voz inigualável; que fazia com que eu desejasse desesperadamente fazer tudo o que ele queria.

Consequentemente, eu não sabia o que fazer.

Pensava em parar, mas meus pés não me obedeciam. Continuavam correndo e correndo por um lugar que parecia ser uma floresta sem fim...

Eu sentia o medo se alastrando por toda a extensão do meu corpo e isso piorou quando comecei a ver vultos.

Eles estavam atrás de mim, eu sabia. E eu também sabia que havia chegado a hora.

Eu gritei alto quando uma mão de ferro segurou o meu pulso e um hálito gelado soprou em meu pescoço.

Mas antes que eu fosse totalmente dominada pelo medo, tudo em volta simplesmente se tornou como no inicio.

Manchas opacas e coloridas. E não havia mais floresta, nem neve e nem os vultos.

-•x•-

As vozes, no entanto, continuaram.

- Talvez tenha mesmo sido uma idéia muito repentina vir para cá. – Uma voz feminina linda, maternal e gentil falou. Eu sabia que não era comigo. Ela parecia estar conversando com mais alguém.

- Eu não consegui prever nada disso. Aliás, tudo o que eu vi foi a cidade ideal para nós. – Uma voz fina, mas igualmente gentil, comentou. Parecia a voz de uma adolescente. Uma adolescente professora de aula de canto. Você já conversou com uma professora de aula de canto, não já? Suas vozes são incrivelmente melodiosas e lindas.

- Eu entendo, Alice querida. – A primeira voz voltou a falar; como se estivesse tentando acalmar a dona da voz de professora de aula de canto.

- Bem, no quesito de perfeição, essa cidade é absolutamente _isto_ para nós. Perfeita. Mas ninguém imaginou que aconteceria o que aconteceu. – Agora a voz era masculina. Masculina, grave e quase paterna.

- Mas aconteceu, Carlisle. E temos de tomar uma decisão quanto a isso. – Outra voz distinta e masculina. Era um pouco rouca e séria. Contudo, era linda como todas as outras.

- Jasper, as coisas não são assim. Lembra quando aconteceu com Emmett? É igual, só que ninguém morreu. Por enquanto. – A voz fina e melodiosa da professora de canto ecoou com uma mistura de desaprovação e carinho. A voz dela parecia estar próxima do tal de Jasper.

- Ninguém vai morrer. – Meu coração deu um salto nesse momento. Não por causa de estarem falando em morte. _Poderia ser isso. Realmente poderia. Mas não foi. _A causa é que a voz veio de muito, muito perto de mim. Como se o dono daquela voz grave e hipnótica estivesse bem ao meu lado e virado em minha direção. E isso, dã, me , eu sei que já sou afetada por natureza, mas ainda assim isso, tipo, me perturbou.

Agora todos haviam ficado em silencio.

Tentei abrir meus olhos, mas foi em vão. Era como se minhas pálpebras estivessem presas. Eu queria ver quem eram todas aquelas pessoas, mas eu não conseguia me mexer. Eu só conseguia pensar.

Aliás, falando em pensar, minha mente repentinamente tornou-se um turbilhão.

Porque eu comecei a me lembrar das coisas.

Me lembrei de como eu estava em pânico enquanto tentava invadir a mansão da elevação; me lembrei de Drake estupidamente engasgado em sua moto; lembrei-me também das pegadas no chão... E isso me lembrou de duas coisas que fizeram meu coração pular novamente.

O grito de Adam e o cara grandão e absurdamente lindo.

Nesse momento tudo o que eu desejei foi gritar. O pânico voltou a alugar cada centímetro do meu cérebro e, de repente, eu senti várias pessoas perto de mim. Não me pergunte como eu _senti_ isso, cara. Foi simples. De repente eu sabia que estavam lá.

Mas isso não fez meu pânico diminuir. Pelo contrário; ele só aumentou exponencialmente.

- Edward, será que posso falar com ela? – A primeira voz que eu ouvi; aquela maternal e gentil; falou para a pessoa que parecia estar ao meu lado.

Seguiu-se um silencio um pouco estranho.

- Edward, Esme pode ajudá-la a se acalmar. – Agora era a voz paterna.

Ouvi o pequeno barulho de uma cadeira se arrastando e, momentos depois, a voz gentil estava bem perto de mim.

- Olá querida... – _Como se eu estivesse sóbria o bastante para que ela tivesse certeza de que eu a estava ouvindo. Ela era médium ou algo assim? Por Deus. _

- Ela pode te ouvir. – A voz avassaladora do cara que fizera meu peito dar um pulo falou para a tal de Esme. Eu fazia um esforço sobre-humano para associar os nomes às próprias descrições feitas por mim, mas repentinamente eu me dei conta de que a dificuldade vinha do fato de que minha cabeça parecia ter sido esmagada. E a dor era lancinante. – E ela sente muita dor também. – De novo a voz dele. Ele seria o tal do Edward? Eu não tinha certeza. E doía muito tentar pensar nisso.

- Vou buscar alguns analgésicos. – A voz paternal disse e depois eu ouvi passos.

- Querida, não se preocupe. Você está salva. Cuidamos de você. Queremos o seu bem e o bem de seu amigo... – Adam! Só a menção inócua desse nome fez meu pulso acelerar novamente. Eu queria abrir os olhos. Eu queria vê-lo e saber se ele estava bem.

- Eu _acho_ que ela vai abrir os olhos em mais ou menos um minuto. _Acho. _– A voz da professora de canto.

- Não entendo toda essa sua incerteza, Alice. Apesar de que todas as previsões sejam possibilidades, não conseguir ver realmente muita coisa é, no mínimo, estranho. – A voz paternal já estava ali e se referindo à ultima frase. _Ele não tinha ido buscar algo? Não foi? Oh, acho que alguém arrancou o meu cérebro. Alguém viu meu cérebro perdido por aí? _- É claro que Jasmine tem _algo mais_, contanto, isso não justifica. – _Quem esse indivíduo pensa que é para me chamar por JASMINE? Mas, hey, espera, o que ele disse que eu tinha? Algo mais? Dude, isso foi bem interessante._

Agora minha cabeça não parecia estar esmagada. Parecia estar... quebrada. Ora, há uma certa diferença aí. Porque antes a dor era quase insuportável, mas depois comecei a sentir uma dormência que era bastante agradável, julgando pelo meu estado anterior. Realmente não sei como a dormência chegou - sendo que nem ao menos vi os tais analgésicos e tenho certeza de que o cara nem foi buscar -, mas ela foi bem vinda. Me senti como na vez em que caí de patins quando tinha treze anos. Naquele dia eu quebrei o braço e bati a cabeça. Lembro até que achei fofo quando Adam doou seu sangue para mim - porque, sabe como é, eu praticamente derramei trezentos e sessenta litros de sangue ali. 'Tá, exagerei _um pouquinho_ mas ainda assim foi muito sangue. E achei legal a parte do braço, porque todos assinaram e tudo mais. Com exceção de Drake, que desenhou a Pamela Anderson segurando uma garrafa de refrigerante. E até hoje penso que aquilo não era uma garrafa de refrigerante...

Me dispersei por um momento da sala ao meu redor. Antes eu estava completamente em pânico e em alerta completo. Mas algo começou a agir como entorpecente em mim e, apesar de eu me sentir mais _eu mesma_, fiquei um tanto quanto distraída.

- Edward consegue ler a mente dela, não é? – A voz bonita do cara que eu me lembrava chamar-se Jasper falou. E não posso dizer que eu estava prestando muita atenção no que ele falava. A melodia de sua voz era bem mais atraente naquele momento. Me perguntei como eu ainda conseguia associar os nomes falados com as vozes depois da entorpecimento e tudo mais. Mas eu sempre tive uma memória fotográfica, de todo modo. Não que eu estivesse vendo alguma coisa ali, já que meus olhos haviam ganhado vida própria e não obedeciam meu comando para que abrissem e olhassem quem é que estava ao meu redor. Logo, só me restava prestar atenção na conversa e na canção proporcionada pela voz _deles_.

- Sim. – A resposta monossilábica veio do cara da voz hipnótica. Bem, já que todas as vozes ali expeliam ondas de hipnose, direi que a voz veio de Edward; que era o cara que parecia estar perto de mim quando todos estavam matutando sobre morte ou o que quer que seja a parafernália. Mas a voz dele não era de contentamento. Era quase um muxoxo, por assim dizer. A voz dele demonstrava certo aborrecimento, notei.

Tentei abrir os olhos novamente. Dessa vez creio que mexi algum milímetro de pálpebras. Mesmo que isso fizesse a minha cabeça voltar a latejar como uma bomba equivalente à que foi lançada em Hiroshima e Nagasaki, já era um avanço e tanto!

- Jasmine, querida... – A voz maternal assoviou novamente perto do meu ouvido. Emanava uma tranqüilidade sem igual, e eu quase desisti de tentar abrir os olhos e me entregar ao sono novamente. Mas, sabe, eu consigo ser bem ranzinza às vezes. – Consegue me ouvir? Não fique nervosa... está tudo muito bem. – Cara, porque é que a anômala continuava a falar essas coisas? Eu tinha perdido as minhas pernas e não tinha me dado conta disso? Porque, pelo que eu saiba, é assim que os médicos que amputam partes corpóreas tratam seus pacientes quando são obrigados a fazer algo do gênero. Ou então psiquiatras quando estão falando com algum psicopata e tal. Mas, alô, eu não sou tão retardada assim!

A mulher continuou falando comigo. Falava coisas meio sem sentido e, depois de um tempo, eu desisti de prestar atenção. Porque, pouco a pouco, meus sentidos iniciaram a voltar. Primeiro minhas pernas, depois os braços e, com jubilo, consegui abrir os olhos. É claro que a primeira coisa que eu vi foram quatro cabeças olhando diretamente para mim. E devo ressaltar que eram as cabeças mais lindas que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida.

Fui profundamente sobressaltada pela visão dos sorrisos do tipo "Bem vinda!" ou "que bom que ela acordou" endereçados a mim. Eu tinha plena _certeza_ de que parecia maníaca ali. E do pior jeito possível. Meu olhar variava de indagador para diametralmente confuso. Mesmo que minha cabeça ainda ameaçasse explodir a cidade inteira, eu tentei focalizar direito os rostos.

O primeiro que notei foi o da mulher que tinha um aspecto mais velho. Bem, ela era jovem, mas ainda assim parecia ser a mais velha. Além da aparência espetacular que era inegavelmente presente em todas as demais pessoas ali, ela parecia _mesmo_ maternal; e sorria tranquilizadoramente para mim. O outro estava ao lado dela. Julgando por sua mão atada com a mulher, eles eram namorados ou algo assim. Ele devia ser o cara da voz paternal. Do meu outro lado estava uma garota muito baixa com cabelos curtos e espetadinhos - _achei fashion, falei_ - que eu julguei ser a da voz fina. Ao seu lado estava um loiro maravilhoso que parecia estar concentrado em algo. Não me preocupei em saber o que era; mas assim que olhei para ele, senti aquele agradável entorpecimento voltar.

Tentei me situar; mesmo que isso fosse praticamente impossível sendo que eu fora avassalada pela presença marcante daquelas pessoas. Consegui constatar que eu estava em uma cama. Não, era uma espécie de maca de luxo. Ao meu lado tinha uma mesa com alguns materiais médicos e alguma coisa alta com algo pendurado. Tentei focalizar melhor e arregalei os olhos. _Soro? Ai-Meu-Deus eu tive mesmo minhas pernas amputadas?_

Certo, mesmo que isso fosse uma piadinha sem graça comigo mesma, eu não consegui evitar em olhar para baixo e constar que minhas pernas continuavam em mim. E o soro estava vazio, então eu não tinha que ver nenhuma agulha dentro do meu corpo ou algo assim.

- Que bom que você acordou. – O homem paternal falou, me olhando simpaticamente. – Você nos deu um grande susto, Jasmine. Seu amigo cometeu um pequeno erro e houve muito sangue...

De repente minhas orelhas estavam em pé. Não literalmente, é claro. Mas eu fiquei bem alerta na menção da palavra "amigo". De quem ele estava falando? Adam? Adam perdeu muito sangue? Que erro? CARALHO, PORRA, PUTA QUE PARIU, O ADAM MORREU???!!!

Sabe, eu realmente desconfio que meus olhos arregalaram alguns quilômetros quadrados nessa hora, porque todos ali ficaram nervosos repentinamente. E de forma igualmente repentina, eu estava ainda mais alerta, desconfiada e pronta para qualquer ataque que viesse a sofrer. Aquelas pessoas não eram tão inofensivas quanto pareciam. Não mesmo, mano.

O medo por Adam que senti fez um nó se instalar na minha garganta e minha cabeça voltar a latejar como se fosse um relógio velho de parede. Mas eu não estava nem aí. Eu tinha de dar o fora de perto daquelas pessoas.

Me sentei bruscamente, praticamente hiperventilando. E eu não ligava que eu fosse ter uma paralisia cerebral ou o que quer que seja. Eu só tinha de ir para longe, mesmo que a minha esperança quanto a isso fosse praticamente nula. Porque, por mais que eu quisesse negar, a aura perigosa e predadora que envolvia aquelas pessoas era evidente.

O cara paternal ia falar alguma coisa - talvez alguma repreensão fingidamente preocupada sobre a minha ação brusca -, mas antes que ele pudesse fazer isso, ouvimos o estrondo de alguém adentrando para o quarto - ou sei lá onde estávamos. Talvez em alguma caverna milenar... _O.k. sem exageros._

- E então? A bela adormecida acordou? – Nessa hora todo o meu sistema interno revirou deu um salto duplo carpado. _O CARA GRANDÃO!!_

A primeira coisa que eu fiz foi sair correndo e... _agarrá-lo. _Com _força._

-•x•-

E então eu ouvi uma gargalhada. É isso aí, uma _gargalhada._

Sabe, é um pouco estranho escutar uma gargalhada depois que você está veementemente convencida de que vai ser assassinada e que seu amigo foi atacado e provavelmente foi enterrado no quintal da mansão assombrada da sua cidade.

Mas eu ouvi. E não era uma gargalhada do mal como em filmes de terror onde o vilão é psicoticamente perturbado. O cara que gargalhou parecia um _pouquinho_ perturbado; mas não de um jeito ruim e sim de um jeito... _engraçado._ O que era evidente em sua gargalhada, dã.

Meus braços estavam completamente envoltos e apertados ao redor da cintura do Cara grandão. Esse era um apelido pacóvio que eu havia dado ao homem que eu havia conhecido há algum período atrás. Falo "período" porque realmente não sei quanto tempo se passou desde que eu fui atacada. E o legal é que eu nem sabia quem fora o perseguidor que havia arregaçado com a minha cabeça. Eu só sabia que não fora Emmett - _eu sei o nome dele. Incrível, não? – _porque ele estava bem à minha frente quando aconteceu e eu caí desmaiada. Então não _podia_ ser ele, certo? Pelo menos se ele não fizesse parte de alguma conspiração assassina e tinha a função de me distrair enquanto me atacavam pelas costas. Mas na verdade eu não me importei com isso. Ele era a única pessoa que eu conhecia naquele lugar e, mesmo que ele tenha ajudado a enterrar Adam no quintal, era a única pessoa em quem eu podia... _me segurar_. E eu fiz isso. Literalmente.

- Wow. – Ele falou, depois da gargalhada espalhafatosa. Seus braços não paravam de se mover; como se ele hesitasse em me abraçar de volta, talvez. Mas eu continuava não dando a mínima e continuei _pregada_ a ele. Talvez tenha sido patético fazer isso. Talvez eu só parecesse uma criançinha com medo do bicho papão, mas quem liga? Pow, e se eu estivesse certa e o Adam jazesse em algum lugar do quintal da mansão? 'Tá bom, confesso que isso é só mais alguma invenção da minha imaginação anormal, mas ainda assim eu tinha o pleno conhecimento de que as coisas ali não estavam nada bem. Eu podia _sentir_ o clima pesado no ar. – Você é mais forte que o seu amiguinho, sabia?

Nessa hora eu o soltei. Bruscamente.

Dei um passo para trás, olhando indagadoramente para ele. E eu continuava parecendo maníaca, é claro.

- Adam... – Sussurrei. Foi a primeira coisa que eu havia falado desde que acordara.

- Correu tudo bem, pequena. Nem sofreu. – Ele era tão displicente que chegava a me irritar. E era tão gostosão que me fazia esquecer a irritação instantaneamente, claro.

Limpei minha garganta. Eu estava como quando acabamos de acordar e temos aquela voz rouca e meio falhada, sabe? Então, se eu fosse esculachar aquele bando de gente era melhor eu ter uma voz firme. Mas antes de dizer algo, eu passei a mão pela cabeça. Eu tinha uma faixa de gaze enrolada ao redor dela.

- Ah, não. – Eu disse. – Ah, _não. _– Voltei a dizer.

- Eu tive de enfaixá-la para obstruir o vazamento de sangue. Espero que não se importe. – Não me dei o trabalho de associar voz nenhuma. Mas eu nem precisei, afinal. – A propósito, eu sou Carlisle. Sou médico e você não precisa se preocupar.

- É isso aí, Jaz. Ninguém jogou seu cérebro fora. – Emmett brincou, ainda insistindo em me chamar pelo apelido. Ele era um intrometido, é claro; mas quem se importa? Bem, o fato é que a piada dele não aliviou a minha preocupação.

Vou te contar um segredo. EU TENHO MÃE E PAI! E eles iriam ME MATAR quando vissem a minha cabeça DAQUELE jeito! Porque, por Deus, como eu iria disfarçar que não havia saído no meio da noite depois de ter chegado do Kam's com Adam? Como eu iria disfarçar que não sou nenhuma louca que fica invadindo a casa alheia por aí? Tudo bem que eu não[?] sou _realmente_ uma louca invasora, mas, qual é? Eu continuava parecendo um soltado fracassado voltando do Vietnã!

_Devo ter matado Jesus na outra vida. É bem provável. _

Porque as coisas não estavam nada bem. Na verdade, as coisas estavam desabando em cima da minha cabeça. Eu me sentia confusa, incompleta, maníaca, estranha, em pânico, perdida e culpada. Meu estado psicológico estava completamente em frangalhos e nessa parte eu não estava exagerando. E, cara, eu estava muito, _muito_ emotiva. Me orgulho de dizer que eu tenho nervos de aço. Porque, sabe como é, eu tenho _mesmo._ Agüento ver qualquer coisa e fazer qualquer coisa. Sou bem resistente à dor também. Mas de tempo em tempo eu simplesmente desabo. Meio que na parte ruim da palavra, entende? Apesar de ser ótima em pressão e tudo mais, me sentir confusa, perdida e mais um bocado de coisas juntas, só me fez fazer algo que eu não fazia há muito tempo.

Chorar compulsivamente.

É isso aí. Eu simplesmente me sentei no chão e chorei. E foi aquele choro de gente rico de quem ouve-se apenas algumas lamentações glamourosas. Eu chorei _mesmo._ Daquele tipo em que você abre a boca e faz um bocado de barulhos horríveis, porém reconfortantes.

Eu não tinha animo de levantar a cabeça para olhar a reação dos presentes ali, mas eu sabia que isso era a ultima coisa que eles poderiam esperar de mim. Choro. Obviamente eles estavam em choque e um pouco perdidos também. Mas o que eu podia fazer? Eu nunca estive tão confusa em minha vida! Fui atacada por uma pessoa que nem sei quem é, estava em uma casa cheia de estranhos e meio predadores, havia perdido um monte de sangue e, pelo que constatei, meu melhor amigo também. E eu acho que não estaria chorando como um bebê se Adam estivesse ali. Provavelmente eu estaria, sei lá, tendo um dos meus ataques com ele. Mas não, eu tinha a cabeça enfaixada como um soldado que perdeu a guerra e não fazia a mínima idéia do que falar para os meus pais quando chegasse em casa. Não que isso realmente me metesse medo, mas e Adam? Mesmo que ele não estivesse enterrado sete palmos abaixo do chão em algum lugar daquele quintal, ele iria me dar uma boa sova de briga no dia seguinte.

Mas, espere, ele ficou falando um milhão de vezes que não era para eu invadir essa casa, pois era perigoso. Mas e ele? Ele invadiu, e foi primeiro que eu, não foi? O que Adam estivera fazendo ali? Sei que ele estava tão curioso quanto eu, mas o que o atraiu? O que acontecera? O que causara o seu grito?

_Definitivamente, matei Jesus em uma das minhas reencarnações. Se eu crê-se em reencarnação, lógico. Ainda assim, eu devia ser muito, muito má. Tipo Judas. É, totalmente tipo o Judas. _

E agora, não bastasse eu estar sentada no chão e chorando como uma criança que teve seu pirulito de morango roubado, eu comecei a balbuciar coisas.

- E-ELE DIS-SSE-E QUE-E... QUE E-UU NÃO PO-PODIAA... EL-LE PEDIU-U... AHHHHH – Eu queria dizer que Adam tinha avisado. E agora era culpa minha tudo ter acabado assim. _Ele nem sofreu..._ foi o que Emmett disse.

- Querida, porque o choro? Está tudo bem agora. Carlisle e Edward cuidaram de você. E eu e Jasper ajudamos a acabar com o sofrimento do seu amigo. Tudo está parcialmente resolvido.

Do que ela estava FALANDO? Ela e Japer haviam MATADO o meu amigo?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

É, eu apenas chorei mais. E mais. E era tão compulsivo que eu nem ao menos conseguia respirar direito.

- Jasper. Jasper, por favor ajude-a a se acalmar. Não podemos levá-la em casa nesse estado.

Em casa? Naquele estado? Me levar?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mais choro. E mais. E acho que eu estava começando a babar também.

- Eu estou tentando. Mas não estou obtendo muito resultado, Esme. – Era a voz do loiro.

- Nem eu. Não consigo enxergar muito dela. Apenas _algumas_ coisas. As superficiais. – A voz da moça de cabelo espetadinho.

- Edward. Você... O que podemos fazer para ajudá-la? – O tom era implorativo agora.

Eu continuava chorando desesperadamente. Porque eu havia perdido-o. Perdido Adam. Eu havia perdido meu melhor amigo. Alguém que eu realmente amo. E era tudo culpa minha.

- Ela... Ela está pensando sobre... Sobre o amigo dela. Que o ama e... ela... – Ele falava entre pausas; como se estivesse se concentrando muito em mim para poder chegar a conclusões. Mas, espere, COMO ele conseguia fazer isso? Como? Ele estava lendo minha mente? Isso era loucura demais ATÉ para mim!

- Só me faltava essa. – A voz estranhamente reconfortante de Emmett falou agora. Ele parecia um pouco culpado também, julgando pelo tom da voz. – Chega. Jaz, vamos sair daqui.

Nessa hora meu choro diminuiu um pouco, devido a surpresa. Levantei a cabeça e olhei-o indagadoramente.

_Sair? Ir para onde? Ele era demente ou algo assim? _

Quer sabeR? ÓTIMO! Eu queria _mesmo _dar o fora dali. E eu acho que estava prestes a vomitar, de qualquer forma.

- Não. – A voz avassaladora do Edward negou.

- Por quê? Quem deveria estar tendo "chilique" aqui sou eu, cara! – Agora o Emmett.

- Não é seguro. – Edward.

- Tanto faz. – Emmett.

- Não seja displicente, Emmett. Pode ser sério. – Edward.

- Sério foi o fato de eu praticamente ter um par de chifres invisíveis aqui, Edward. – Emmett provavelmente apontando para o alto de sua cabeça.

- Você não pode simplesmente levá-la e comprometer tudo. – Edward.

- Ela só confia _em mim._ Lê a mente dela. Ela confia em você? NÃO. – Emmett.

Silencio.

Senti braços fortíssimos me levantando do chão. Me vi em pé tão rápido que nem notei quando o chão começou a se afastar de mim. Eu estava no colo enorme e gelado de Emmett.

E é claro que eu não estava entendendo bulhufas daquilo tudo. De repente tudo estava silencioso e eu só ouvia o barulho do meu próprio choro. Emmett começou a andar. E então o chão sumiu e eu só consegui sentir um vento congelante em meus ossos e ver vultos. Como se estivéssemos a 100km/h.

---------------•x•----------------

Heeeeeeey xuxús, pêras, morangos e... abacaxis[?]! x)

Mais um capitulo para vocês. Dessa vez ele foi maior, viram? Nove páginas do Word. Obviamente foi pra compensar o tempo em que passei sem postar, mas é que fiquei duas semanas sem internet, então dá pra imaginar... =/

E for god, por favor não surtem na minha pagina de Reviews....

Ok, podem surtar a vontade! Huhahahahah

Mas em fim... o capitulo em que os Cullen realmente aparecem. Só faltou umas pessoinhas aí, mas ainda não é hora.

E, oh Yeah, quando eu resolvo algum mistério, trato de por mais algum só para deixar vcs curiosos! Hehe

Estou aqui, roendo as unhas para saber se vocês gostaram do capitulo!

Ah, quero agradecer minhas leitoras fieis, por estarem sempre dando força à fanfic [tanto aqui no quanto no orkut]. E também às novas leitoras, que são igualmente importantes! Amo vocês, girls. Vcs SÃO essa fanfic!

E aaaproveitando, quero recomendar uma outra fanfic de Universo Alternativo.

A fanfic da Iaah, chamada "Renascer" - net/s/4571248/7/Renascer. Eu adorei! Inclusive reparei que algumas das leitoras daqui também estão lá. Mas quem ainda não lê, Check-on it! É realmente boa.

Não posso me esquecer de agradecer ao tópico para a Red's Diary que criaram na comuh de Fanfics de Twilight no Orkut. Valew mesmo meninas!

E JURO que não demoro a postar. Até porque o próximo capitulo já está pronto. **Quero** só os comentários e logo depois vem o cap 7, ok? [Olha a pressão aí!]

_With love and Affection..._

Dahi.


	7. Don't make me wait!

**Capitulo 7**

Eu não fazia idéia de onde estava.

Está bem, isso é uma mentira. Eu _sabia_ onde estávamos, mas eu só não queria acreditar que havíamos chegado lá tão rápido. Porque, por mais que Grayville fosse bem pequena, era terminantemente impossível alguém cruzá-la por inteiro em menos de trinta segundos.

Logo que Emmett me pegou no colo e realizou qualquer coisa que era incrivelmente estranha, minha cabeça só doeu mais. Fechei meus olhos com força e tentei imaginar que eu estava em um simples carrossel. A sensação daquele movimento chegava perto à de ter a cabeça explodida por uma bazuca do exercito, mas logo que fechei meus olhos esperando que a dor se alastrasse por meu sistema e fizesse com que eu desmaiasse de dor, ela simplesmente parou. Bem, na verdade ela não parou realmente. Nós é que havíamos parado.

E então eu arrisquei abrir os olhos, e, pasma, constatei que estávamos em cima de uma das grandes elevações que ficam no oposto da cidade.

O lugar não tinha casas. Apenas muitas arvores e relva, mas nós estávamos ao ar livre. Eu tenho certeza de que distinguiria a brilhante lua crescente se olhasse para o céu. Mas igualmente sabia sabia que isso só iria piorar a sensação de esmagamento em meu cérebro.

- Eu te odeio. – Foi o que eu falei. É, foi um comentário completamente sem noção, mas a dor na minha cabeça naquela hora era maior do que qualquer tesão que eu poderia sentir pelo cara. Por qualquer um deles. Até por Edward; o cara da voz avassaladora, que era, de longe, o mais gostoso. Bem, seria. Mas ainda prefiro caras grandalhões. Bem, depois de hoje eu não tenho certeza de nada, mas dane-se.

Eu ouvi mais uma gargalhada vinda do meu lado. Uma gargalhada sonora. E então o silencio. Eu não sabia o porquê de ele não estar falando nada. Eu esperava que ele pudesse me dar uma razão para estarmos ali, ou simplesmente explicar o fato de termos nos tele-transportado para um lugar tão distante em cerca de quatro segundos e meio. Mas ele só ficou em silencio. Para a minha revolta, é claro.

Contudo, eu não disse nada, pois estava ocupada demais tentando morrer. Porque seria bem gentil da parte de Deus se a única coisa ruim ali fosse a minha cabeça esmagada. Mas não. Havia Adam. E, droga, eu sabia que nem eu e nem ele estavamos em bons lençóis.

- Porra, eu te odeio mesmo. – Eu disse de novo para ele. Mais uma gargalhada. Entretanto, a segunda gargalhada foi um pouco amarga no final.

Minha cabeça foi lentamente parando de rodar e ganhando apenas um latejo que eu sabia ser incessante. – E se vai me matar, mate logo. – Outra frase totalmente sem noção.

- Qual é, eu não vou te matar. – Levantei minha cabeça e ele estava parecendo incrédulo. E rindo, é claro. Desde que eu havia visto-o pela primeira vez, ele sempre estava rindo. Devia apelida-lo de O Cara da Risadinha, e não de O Cara Grandão. – Você tem uma imaginação bem macabra, sabia? Edward me disse...

- DANE-SE O QUE AQUELE VIDENTE DOIDO DISSE! – Vidente doido, lindo, gostoso, maravilhoso, espetacular, extraordinário... Esqueci de algo? Ah, é. E magnífico também. – O MEU AMIGO FOI ASSASSINADO E VOCÊ FICA RINDO COMO UMA IENA ESTPÚPIDA!! – Isso foi um surto? Imagina... claro que não...

O meu olhar de ódio para ele o pegou de surpresa. Ele retribuiu o meu olhar com mais incredulidade do que antes e então me olhou como se eu fosse uma lunática.

- Você é completamente insana. – Ele colocou a mão nos bolsos e olhou para a lua. Eu dei um passo para frente, muito tentada em dar com um pedaço de pau na cabeça dele, mas ele começou a falar antes que eu pudesse pegar o pedaço de madeira que havia perto dos meus pés – O seu amigo não está morto, Jaz. Sai dessa, você é dramática, imaginativa e... humana demais. – Vou fingir que não entendi a ultima frase, mas de qualquer forma, meu peito foi invadido por um alivio tão grande que eu não contive um suspiro. _Adam não estava morto? Estava vivo? Vivo? Respirando total? _

Como se estivesse lendo minha mente – _e só de pensar nessa frase eu lembro do outro cara. O Edward. Putaquepariu que insano _– ele voltou a falar.

- É, você e sua mente cheia de distúrbios, entenderam tudo errado. Digo pela enésima vez que ele ESTÁ BEM!! – Oops, agora ele parecia um pouco nervoso. Como se o fato de Adam estar bem o irritasse. Meu pulso voltou a acelerar quando de repente ele estava frente a frente comigo, me olhando com tanto aborrecimento e nervosismo que eu senti medo. Tentei ficar calma, mas havia tanto rancor em seus olhos que foi difícil não me imaginar sendo chacinada ou algo assim. E eu realmente pensei que isso fosse acontecer, mas então outra pessoa entrou em cena.

- Emmett, eu disse que não era seguro trazê-la. Não consegue entender? – A voz era baixa; quase um sussurro. Mas continha um poder e subjugação tão forte que eu já sabia quem era.

-Você de novo? – Emmett disse, olhando para Edward. Ele ainda parecia aborrecido, mas não com raiva. Eles, apesar de estarem tratando-se com farpas, não estavam chateados um com o outro. Parecia ser com outra coisa. Outra pessoa, talvez.

E eu estava novamente paralisada demais para dizer ou fazer alguma coisa. _Novidade..._

- Sim, eu de novo. Ela não é culpada e você sabe disso. – A voz continuava baixa.

- Eu sei. E não é por isso que eu a trouxe. Acho que você desconfia o porquê. – Emmett deu mais uma risada que misturava humor com amargues.

Eles ficaram em silencio por algum tempo. Quase esquecendo da minha presença ali.

Fiquei algum tempo apenas olhando-os. Não sei realmente explicar como as coisas estavam fluindo, mas de uma forma ou outra, eles começavam a parecer menos chocantes para mim. Eu começava a me acostumar com os seus rostos, suas peles e sua magnificência. Quando mais os olhava, mais eles pareciam _normais_ para mim. E isso ia além da minha compreensão.

Na verdade eu tenho certeza de que eles esqueceram, porque só voltaram a me olhar quando eu abri a minha boca.

- Vocês tem distúrbios ou algo assim? Sofrem da síndrome de Tourette, ou algo? – É, eu sei que eu sou anormal. Mas qual é, os caras estavam me ignorando ali. E, alô, eu tinha a cabeça enfaixada e estava praticamente em COMA! _Quero atenção, porra. ¬¬_

Eles me olharam, um pouco surpresos por eu ter dito algo. _E dito AQUILO_, _para começar_. Porque, pelo que eu via, eu não conseguia abrir a boca para falar algo com nexo. Sempre eram frases meio lesadas.

Edward olhou para Emmett e mexeu os lábios. Agora eu entendi que eles não estavam em silencio aquele tempo todo. Eles pareciam estar conversando ou sei lá.  
Emmett soltou mais uma gargalhada e o aborrecimento pareceu ser deixado, momentaneamente, de lado.

- Eu não disse que ela era dramática, cara? – Ele olhou para mim e me presenteou com um sorriso. Quem diria que eu havia pensado que aquela coisa enorme iria me aniquilar há minutos atrás? _Eu diria..._ – Em coma... há. – Eu quase não consegui ouvir o murmúrio dele, mas como tudo estava em silencio, consegui discernir as palavras. E isso só me fez ficar mais confusa ainda.

Fiquei subitamente nervosa. Não com medo. Nervosa de querer quebrar as coisas. Porque eu havia saído de casa com o intuito de obter respostas. Mas o que eu havia conseguido? Ataduras na cabeça! Além de ser raptada por caras bonitões, claro.

Olhei novamente para eles, que haviam voltado a cochichar.

_Muito bonito! Mesmo depois de minha pergunta insana, eles só riram de depois voltaram à suas posições anteriores? Obrigada!_

Cogitei sobre a possibilidade de ir embora andando dali. Mas eu teria de encarar uma decida íngreme e cheia de piçarra, e não era uma boa idéia, julgando pelo fato de que a probabilidade de eu ficar tonta e rolar montanha abaixo era alta. Se eu estivesse sã, tudo bem. Mas eu não estava e isso era fato.

Perdi a paciência e me virei. Havia uma cerca atrás de nós. Uma daquelas que é quadrada e grossa o bastante para se sentar nelas. Comecei a me direcionar para lá.

Andei alguns metros até que lá cheguei.

Tentei subir para ficar sentada na ripa de madeira mais alta, mas fracassei em todas as tentativas. Minha cabeça tava um giro todas as vezes em que eu tentava, então estava descartada a possibilidade de eu me sentar lá sem cair.

Me dei por vencida e encostei na madeira, olhando para os dois caras sussurrando alguma coisa baixa demais para que eu ouvisse. Eu estava impaciente, então decidi cantarolar. Escolhi uma musica da banda 'This World Fair', e o nome da musica, que era 'Dont make me wait', era exatamente o que eu queria dizer àqueles dois.

**_Angel eyes why do you look back  
And all this time how did you know that  
I'd be here, I'd be here, I'd be here  
In this world all alone  
_**

É uma musica triste e emotiva. Perfeita para mim naquele momento. No começo a minha voz era praticamente um sussurro, mas depois foi adquirindo alguns agudos mais altos.

**_So don't make me wait, honey  
Don't make me say it out loud  
Don't hesitate no honey  
Or it will all fall down_**

Angel eyes why do you gaze  
Eveytime I loose my way  
You, find me here  
Find me here, find me here

Só sei que quando dei por mim eu estava gritando a musica como se eu estivesse no chuveiro da minha casa. Como se não houvessem dois caras inteiramente sensuais prendendo o riso enquanto olhavam para mim. Bem perto.

Me calei instantaneamente; um pouco constrangida. Não por eu ter cantado – _dane-se isso, dude _– mas pelo jeito com que eles me olharam. Mas pelo menos eles estavam _olhando_ e não me ignorando como se eu fosse uma ovelha de pasto qualquer.

- Jaz...

- Você é bem intrometido, sabia? – Eu perguntei, olhando Emmett, que insistia em me chamar pelo apelido. Tudo bem que eu _gastava_ disso e preferia que ele me chamasse assim do que por 'Jasmine', mas ainda assim eu nem CONHECIA ele. Aliás, aquilo tudo era tão demente que eu havia desistido de procurar lógica nas coisas.

- As pessoas costumam me dizer isso. Bem, pelo menos elas _pensam_ isso. – Ele deu um sorrisinho.

- Certo, continue o que ia dizer. Que seja. – Tentei ser displicente como eles. O que era extremamente ridículo, sendo que eu havia desabado em um choro convulsivo na casa deles há momentos atrás. Além do mais, eu simplesmente não conseguia agir como eu mesma quando estava em sua presença. Onde estava a Red de sempre? _Provavelmente no planeta Terra..._ Por, você sabe, eu estava sendo uma alienígena total.

Tentei não olhar para Edward e sua sobrancelha erguida. E tentei não olhar para os dentes de Emmett também.

- Eu... – Emmett pareceu meditar sobre o que ia falar - só ia te levar para casa. – disse por fim.

Edward lançou um olhar desaprovador para ele.

- Certo, eu quero pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento. – ele cuspiu, falando tão rapidamente que eu quase não entendi.

Eu o olhei como se ele tivesse Síndrome de Down, confesso. Porque aquilo era bem patético. Não sei de quem havia sido a idéia, mas SIM, era completa e irrefutavelmente patético.

- O quê? – Eu acho que eu sorri. Eu estava um pouco ocupada demais tentando decidir qual dos dois caras era o mais gostoso, mas eu acho que sorri. Se bem que eles continuavam parecendo menos surreais para mim. Continuavam incrivelmente lindos, mas agora já não era inacreditável.

- Veja bem, a noite foi um tanto quanto perturbadora para todos nós. Ninguém esperava pelo que aconteceu. E nada é culpa sua e você não merecia ter sido machucada. Ninguém merecia, na verdade. – Agora era Edward quem falava. Algo na voz dele me lembrou a voz do médico.

E tudo o que ele falou só me deixou ainda mais impaciente. E com vontade de bater. E xingá-los.

- Se vocês me disserem que porra está acontecendo eu agradeceria. – E eu não falei 'porra'. Foi só um pouquinho pior. Emmett fez um "uhh".

- Deixa que eu respondo essa, Edward. – Ele falou e o tom dele era repentinamente meio amargo. – Toda a _porra_ que aconteceu foi que a _porra _do seu melhor amiguinho invadiu a _porra_ da minha casa e roubou a p... A minha namorada. E depois, a _porra_ do seu outro amigo que estava na moto deu com a _porra_ de um tijolo maldito na _porra_ da sua cabeça. E daí em diante você já sabe.

E então foi a minha vez de soltar uma gargalhada.

-----x•x-----

**N/a.: **Aeeeee! Não demorei - muito - pra postar, viram?? *-*

Pessoal, hoje eu não tenho muito tempo pra ficar "filosofando" ou dando dicas, mas agora vcs já fazem uma idéia do que aconteceu, não fazem?

Pois bem!

Vou fazer um esforço pra postar rápido e, se isso as deixa mais tranqüilas, eu estou inspirada por esses dias! \o/

Obrigadinha pelos comentários lindos e até a próxima!

_Love..._

Dahi.


	8. Explicações e meias verdades

**Capitulo 8**

**

* * *

  
**

Depois da minha gargalhada, eu só vi o rolar de olhos impaciente de Edward e o sorriso _muito_ amargo de Emmett

Obviamente foi a vez _dele_ de surtar.

Eu não acreditava. Eu não acreditava em nada do que ele acabara de me dizer.

A primeira coisa que entrou no meu cérebro foi a afirmação de que Adam havia roubado a namorada _dele._ E se ela fosse a loira espetacular que eu vira na escola pela manhã, eu tinha certeza de que estava havendo algum equívoco. Porquê o Adam pode ter ficado bem gostoso de uns tempos pra cá, mas eu tenho plena certeza de que ele NÃO É gostoso o bastante para ELA.

E a segunda coisa que eu notei foi que o IMBECIL, IDIOTA E ESTUPIDO do Drake havia batido com um TIJOLO na minha CABEÇA.

Oh, Deus, ele era realmente um inútil infeliz .

- Desgraçado. – Eu murmurei.

- Quero que você espere aqui. _Não saia_. – Era a voz linda de Edward quem falou agora. Com uma voz daquela, como diabos ele pensou que eu desobedeceria? Ah tá, porquê eu sou pirada.

Mas então eu olhei para ele e... bem, não havia nada lá. Não havia Emmett, nem Edward e nem homem nenhum. Somente eu. E, porra, como é que eles conseguiam fazer isso? Sem contar que toda essa coisa de ficar se tele-transportando só faz a minha cabeça rodar que nem louca. _Obrigada pessoinhas de circo. Isso está me ajudando muito!_

E quando eu iria entrar em pânico e começar a gritar, lá estava ele novamente.

_O que era aquilo? Mais truques de mágica? Some e aparece, some e aparece, some e aparece e** PAM**!_

Ele estava me olhando como se estivesse cansado. Não fisicamente, porque ele não tinha nenhum indício de canseira ou algo assim. Mas o olhar dele era tão pensativo e fadigado que eu quase me enterneci em olhá-lo.

Novamente eu notei que suas feições estonteantes iam tornando-se, fração por fração, mais humanas para mim. Ainda eram perfeitas, mas acho que estava me acostumando com elas. E não é como se eu tivesse visto ele muitas vezes. Na verdade tanta coisa estava acontecendo numa noite só que eu voltei a esperar que eu acordasse bruscamente no meu quarto e me dado conta de que tudo não passara de um sonho sinistro.

Mas pelo menos agora eu sabia que o Adam estava bem. Mas, julgando pelo olhar amargo de Emmett, até temi que ele não continuasse bem por tanto tempo mais.

E agora era apenas eu e aquele cara.

Não da forma que meu corpo desejava, mas, dane-se, eu tinha certeza de que não estava nada sensual com aquela cabeça enfaixada.

Edward não estava nem perto e nem longe. Perto o bastante para me fazer hiperventilar o longe o bastante para que eu tivesse uma visão de toda a extensão de seu corpo. Er, não _toda_ a extensão, mas você entendeu.

- Agora que você está mais calma, acho que lhe devemos explicações. Não só eu, mas falo por toda a família Cullen.

_Família Cullen, família Cullen, família Cullen... _Essas duas palavras ficavam repetindo-se incessantemente dentro de minha cabeça, como um tic-tac de relógio.

- Hoje aconteceu algo de real peso para todos nós. – Eu apenas olhava-o, analizando o variz lindo e o queixo saliente – nós não fazíamos a menor idéia de que você e seu amigo nos iriam fazer uma "visita" hoje. E isso não teve repercussões muito boas, Jasmine. – Porquê será que, mesmo ele tendo aquela pele perfeita e os traços jovens, ele falasse como se fosse alguém da terceira idade? Nem meu avô Tom parece ser tão ajuizado assim. Na verdade o vovô Tommy adora fumar umas às escondias por aí, mas isso eu abstraio.

- Você... Agora vai me dizer, realmente, que repercussões foram essas? Além da minha cabeça esmagada, é claro. – Essa ultima frase saiu como um sussurro sarcástico. E, Deus, eu definitivamente não queria um espelho.

Não obstante, eu estava muito, _muito_ curiosa. Tanto que, mais uma vez, ele pareceu ainda mais humano a meus olhos. Imediatamente depois dessa minha constatação, ele apertou os olhos, fazendo com que sua sobrancelha se franzisse. Um brilho estranho passou por seus olhos dourados, mas eu estava longe de saber o que havia dentro da mente dele. Ele também me olhava, especulativo e curioso, mesmo que quem estivesse perguntado algo ali tenha sido eu.

Entretanto, essa tensão não durou mas que alguns segundos.

- Sim. Até porque, de alguma forma, me sinto impelido a isso. – O que ele queria dizer? Que estava sendo obrigado a me contar o que havia acontecido? Hello, eu era a vítima! As vitimas sabem do que aconteceu, certo? Ele pareceu meditar por alguns momentos e eu, irrequieta, lancei um olhar impaciente para ele. Parece que funcionou – É complicado. Mais do que você possa imaginar.

- Posso ter batido a cabeça, mas ainda tenho neurônios, sabe? – Pode me bater por ser tão direta e, por vezes, sarcástica. Mas ainda assim, mesmo diante do cara mais lindo que eu havia visto em toda a minha vida, eu não conseguia agir como uma adolescentes normal que flerta e manda olhares lascivos para o cara. Eu só parecia mais patética do que eu comum.

Observando-o, eu juro que pareci ver a sombra de um sorriso em seus lábios, mas essa sombra se desfez tão rápido quanto apareceu.

- Não, acho que você não está entendendo. Isso é meio complicado. E pode parecer... inverossímil ou macabro pra você. – O olhar dele era sério, mas suas feições estavam tão contraídas que pensei se ele não estava sentindo nenhuma dor ou algo do gênero.

- Eu agüento. Manda ver. – Eu estava tão curiosa para saber o que era que não estava nem aí para as conseqüências disso.

- Sente-se. – Ele indicou o chão. Primeiro eu lancei um olhar para ele que dizia claramente "você é retardado?". Mas como percebi que ele não estava brincando, eu sentei vagarosamente na grama fresca e molhada pela recente chuva que havia caído naquela noite. Tive vontade de perguntar se ele também continuaria em pé, mas não precisei. Ele também sentou-se na relva molhada e levantou sua cabeça em direção à lua. Eu também observei, por um momento, o luar brilhante e calmo. Mas então levei meu olhar até os traços bem feitos do seu rosto. Ele parecia relutar densamente em me falar o que tinha de falar.

- Você precisa fazer isso, não é? Me contar. – Eu disse, encorajando-o. Ele baixou sua cabeça muito lentamente e me olhou.

- Sim. Mas eu não devo. É perigoso. – Sua voz era rouca e baixa. E eu simplesmente soube que, mesmo ele alegando aquilo, ele me contaria. De repente o seu olhar profundo estava cravado em mim – Jasmine, prometa que não irá se assustar.

Eu ergui um pouco a sobrancelha direita.

- Tá – eu murmurei.

- Prometa – ele pediu novamente.

- Er... sim, eu prometo.

Um pequeno momento de silencio.

- Nós somos diferentes. – E eu sabia que ele estava falando de sua família.

- Bem, eu notei isso. – Eu disse, com uma nota de humor na voz. Ele estalou a língua e insistiu.

- Não, não da forma que você está pensando agora. Somos realmente diferentes. Dos _humanos_.

Certo, essa ultima afirmação me desconcertou. E me confundiu também. Eu realmente não sabia o que ele queria dizer em ser diferente dos _humanos_. Mesmo que muitas denominações macabras tenham passado por minha cabeça, eu não havia ido tão longe a ponto de pensar que eles _não eram_ humanos. Qual é, isso seria doente.

Obviamente eu não consegui balbuciar nada, então ele simplesmente continuou.

- Somos peculiares. Alvos de lendas e fábulas consideradas, por muitos, como simples mitos. Mas, de certa forma, somos um mito para as pessoas. Somos...

Nesse momento ele parou. Simplesmente parou, fazendo a minha mente tinir de possibilidades absurdas para com o que eles realmente eram. E confesso que minha mente borbulhou de idéias. Porque eu sabia que quando ele dizia "mito", ele não estava se gabando nem nada. As feições deles diziam que aquilo era sério e difícil. O que aquelas pessoas tinham de tão óbvio que não fosse a beleza inumana e o poder? Feitiçaria? Poderes mágicos? Dons milagrosos?

- Quase isso. – Ele disse, voltando a fitar a lua. E naquele momento eu soube que ele conseguia _mesmo_ entrar na minha mente. Não me pergunte como eu descobri ou constatei, mas eu simplesmente sabia. E, por incrível que pareça, aquilo não soou tão anti-natural para mim. E, de certa forma, apenas ratificou minhas suspeitas.

- Ah. Meu. Deus. – Eu disse, olhando para o nada.

- Ainda não cheguei à parte pior. – Não estava olhando-o, mas desconfiava que o olhar dele fosse um tanto quanto sarcástico nesse momento.

- Sério? O que vem agora? Os X-Men? – Perguntei, um pouco embasbacada. Certo, na realidade eu estava tão embasbacada quanto podia estar. Meu olhar se tornou opaco, devido aos pensamentos longínquos da realidade. Pensei que ele iria falar mais alguma coisa, mas minha frase, aparentemente pelo menos, o calou.

Balancei minha cabeça com força, tentando não tornar as coisas piores do que já estavam. Para ele, digo. Porque, você sabe, eu podia só cair na gargalhada e dizer que ele era um demente e tal. Mas ele não. Ele tinha que prosseguir, me falando sobre aquilo.

Olhei para ele, um pouco arrependida do comentário sarcástico e inevitavelmente descrente que lancei a ele. Ele ainda olhava a lua. Suas feições estavam ainda mais contraídas e suas mãos estavam em punho, como se ele estivesse fazendo força para algo. E ela _tão_ estranho olha-lo! De uma forma que eu intrinsecamente desconhecia, ele acabava me fazendo entende-lo. _Lê-lo._ Eu sabia que tinha de esperar, e que meu silencio ajudaria muito ali. Mas mesmo assim outra parte de mim sabia que tinha de encoraja-lo a voltar a falar. Do contrario, passaríamos a noite em silencio.

- Edward... Fale. – Balbuciei roucamente, minha voz saindo miseravelmente feia perto da dele.

Ele baixou um pouco sua cabeça e me olhou por um breve segundo. Depois olhou para algum ponto de minhas mãos – _vai entender_ – e voltou, para meu alivio, a falar.

- Somos perigosos. Somos predadores. Isso é o que você tem que saber. – Dizer que ele era simplesmente misterioso é pouco demais. Ele era inseguro, melodramático e enigmático.

- Ah, qual é, deve ter mais coisas! – Encorajei e, de forma ou de outra, eu só sabia que acabava piorando as coisas. Por sorte, ele pareceu ignorar meu péssimo encorajamento.

- Você não vai querer saber. – Disse.

- Está brincando? Eu estou aqui, extremamente parecida com uma louca de hospício, em frangalhos e me recuperando de uma crise existencial e você vem me dizer que eu NÃO vou querer saber o que diabos há com a família estranha que se mudou para a minha cidade e, por ventura, é a causadora do fato de que eu estou praticamente em coma?

Certo, peguei pesado.

Olhei para ele, indignada e com o cenho tão franzido que fazia a minha testa doer. Esperava mais um estouro vindo dele; semelhante a aquele que Emmett teve. Mas ele estava apenas rindo. Sim, rindo. Mostrando aqueles dentes tão magnificamente afiados e contraindo aqueles lábios sensuais que me faziam imagina-los em um lugar bastante sugestivo do meu corpo. Aliás...

- Jasmine... – Ele falou, parecendo um pouco desconcertado agora. E então eu me lembrei de que ele _sempre_ estava dentro da minha mente. Conhecendo os meus segredos mais obscuros e frustrantes. E não acho que tenha sido muito agradável para ele ver suas próprias imagens fazendo... _aquilo_ comigo. _Droga, minha mente é uma viagem. Alguém me salve..._

- Desculpe. – Falei, corando e olhando para o chão. Ele voltou a sorrir levemente.

- Preciso te levar em casa. – Ele falou.

- Não precisa não. Podemos dormir aqui? – Perguntei, parecendo uma criança fazendo birra porquê não quer ir embora do parquinho.

- Não para as duas coisas. – Ele falou, me segurando. É, ele totalmente me segurou. Me pegou pelos braços e, cara, preciso dizer que quase tive um ataque apopletico?

Tentei pensar logicamente. Respirei fundo e no momento seguinte eu sabia que nós iríamos fazer _aquilo_ novamente. Nós iríamos andar _rápido_.

Mas antes que ele fosse, eu fiz a ultima anotação.

- Eu só fiz _uma _pergunta, Edward.

- Eu sei, mas ainda assim eu não posso dormir.

E então estávamos viajando na velocidade da luz.


	9. Alfabeto de impropérios

**CAPITULO 9**

Sim, a minha noite finalmente havia acabado.

E sim, eu também não consigo acreditar em _nada_ do que aconteceu.

Eu não, não consegui crer que realmente tinha ido até aquela mansão, que havia sido pseudo-resgatada por aquela família estranha, que havia pensado que Adam tivesse morrido e principalmente em todos os itens anormais da minha conversa com Edward.

Não, eu não acreditava.

Bem, pelo menos até eu acordar no dia seguinte com uma dor de cabeça esmagadora, mais faixas na minha cabeça e minhas botas de combate e roupas sujas perto da minha cama. Aquelas eram pequenas provas irrefutáveis de que eu havia _mesmo_ me aventurado pela noite. E provavam que eu estava muito, _muito_ em apuros.

Tentei, ferrenhamente, relembrar do que havia acontecido depois daquela conversa. Lembro muito bem de todas as palavras ditas por Emmett e todos os outros. E, muito obviamente, as palavras bizarras de Edward continuavam ecoando incessantemente em minha cabeça.

[...]- _Alvos de lendas e fábulas consideradas, por muitos, como simples mitos. Somos perigosos. Somos predadores. Realmente diferentes dos __humanos._ [...]

Era como se ele estivesse acabado de me contar aquilo. O fato de que eu conseguia lembrar de tudo com tanta clareza era surpreendente até para mim, julgando pela tijolada miserável que eu havia recebido daquele amaldiçoado do Drake.

_Nota mental de acabar com a raça dele assim que eu o ver..._

Só de pensar naquilo... Bem, eu fiquei bastante fula da vida. Me levantei da cama com um pulo. Pulo este que, evidentemente, se transformou em um cambaleio estranho. Minha cabeça rodou instantânea e intensamente assim que eu o fiz e tive de segurar na cabeceira da cama para não desabar chão abaixo.

Olhei para minhas próprias roupas e constatei que... bem, eu estava com a camisola chique que minha mãe havia me dado no verão passado. Ela sempre dizia que aquela camisola era apenas para ocasiões especiais, como viagens, natal ou o que for. O que é meio anormal da parte dela, porque eu nunca mostro a camisola para ninguém. Bem, não tive a oportunidade, pelo menos. O caso é que aquela camisola de cetim marrom era mesmo bem bonita. Do tipo que as mulheres usam nas noites de núpcias, mas só que um pouco mais comportada, se é que me entende. Porque, qual é, não havia nenhuma cinta liga ali ou algo parecido. No dia em que minha mãe me der uma cinta liga de presente, eu tenho certeza de que ela vai ter um revolver apontado pra cabeça dela e que, eventualmente, a estará _obrigando_ a fazer aquilo. Tecnicamente impossível.

Depois que minha tontura diminuiu – porque, oi, era pouco provável que ela passasse – eu dei um passo em direção ao banheiro, que ficava no lado oposto do quarto. Peguei uma toalha que estava pendurada, displicentemente no meu guarda-roupas – na realidade era para estar no ganchinho do banheiro. Mas só digamos que eu não sou a pessoa mais organizada do mundo – e fiz uma careta que variava entre eu-estou-mortalmente-cansada e eu-acho-que-me-droguei-noite-passada.

Ambas as possibilidades eram plausíveis. Bem, não tanto assim, mas eu não estava com um humor muito bom naquela nublada manhã. E, porra, bem que podia fazer um solzinho, não é? Eu mereço, papai do céu! Eu mereço!

_ T__á__ bom, eu não mereço, mas o senhor não acha que eu já fui castigada o bastante?_

Continuei falando com o papai do céu até que ouvi batidas no meu quarto e um murmúrio.

- Jasmine, querida? – MALDIÇÃO! Era a minha mãe! Eu estava _muito_ lascada. Arregalei os olhos, larguei a toalha e saí correndo para onde minhas botas sujas estavam e dei-lhes um chute, fazendo com que elas voassem para debaixo da minha cama. Também escondi minhas roupas da noite passada que estavam meio jogadas no chão bem a tempo de ver a porta se abrindo e minha mãe entrando dentro do quarto... com uma pequena mesinha de café-da-manhã nas mãos.

Uma_ mesinha_ de _café-da-manhã _nas mãos.

- Minha querida, porque você se levantou? – Ela tinha uma nota desaprovadora na voz. Mas não intensa o bastante para eu não perceber o tom _amável_ que ela usava comigo.

O que diabos era _aquilo_? Não era para eu estar sendo atacada e ouvindo um sermão dos infernos por ter fugido de casa e ter ido invadir a casa de uma outra família? Não era para eu estar entrando em um castigo que duraria todo o resto da minha vida e, de quebra, sendo fatalmente deserdada da família Johnson?

_Eu devo ter fumado algo. _Ou então eu ainda estava tendo alucinações conseqüentes da minha cabeça destruída.

E é claro que eu não consegui balbuciar nada com sentido, já que minha boca estava aberta, minha cabeça – além de doída- estava confusa e eu segurava a cabeceira da cama com tanta força que, se eu fosse um pouco mais forte, acabaria tirando uma lasca da madeira. Mas ainda assim eu não estava nada bem. E constatar que eu ainda possuía as _ataduras_ na cabeça não era uma coisa boa de se pensar naquele momento. Isso denotava que, mesmo que ela não visse as todas as evidencias de que eu fugi na noite passada, ela ainda sacaria que eu quase havia morrido e eu, evidentemente, ficaria eternamente de castigo. Sem falar n.... Espera, o que foi que ela disse?

- O médico disse que você deveria permanecer em repouso por, no mínimo, vinte e quatro horas após a acidente! Você precisa deitar! Deite-se, deite-se! – Ela falou, com sua voz fina e amorosa de mãe, enquanto me empurrava delicadamente de volta para a cama. Eu acho que sei porque ela me tratava daquela forma. Porque ela pensava que eu havia ficado retardada como conseqüência da batida na cabeça, é claro. Até o jeito que ela me olhava era enternecedor. Parecia que estava lidando com algum doente mental que havia perdido a família em um trágico acidente de carro. Sabe como é, aquele olhar de peninha meio doente. É isso aí, acho que você entendeu.

Porque, dude, minha mãe não é desse tipo de pessoa que fica mimando e falando palavras doces o dia inteiro. Na verdade eu nem converso muito com ela além do necessário. Cara, ela é minha _mãe_ e não minha melhor _amiga_. Ah ta, eu sei que ela deveria ser minha amiga, que nem em Gilmore Girls ou o resto dos seriados familiares de TV, mas a realidade era essa. Eu não costumava entrar em detalhes sobre a minha vida e ela não se dava ao trabalho de perguntar. As vezes.

Mas, de qualquer forma, eu sabia porque ela me olhava daquele jeito. Porque meu olhos estavam tão arregalados e minha expressão tão chocada e meio aluada que não tinha como ela agir de outra forma.

Me deitei devagar, com os olhos sem foco e umas ações estranhas até para mim. Minha mãe parecia entender tudo. Colocou a pequena bandejinha de café-da-manhã em cima de mim e me cobriu com um edredom até a cintura. Eu piscava sem parar; ainda sem entender a _coisa_ que eu queria entender. Ela não deveria estar me dando O castigo?

- Pronto, aqui está. – Disse, enquanto terminava de por suco de manga em um copo e arrumava as torradas, ovos, bacon e uma maçã na bandeja. – Coma tudo! É preciso que se alimente bem, querida. Voltarei daqui a pouco para ver como você está. – E então ela fez menção de sair.

Mas eu não me dei por vencida. Eu tinha de descobrir porque diabos as coisas estavam terminando _bem_ e eu não estava sendo condenada ou algo assim. Não que eu estivesse achando ruim esse fato, pois é óbvio que eu não estava reclamando nem nada daquele tratamento exclusivo. Mas ainda assim a minha curiosidade era grande demais para eu simplesmente relevar aquilo. E se minhas botas, roupas e todo o resto não evidenciassem que eu realmente havia saído para ir até os Cullen, eu teria certeza de que havia caído de skate, batido a cabeça e agora estava com aquele tipo de amnésia em que você substitui as memórias reais por outras criadas pelo seu subconsciente.

Mas, hey, já que eu estava parecendo uma louca esquecida para a minha mãe, porque não aproveitar e pegar o bonde?

- M-mãe... – eu balbuciei; minha voz saindo fraca e deliberadamente dramática – O que... realmente aconteceu ontem? – Quando terminei de perguntar fiz uma daquelas caras frágeis que fazem as mães ficarem comovidas.

- Oh, o doutor falou mesmo que talvez você não se lembrasse. Você foi atropelada, querida. Pelo doutor Cullen. Mas ele cuidou de você e te trouxe depois. Oh! Que homem bom! De fato, uma ótima pessoa! – Ela ainda murmurou mais alguns elogios para o cara, mas eu já não prestava atenção, pois já ouvira o que realmente me interessava.

x•x

- ADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!! – eu gritei enquanto pulava em cima dele.

Bem, creio que foi mais ou menos essa a reação que eu tive quando o vi atravessar a porta e entrar no meu quarto. Em um segundo eu estava saindo do banheiro com um rob e uma toalha enrolada no cabelo, e em outro eu estava literalmente em cima do meu melhor amigo, que se encontrava parcialmente incapacitado de se movimentar; algo conseqüente do fato de que minhas pernas estavam bem em cima da cintura dele. Eu tinha uma expressão tão maniacamente feliz que me perguntei porque é que ele não se assustava ou algo assim. Mas eu sabia que ele me conhecia bem para saber que minha reação seria essa.

- Hey, Red. – ele falou com um sorriso leve. Senti um pouco de raiva dele por ser um pouco frio demais. Digo, não é como se eu estivesse esperando que ele começasse a pular e gritar de felicidade. Ta, eu assumo, eu esperava sim.

- Hey Red? Hey, Red? É isso o que você tem para me dizer? – eu perguntei com uma nota de reprovação na voz. Mas é obvio que essa pequena irritação foi aterrada pela alegria e alivio que tomava conta de mim só por vê-lo bem. Meu sorriso absurdamente alegre não diminuíra, aliás. E foi então que, olhando para aqueles cabelos negros e emaranhados que eu me senti tão, tão feliz por ele estar ali. Ele era quem me lembrava que a minha vida era normal. Adam era simplesmente... Adam.

Esse meu pequeno ataque emocional só serviu de impulsor para que eu me debruçasse ainda mais sobre ele e o abraçasse com força. É claro que a posição não era a melhor para se dar um abraço, mas ainda assim eu nem se quer me importei.

- Red, não sei se você se lembra, mas você não tem nada por baixo do roupão. – ele comentou, um pouco nervoso, enquanto me abraçava de volta. Eu me levantei um pouco e olhei para as partes do meu corpo que eu conseguia ver. Não, eu não vestia nada por baixo e o roupão estava só um pouquinho aberto. Não havia nem uma parte comprometedora a mostra, exceto uma pequena parte do meu seio esquerdo que eu cuidei de cobrir. Sorri novamente para ele. Não um sorriso tímido. Um sorriso travesso que não tinha nada a ver com o fato de eu estar pelada em cima dele. _Ai meu deus, eu fiquei pelada em cima do meu melhor amigo._ Certo, mas como não é nada do que parece, não me darei o trabalho de bancar a tímida. Porque, hey, eu e Adam nos conhecemos desde tanto tempo e eu, sabe como é, já vi todo o instrumento dele. É claro que eu era muito nova e ingênua para saber o que era aquela coisa que ficava nas partes baixas e tal, mas ainda assim eu vi. E ele também me viu. Assim como eu, ele era panaca e _amigo_ demais para notar, mas ainda assim nós já nos _vimos_ mutuamente, entende o que eu quero dizer?

Bem, em todo caso essa informação não é assim tão importante.

Saí de cima dele e deitei no chão ao seu lado. Ele nem ao menos fizera menção de se mover do lugar onde estava e ficar deitada naquele chão frio era delicioso.

Arrumei o roupão adequadamente e esperei.

Esperei, esperei e... nada.

O que diabos ele estava pensando enquanto se mantinha em silencio daquele _jeito?_ Vários minutos esmagadores se passaram e ele continuava com a boca miseravelmente trancada.

- Você está me deixando nervosa. Eu quase morri noite passada, tanto metafórica quanto literalmente e você fica em _silencio?_ – Ele tinha de saber do que eu estava falando. Ele tinha.

- Desculpe.

- Pelo quê? – eu perguntei, erguendo uma sobrancelha e me perguntando se ele estava se sentindo mesmo mau por tudo o que acontecera na noite passada.

- Por te deixar nervosa. - _Ah. Isso._

- Você não quer falar? – Eu perguntei, me sentindo estranha.

Ele se mexeu um pouco e pegou na minha mão. Eu olhei para ele. O nariz belo, os lábios levemente carnudos, a pele um pouco bronzeada do sol. Ele era bonito. Tipo, um bonito normal.

Olhou para mim de uma forma que fez uma bola de golf se instalar no meu estomago. Não de uma forma boa, mas de uma maneira bem ruim. Porque aquele olhar era desconhecido. Em todos os meus quase dezoito anos de vida, Adam nunca me olhara assim. Era triste e feliz ao mesmo tempo. Tão maravilhosamente eufórico, mas ao mesmo tempo categoricamente amedrontado. Ele apertou a minha mão e chegou perto de mim.

Minha respiração parou. O que ele estava fazendo?

Chegou mais perto. E mais perto. Nossos corpos estavam praticamente colados.

- Red, você é uma irmã para mim.

E então ele se levantou abruptamente e ajeitou a calça jeans devidamente preenchida por seu bumbum redondo. E sim, eu já reparei no bumbum redondo do meu melhor amigo. Mas isso é _coisa_ de melhor amigo, entende?

- Marquei de ir a um lugar e já passou da hora. Eu te ligo, está bem? – Ele falou enquanto eu o olhava de maneira bastante estupefata lá do chão – Melhoras, Red. – Ele sorriu aquele sorriso triste que fez a bola de golf se transformar em uma de futebol e saiu.

Preciso dizer que eu fiquei lá, no chão, aparentemente sem saber para que se usam as pernas?

x•x

_P-o-r-c-a-r-i-a._

Soletrei.

_P-o-r-r-a._

Soletrei novamente, dizendo letra por letra de forma lenta e deliciosa.

_P-u-t-a q-u-e p-a-r-i-u_

Fiz de novo, adorando a sensação.

Eu estava na letra 'P', agora. Já estava quase no final do alfabeto dos xingamentos e impropérios. E só te digo que a próxima palavra com P que eu soletrei não é assim tão educada. Aliás, é incrível as palavras que eu achei de acordo com a primeira letra do alfabeto que denotam o sistema reprodutor masculino e feminino.

E sim, se você quer saber, eu continuava parvamente deitada no chão do meu quarto. Uma leve garoa caia lá fora, fato que eu constatei por estar bem de frente para a janela. Sabe o que eu queria? Eu queria sol. Muito sol, daqueles de rachar e que te faz sentir a pele sendo levemente queimada. Mas não, toda aquela esfera doentia de chuva e estranheza me deixavam nervosa. E tórrida.

Me perguntei porque mesmo Adam havia ido até lá me ver. Ele falou cerca de... cinco palavras? Hm, acho que um pouco menos. Droga, o que diabos estava acontecendo com aquele.... ?! E eu pensando que a minha vida poderia voltar ao normal. Sabe, daquele jeito de sempre. Baseball, pizza com refrigerante, mais baseball, arranhando a mesa do senhor banks para ser despachada para a detenção...

Coisas assim!

Mas eu sabia. Eu simplesmente sabia que a causa disso não era nem eu e nem Adam. Eram _eles._

As palavras de Edward se repetiram na minha mente. Era difícil de acreditar, mas eu não conseguia evitar. Por mais que eu soubesse que aquilo era ridiculamente absurdo, meu subconsciente acredita. Ou o que for, só sei que há uma parte de mim que o faz.

E então minha cabeça deu um estalo. Daqueles em que você pensa: "_Caramba, porque diabos eu estou vendo o tempo passar sendo que eu poderia estar fazendo algo muito mais útil?"_

É, foi um desses estalos irremediavelmente energizantes.

Me levantei rapidamente. Minha cabeça já não doía. Bem, ela _doía _mas em escala muito menor e eu sou até bem resistente a dor quando não estou perto de ninguém com potencial assassino – e sim, eu estou falando da família Cullen. E mesmo que eles não tenham assassinado o meu amigo, continuarão sendo eternamente assassinos em potencial para mim. Dane-se.

Eu já havia chegado na letra 'Z' e finalizado minha cota diária de xingamentos. Sorri forçadamente para meu reflexo no espelho. A garota dentro do espelho não parecia estar nada bem. Sabe, as olheiras embaixo dos olhos e com a aparência cansada. Eu havia tirado as faixas, meus cabelos ainda estavam um pouco molhados e eu tinha cheiro de creme corporal de canela.

Caminhei até meu guarda-roupa e escolhi uma das minhas milhões de calças jeans e coloquei uma blusa marrom de manga longa. Não era o tipo de modelito que você chamaria de sexy, mas eu me importo menos com isso do que me importaria com qualquer outro tipo de coisa relacionada a moda.

Depois me vestir, penteei os cabelos rapidamente e calcei minhas botas.

Sim, eu estava com planos de sair, mesmo que eu soubesse que minha mãe provavelmente teria um ataque apopléctico se me visse fazendo isso. Mas ela não precisava _saber,_ não é?

Como por um encanto, eu ouvi batidas na porta do meu quarto e a conhecida [e previsível] voz melosa _dela_ ressoando no ar.

- Vá embora! Quero ficar sozinha! – A minha voz dava a inegável impressão de que eu estava chorando descontroladamente, em mais uma daquelas típicas crises adolescentes em que os pais preferiam nunca se meter. É claro que isso a deixaria fora dos arredores de meu quarto por um longo intervalo de tempo, então só ri comigo mesma e me preparei para pular a janela.

- Mas querida, você tem visitas! – Minha mãe insistiu.

Suspirei e me perguntei quem era agora. Drake?

Só de pensar na possibilidade vê-lo me fez catar um dos tacos de baseball minha coleção. O estrago não seria tão bom quando uma tijolada na cabeça, mas ainda assim seria eficiente, julgando que era bem provável que eu fizesse a cabeça dele rachar bem no meio.

- Mande entrar! Não vou descer até a sala! – Eu birrei, obviamente parecendo chateadíssima com a perspectiva de ter de abrir mão do meu ataque contra a cabeça de Drake. Porque, sabe como é, se eu tivesse de bater nele na sala de estar dos meus pais, eu ficaria bem encrencada. Mas não no meu quarto... – Minha cabeça dói... – Murmurei com voz de choro para a minha mãe. Ela pareceu se dar por vencida e eu ouvi um pequeno silencio atrás da porta. Depois, novas batidas.

- Entre. – falei mais como uma reclamação impaciente. Eu já tinha o taco na minha mão escondida nas costas. Eu não teria nenhum problema em pega-lo de surpresa e finalmente ouvir o baque surdo do taco pesado de madeira entrando cérebro a dentro.

- E eu pensando que era perigoso... – Foi como estalo. Em um segundo eu imaginava as formas mais delirantes de bater em Drake, e no segundo seguinte o meu coração havia disparado e funcionava como uma bomba relógio descontrolada. Porque na minha frente estava Edward Cullen.

x•x

Nós havíamos conversado. Estávamos conversando, aliás. E eu me sentia mais louca que nunca.

- E o pior é que tudo é tão ruim quanto parece. – Ele comentou, depois de obviamente ler a minha mente. E, cara, mesmo eu odiando o fato de que tinha privacidade ZERO com ele, eu ainda queria que ele ficasse perto. Até porque a bola de futebol no meu estomago parecia ter se transformado em um elefante de uma hora para outra.

- Você é tão estranho. Eu sou tão estranha. Somos tão totalmente estranhos. – Eu comentei em um acesso total de anormalidade. Falar coisa com coisa é definitivamente o meu ramo!

- Você não é estranha. Eu sou. – Ele retrucou.

- Dã, óbvio que você é bem mais estranho que eu. Mas ainda assim eu sou estranha por gostar de você. – eu comentei, desejando desaparecer por entre os cobertores macios da minha cama. Ouvi uma risada nasalada que não tinha tanta graça assim para ele. – Hey cara, nem é tão ruim. – Eu, tipo, falo totalmente como um garoto. Mas é espontâneo, sabe? Nem sou metida a 'machinha' ou coisa assim. Na realidade eu só sabia que talvez Edward não fosse tão familiarizado com o meu jeito _meigo_ de falar qualquer coisa. – Ter uma dieta diferente da minha nem é tão miraculoso. Só vou me cuidar para não usar mais creme de pele de canela, baunilha, morango ou o que for... – foi uma piada. Uma piada que não provocou risos em ninguém, claro.

Bem, aqui está a raiz da questão: Finalmente eu havia descoberto _o que_ eles eram. Edward fora até lá para me contar isso, mesmo que minha mãe – completamente deslumbrada – tenha acreditado que ele havia ido até minha casa por mando do médico e ver como estava a paciente.

Edward era estranho, não ria com freqüência e me deixava nervosa. Principalmente porque quando ele falava alguma coisa, parecia estar perguntando e quando estava perguntando algo, parecia estar afirmando. Você entendeu? É, bem, é simples. Ele conseguia ler tudo na minha mente mesmo. Droga.

- Não brinque com isso. – ele comentou depois de meu irônico comentário sobre os cremes de pele com cheiro de comida.

- Não estou brincando. Só estou... sendo sacana. – As ultimas palavras vieram com um sorriso. Porque, dã, eu estava mesmo sendo totalmente sacana com ele. Ele veio me dizendo que era um tipo de "vampiro" e eu só fiquei fazendo piadinhas que indiciavam o óbvio fato de que eu ainda não havia caído na real.

É, eu nunca fui muito realista...

- Isso não era pra ser tão simples.

- Você é obcecado.

- Sério, você deveria sair correndo e gritando em pânico em vez de ficar alimentando a sua mente fértil.

- Dá pra dar o fora da minha mente?

- Desculpe.

Um pequeno silencio se instalou inconscientemente sobre nós. Era quatro da tarde e, apesar de não estar mais chovendo, a temperatura estava baixa. Minha mãe, obviamente tentando impressionar Edward, já entrara no quarto um bilhão de vezes, trazendo lanchinhos e sucos. Ele recusara educadamente todas as vezes, mas ainda assim ela continuava sorrindo como... sei lá, como uma panaca.

E eu, claro, estava profundamente imersa em meu mundinho particular.

- Hoje parece ser domingo. – Eu comentei. Adoro domingos. Principalmente quando eles estão nublados do jeito que aquela terça feira estava. Não ouvi nada vindo dele.

Mesmo sem olha-lo, eu sabia que ele estava perto da janela aberta, absorvendo o ar puro e sem se concentrar no meu cheiro. Como eu sabia disso? Bem, sou um pouco perceptiva. E com _ele_ minha percepção era estranhamente mais concentrada.

Fitei minhas botas e suspirei profundamente. Minha vida era uma bagunça completa. Eu gosto de aventuras. Juro que gosto. Sou do tipo aventureira masoquista e empedernida. Mas, uau, eu não esperava por nada _disso_. E eu falo "disso" porque ainda não atribui nenhuma palavra que resumisse aquela _família._

- A palavra '_vampiros'_ se encaixaria muito bem. – Ele murmurou de longe.

- E eu socaria o seu lindo nariz se isso fosse te machucar. Dá para fazer o FAVOR de cair fora da minha mente? – Eu estava nervosa. Mas que porra, se ele lia minha mente e não conseguia evitar, não dava para pelo menos FINGIR que não? Eu poderia, sei lá, esquecer que era "espionada" o tempo inteiro. E que se dane, esse ultimo pensamento foi todinho para ele!

Ele ia pedir desculpas de novo, mas eu me adiantei.

- Olha aqui, se você continuar invadindo os meus pensamentos eu vou pensar e _imaginar_ coisas que não vão te agradar nem um pouquinho. – Dei outro sorriso malicioso – É como você já disse, a minha mente é _muito_ fértil.

Isso o deixou parcialmente estupefato. Obviamente ninguém nunca havia falado sobre aquela possibilidade com ele. E eu fiquei feliz ao constatar isso. Além do mais, ele parecia meio pudico demais para os meus pensamentos sacanas.

- Quem é a obcecada agora? – ele perguntou, desconcertado.

- Não estou sendo obcecada. Estou sendo esperta e negociante.

- Negociante? – eu sabia que sua sobrancelha estava erguida. E logo depois de perguntar ele já havia lido a resposta na minha mente, mas eu fiz questão de dizer em auto e bom som.

- Sim. Quando eu sacar que você está lendo a minha mente, a minha cabeça vai virar um DVD pornô total. E acho que você não vai gostar N-A-D-A. – A cara de nojo que ele fez valeu totalmente qualquer estresse que eu antes possuíra. Gargalhei com gosto.

x•x

Eu fechei a porta levemente e depois me escorei na madeira. Ele havia acabado de sair por ela. Edward, digo.

Repassei mentalmente tudo o que nós havíamos conversado e só então a ficha caiu. Ou melhor, _eu_ caí na real. E ainda que eu ainda estivesse inevitavelmente confusa, de uma coisa eu estava certa: Edward era um vampiro. _**N/a.:** Lembram dessa frase, não é? Mas não, Jaz definitivamente NÃO É Bella Swan. Hahahah **/N.a/.**_

Toda aquela família era.

O que são vampiros, afinal? Seres mitológicos diretamente ligados à Drácula e seu pacto com o demônio? Indivíduos cujo maior medo são as cruzes, água benta e o sol brilhante do dia? Criaturas macabras e completamente conduzidas por seu instinto, que possuem como meta enganar e sugar o sangue dos humanos?

Não, não, não. Nada disso. Não _podia_ ser! Eles eram diferentes, ajuizados, controlados e, acima de tudo, _amigos._ Me lembrei da voz maternal da mulher que Edward me lembrou ser Esme. Ela era a 'mãe' de todos eles. E todo aquele amor em seus olhos era tão inegável que eu simplesmente não conseguia imagina-la como um ser sem coração que como objetivo destroçar humanos. Por Deus, não! Eles eram tão... _humanos_. Como será que isso acontecia? Eles se alimentavam de sangue _de verdade?_ Então porque não haviam se alimentado de _mim_?

Essa é a questão. Eles eram pessoas. Pessoas que poderiam ser bastante normais se não fossem... imortais.

Meus pensamentos foram subitamente interrompidos.

Eu ainda estava escorada na porta com uma expressão que eu sabia ser perturbada. Mas de que importava? Eu estava tão confusa com aquele assunto abstruso que podia sentir o mundo rodando a minha volta. Vendo algum tipo de escuridão me cercando.

Será que alguém pode me pegar pelos cabelos e me puxar para a realidade? Eu agradeceria, obrigada.

E acho que foi isso o que aconteceu. Não literalmente, é claro. Mas quando levantei meus olhos e observei a figura grande, forte e extremamente atraente do outro lado da minha janela de vidro, eu soube que aquilo tudo era mais real do que qualquer coisa.

- Hey, Jaz, que tal um passeio, hn? – Disse a voz risonha de Emmett.

------x•x------

**N/A.: **

Heeeey, Dingle Bells! \o/

Uau, eu sumi geral, hein? Ahhhh minhas queridas, desculpem a Dahi pela demora! Mas vocês são cientes de que em tempo de final de ano as coisas apertam para todos, correto? Pois bem, eu tenho estado _bastante_ ocupada. Pelo menos eu _estava_. Para além do fato de que fiquei sem internet por duas semanas! Uau, foi terrível.

Maaaas, como quem é vivo sempre aparece, aqui está mais uma atualização! Uma atualização grandinha, viram? *-* O capitulo foi maiorsinho. Gosto especialmente desse capitulo. A Jaz sai um pouco daquela atmosfera um pouco ilusória e finalmente se dá conta de que é a realidade. Adam voltou! \o/ E, como vocês devem ter notado, está um pouquinho diferente! Mas no próximo capitulo [que já está pronto] tudo será devidamente esclarecido.

Quero agradecer as minhas fieis e lindas leitoras. Tenho real amor por essa fanfic e a escrevo com paixão. E fico extremamente feliz quando percebo que não sou a única a apreciar tudo.

Agradecimentos especiais à Karla Priscylla, por ter me dado um imenso apoio moral e a Débora [Deb.M] por estar postando essa fanfic no orkut para mim! E a todas as otras leitoras, é claro.

A Red's vai voltar com força total, galera! Fofoquem bastante na pagina de Reviews! Ficarei grata!

Love,

**Dahi.**


	10. Agora eu sei

Eu via a estrada e as arvores de Grayville passando pela janela aberta do grande Jipe de Emmett. E põe _grande_ nisso. Eu praticamente chorei de emoção quando vi a máquina na esquina da minha casa.

Logo depois de seus dizeres eu simplesmente havia pensado: "_Mais que porra é essa? É o dia das visitas surpresas ou algo do tipo?" _Mas não precisei de tanto tempo para me recompor. Cara, porque diabos eu recusaria um convite DELE?

Isso era terminantemente impossível, entende? Se eu negasse, provavelmente estaria agora me auto-flagelando dentro do meu quarto e batendo com tacos de baseball na minha própria cabeça. Então, creio que tenha feito uma boa escolha.

E tinha outra coisa em Emmett que eu gostava. Ele me colocava em perigo e não estava nem aí para isso. Bem, talvez ele não pensasse realmente que eu _estava_ em perigo com _ele_, mas ainda assim ele era o caramba de um vampiro, sacou? Quem é que está SEGURO com um desses?

Mas essa é a raiz da questão. Eu gosto dessa adrenalina. A de me sentir em perigo e ainda assim tirar algum prazer disso. É, eu disse que era masoquista! E sabia que Edward não gostaria nada de me ver ali, mas de alguma forma era bem provável – ou totalmente verdade – que Edward sabia que seu irmão estava em minha casa. Até porque Edward é DEUS, - O onipresente e onisciente, salve salve! – e sabe de tudo. Amém.

Estávamos a cerca de 120km/h. Fechei os olhos por um momento e só apreciei o vento forte que fazia meus cabelos se esvoaçarem. Aquilo, muito provavelmente, já havia feito trezentos nós no meu cabelo, mas a sensação de velocidade era extremamente deliciosa.

- As perguntas acabaram? – O motorista gostoso perguntou. Naquele momento eu me senti bem por ele não ler a minha mente. Assim eu poderia imaginar o que eu _quisesse_ sem correr o risco de ser pega no flagra por ter _pensado_ em alguma coisa. Mas o caso é que eu viera fazendo as perguntas mais absurdas possíveis para Emmett desde que ele havia me ajudado a fugir de casa há meia hora atrás.

- Nem de longe. – eu falei. – Vocês voam? Se teletransportam ou algo do tipo? Venho me perguntando isso desde ontem.

- Não, Jaz. Nós _corremos._ Corremos _rápido._ E é tão rápido que, dependendo da velocidade, os olhos humanos nem conseguem notar.

- Uau. – falei. Mas ainda faltavam perguntas demais e eu não queria perder tempo. – E os Van's Helsing's? Se existem vampiros, existem os caçadores, certo?

- Não é como se _todo mundo_ soubesse da nossa existência, tolinha. – A voz dele era brincalhona. Eu gostava disso. – E creio que nossos Van's Helsing's sejam um pouco diferentes do original.

- Então existem?

- O quê?

- Van's Helsings caçadores de vampiros!

- O que você acha?

- Eu acho que essa foi uma pergunta estúpida.

- É, foi sim. – e ele deu uma daquelas gargalhadas meio maníacas que eu já adorava.

- Mas mesmo sendo estúpida, é verdadeira?

- Não exatamente, Jaz.

- Alimentação?

- Animais.

- F-a-la s-é-r-i-o.

- Não falei nada mais que a verdade. Mas depois entramos em detalhes sobre isso. – O tom dele finalizou o assunto e eu logo pulei. Digo, de assunto. Além do mais, o outro era um pouco opressivo e fazia minha cabeça doer.

- E como vocês morrem? Tipo, deve haver um jeito.

- Sim. Não é nada fácil, mas é possível. – Ele fez uma pausa dramática e depois continuou - Porquê? Está planejando me matar? – Perguntou com um sorriso estupidamente malicioso nos lábios.

- Quem sabe? – fui mais estupidamente maliciosa ainda.

- Bem, primeiro você terá que me cortar em pedaços. O que não é uma tarefa para qualquer um já que eu sou quase literalmente uma pedra. – Mais uma gargalhada. Eu não ri. – E depois deve me carbonizar por inteiro. Do contrario, eu vou me juntar novamente e... Te assombrar de noite! – Nessa hora ele tirou as duas mãos do volante e veio na minha direção, imitando um daqueles monstrengos idiotas dos filmes infantis da Disney Chanel.

- Isso foi idiota. E macabro, Emmett. – eu falei, rolando os olhos pra ele. Havia me sobressaltado um pouco quando, naquela velocidade estupenda, ele havia soltado as mãos do volante. Se batêssemos algum lugar, aí sim viraríamos pedacinhos diminutos e nojentos. Mas ele não parecia fazer esforço algum para dirigir com precisão, eu notei.

- Eu sei. Esse sou eu. – E isso me fez gostar ainda mais dele.

Em um gesto impulsivo, eu me ajeitei no banco e logo depois me aproximei dele. Emmett, por outro lado, não pareceu se incomodar nada com o que seria o meu cheiro de _humana_. Com o meu sangue. Sem me importar muito eu dei um beijo no rosto dele. Apesar de isso não ter surpreendido-o, ele olhou rapidamente para mim e depois sorriu.

- Gosto de você, babaca alegre. – Eu brinquei.

- E você me faz se sentir humano. – Eu quase esperei outra gargalhada depois das palavras, mas ela não veio. Olhei para ele e percebi que seu rosto estava sério, mas o olhar tinha um brilho extasiado que me deixou mais a vontade.

- Isso é bom? – Perguntei, realmente curiosa.

- Eu adoro. E para mim é sim. Para você, não tenho certeza.

- Oh.

Fiquei um momento em silencio, apenas sentindo o vento forte cortando o ar e batendo com força em mim. E foi então que me ocorreu algo.

- Hey, para onde você está me levando, grandão? – Perguntei com o cenho franzido.

- Você já vai ver. – O sorriso dele era enigmático e, como sempre, malicioso.

Nós já havíamos saído da cidade. Digo, não tanto a ponto de eu não poder ver a torre de sinal, mas longe o bastante para eu poder ver uma pequena ponta do Lago Raffle. O Lago Raflle fica há cerca de três quilômetros fora da cidade. Não dos _limites_ condado, mas fora da _cidade._ O lago era grande e traçava uma circunferência completa. Era rodeado por várias elevações cobertas de grama, onde, em geral, eram criados animais como ovelhas e bichos estranhos do gênero que eu nunca me dei o trabalho de saber de que espécie eram. Era uma vista bonita e no inverno – quando neva – as pessoas vem aqui ralar os joelhos com seus patins de patinar no gelo.

E foi então que, olhando para um dos pequenos morros, eu distingui um lugar em especial.

- Chegamos. – ele anunciou. Mas eu já sabia, em todo caso.

Nós estávamos na pequena montanha para onde Emmett me levara na noite anterior. Como em um clique de controle remoto, a minha mente, involuntariamente, recordou de todos os acontecimentos absurdamente irregulares dos quais presenciei. O que ele pretendia me levando até ali?

Me dei conta de que ainda estava dentro do carro. Quando meus olhos voltaram a ter foco, eu percebi que ele havia aberto a porta e me esperava com ela aberta, em um convite para descer. Afastando quaisquer pensamentos alheios ao momento para longe, eu aceitei a ajuda. Emmett me pegava no colo com uma mão só como se eu fosse uma pluma. Ele me segurou por um momento com seus dedos grandes e absurdamente frios enquanto fechava a porta e depois me depositou delicadamente no chão.

Eu estava embasbacada demais para fazer qualquer comentário sobre como ele era forte e toda essa baboseira.

Cruzeis os braços e simplesmente o olhei, exigindo taciturnamente uma explicação para _estarmos _ali.

- Eu só quero terminar o que começamos na noite passada. – ele disse, displicentemente como se aquilo fosse maneirar o meus repentino nervosismo.

- Emmett, você estava praticamente me assassinando quando o assunto foi cortado ontem, lembra? – eu fui sarcástica.

- Não eu não estava.

- Sim, estava sim.

- Absolutamente não. Eu estava totalmente sob controle.

- A é? Então deixe-me lembrar as ultimas palavras que você disse. – limpei a garganta, me preparando para fazer uma imitação, que eu sabia que seria péssima, da voz

dele. – "Toda a _porra_ que aconteceu foi que a _porra _do seu melhor amiguinho invadiu a _porra_ da minha casa e roubou a minha namorada. E depois, a _porra_ do seu outro amigo que estava na moto deu com a _porra_ de um tijolo maldito na _porra_ da sua cabeça." – terminei de falar e enviei um olhar mortalmente irônico para ele. – Está vendo? Depois de tantas _porras_, vem me dizer que não estava querendo me atacar.

Eu continuava com os braços cruzados em uma posição convicta. Ele soltou uma risada nasalada que eu sabia ser genuína. Abaixou levemente a cabeça e colocou as mãos no bolso do seu casaco. Ele vestia uma calça caqui – é isso aí. C-a-q-u-i. E Deus me perdoe por notar o quando era apertada estava aquela calça – sapatos sport e casaco. Pode ser uma combinação extremamente normal, mas não ficava normal nele. Ficava _estupendo._

Ele me olhou e depois deu uma risadela, erguendo as mãos para o alto como em sinal de paz.

- Bem, talvez eu estivesse um pouco fora de mim ontem.

- Sim, talvez sim.

Mais um pequeno silencio. O vento soprou forte e uma onda fria fez meu corpo tremer ligeiramente. Cruzei os braços com mais força e o olhei. Ele parecia ter um olhar meio perdido.

- E...? – o encorajei a falar. Porque é claro que tinha _algo mais_ nessa historia. Algo eu envolvia _Adam._

- Nós estávamos conversando normalmente em casa. Eu assistia o jogo dos lakers e enchia o saco de Edward e Alice. Rose estava sentada no sofá, perto de mim. – Ele começou. Prestei atenção nele como se minha vida dependesse disso. E nem era tão difícil, já que ele era tão gostoso que era praticamente um prazer a mais observa-lo. – Só que... de repente ela ficou rígida, como se estivesse sentido alguma coisa anormal. Edward foi o primeiro a notar, claro, já que ele pode ler a nossa mente, mesmo que geralmente ignore nossos pensamentos. – Continuei observando-o. – Quando ele se levantou com uma expressão afetada no rosto, eu percebi que havia algo errado. Senti uma dor forte no pé e olhei Rose. Ela estava praticamente esmagando o meu pé com aquelas unhas grandes. E sua expressão era... aterradora.

Seu olhar se perdeu novamente para algum lugar do lago Raffle. A essa altura do campeonato eu estava praticamente tendo uma crise se curiosidade. Felizmente não tive de esperar muito. Ele logo continuou.

- Eu me levantei rápido e perguntei a ela o que estava acontecendo. Como ela parecia completamente fora de órbita, eu apelei para Edward. Ele também parecia perturbado demais, mas ainda assim murmurou as palavras "um humano" para mim. Eu continuava sem entender. Nós somos bastante resistentes a humanos. Além do mais, eu nem ao menos estava sentindo cheiro algum. A essa altura o resto da família já estava na sala, alertas. Rosalie continuava assombrada e estava furando a madeira do sofá agora. Suas pupilas estavam contraídas, aquela expressão descontrolada que normalmente apresentamos quando estamos caçando. Alice gritou, perguntando a Edward o que estava acontecendo e Carlisle tentou falar com Rose. Mas ela estava piorando a cada milésimo de segundo. Edward murmurou de novo: "Um humano. Rose vai mata-lo.", e então tudo aconteceu em segundos.

Ele fez outra pausa e eu me perguntei se ele continuaria. Não precisei.

- O Humano apareceu na janela. – A voz dele era embargada. E nesse momento eu soube que o humano em questão era _o meu melhor amigo. - _Rosalie, nesse momento, perdeu todo o controle e pulou em direção ao humano. Edward, o mais rápido, voou pela janela, capturando o humano poucos milésimos antes que Rose o alcançasse. Aproveitando a deixa, eu corri e a segurei. Eu nunca a havia visto tão desgovernada e forte como antes. Jasper veio me ajudar a segurara-la, mesmo que não precisasse muito. Por mais incrível que pareça, nem ele, que normalmente é o mais sensível ao sangue humano, havia se sentido tentado pelo cheiro. – Outra pequena pausa. – Ela não demorou muito a voltar ao normal. Só bastou que o humano ficasse suficientemente longe para que ela recuperasse todo o controle. Eu a deixei sob os cuidados e fui saí. Eu sabia que você estava lá fora. Pude sentir você de longe. E para aliviar as tuas duvidas, descobri seu nome do mostruário da escola.

- Oh Deus... – eu sussurrei, afetada.

- Naquela hora eu ainda não sabia o que havia realmente acontecido. Depois que o louco te bateu com um tijolo, eu apanhei você e levei para dentro, sem medir as conseqüências. Ainda era perigoso, devido ao estado de Rose. Mas o seu sangue não despertou absolutamente nada nela. Era só o sangue _dele_. E foi então que nós entendemos tudo. Ele é "cantante" para ela.

Apesar de estar sem fala, tentei reunir as palavras e as balbuciei fracamente.

- O que quer dizer isso? "Cantante"?

- Há cheiros particulares que são extremamente apelativos e... _especiais_ para nós. Isso varia de pessoa para pessoa. Quando encontramos algum humano assim para nós, quando não caímos na tentação e o... matamos, ele se torna a nossa vida. O seu amigo, não só o sangue dele, é apelativo para Rosalie. Tudo, absolutamente tudo, nele a agrada. Mas naquele momento o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi o sangue. E como ela não estava preparada para sentir _aquilo_, atribuiu como sede. – Nesse momento ele falou exatamente como Edward falaria. Explicativo.

- Ela ia... ela ia mata-lo, não ia? – eu perguntei, já sabendo a resposta.

- Sim. Mas Edward o capturou a tempo e o levou para um lugar seguro. Mas depois Rosalie só pensava nisso. Queria vê-lo a qualquer custo, alegando que o choque inicial já havia passado e ela já se recuperara. E foi o que aconteceu. Ela foi até o humano e...

Ofeguei. O quê? O que ela fez?

- E agora está completa e irrevogavelmente apaixonada por ele.

Ai. Meu. Deus.

**------x•x------**

Hello, queridos e queridas!

Viram como eu não demorei? Viram? Viram? Huhahahah, não liguem, estou particularmente animada hoje. Mas isto é outro assunto, vamos aos costumeiros comentários sobre o caótulo;

Siiiiiiiiiiiiim, Rose está apaixonada! Está tudo explicado o que aconteceu, finalmente! É basicamente isso. O mistério maior era este. Ou mais ou menos. E quero saber o que acharam. Porque isso definitivamente muda o rumo das coisas, é claro. *assovia*

Vou responder uns comentários aqui, já que não respondi pelo site. =)

**Kyhetha: **Baby, eu até me cadastrei lá no Nyah, mas confeço que não conheço bem e, consequentemente, mal sei como postar algo. Huhaha. Olha, se tu quiseres postar a Red's lá, eu te dou permissão com prazer. Podemos combinar se você quiser. E obrigada por mais um comentário. Você está sempre ali na pagina de rewies e eu amo issso! Beijos!

**Raquel B.:** Sentiu mesmo falta? Own, adoro isso! Huhahah. E bem, quanto a tua pergunta, se eu responder vai acabar a graça! Portanto, vou deixar o mistério no ar. Só te digo que a Jaz é super diferente da Bella. Ela pode querer um, ou pode querer mais de um... quem sabe? Huhaha beijos!

**Chantal:** Adoro leitoras novas! *-* Obrigada por ler, minha flor. Pode deixar que continuarei. :) Beijos!

**Deb.M:** Adoro os teus comentários. Hahahah eu confesso que também adorei escrever esses trechos que você 'grifou'. E sim, a Jaz é TÃO sortuda! E a sorte dela vai ficar ainda mais eminente! Acho que foi por isso que escrevi essa fanfic. Já que eu não posso ficar com nenhum dos dois, faço com que a Red possa ficar! Huhahahah Tá, e agora nem vem encher meu saco porque eu já postei. T.T Huhah te adoro! Espero que tenha gostado!

**Karla Priscylla:** Minha leitora VIP! Huhauhaha baby, e eu fico animada com os teus comentários! *o*

Huhauahauh nem me fale na historia do DVD. Foi um clique insano da minha mente. Mas sempre faço questão de mostrar que a Jaz é muito oposta à Bella. Então faz bem esses pequenos ataques e chiliques dela! E sim, fim de ano é fogo. Feeelizmente eu já estou muito mais tranqüila. Só creio que esse meu descanso não dure muito, já que eu vou me mudar de cidade e isso implica em muuitas coisas [até uns dias sem net!].

Ah, sim, sobre a tua teoria.. você também quase acertou. Na realidade eu faço questão de não traçar detalhadamente todo o fim da fanfic. Porquê aí os leitores vão ficar naquela duvida até o ultimo momento: "Quem vai ficar com quem?". Hahah

Sobre as outras fanfics para te indicar... Nossa, no momento eu não ando lendo tantas fanfics, confesso! Mas ler coisas diferentes e é sempre bom. Fiquei curiosa quando a da Bella/Carlisle. o_o qual o nome? Huhahaha

Meu msn é: **dlindamattos**

:) E acho que consegui desbloquear sim. De todo modo, quando me adicionares você me fala. Aloha. =*

**--x•x---**

Bem, vou me despedindo, amores. Espero que tenham curtido o capitulo. Depois vem mais.

Love,

**Dahi.**


	11. Amigos

**CAPITULO 11**

O meu queixo ficou caído por cerca de um minuto. A minha boca aberta por dois. Fiquei em choque por mais ou menos cinco. E mesmo que eu quisesse dizer algo, eu não seria capaz. Então, ficar calada foi a melhor coisa a se fazer naquele momento. As feições de Emmett estavam dolorosamente vazias e acres. E agora eu sabia o porquê de ele ter parecido estar tão amargo na noite anterior. Ele estava _magoado_ e isso explicava a parte do "A porra do seu amigo roubou a minha namorada". Adam era "cantante" para a loira extraordinária e agora ela não podia evitar se apaixonar por ele.

Caramba, ser vampiro deve ser um saco. Quero dizer, tirando a parte em que você é um X-man super poderoso da liga da justiça( ? ) , o seu parceiro pode cair de quatro por outra pessoa e te largar na avenida dos sonhos despedaçados a qualquer momento. E isso _não_ é nada excitante.

O silencio se prolongou por vários minutos. Mas era um silencio agradável que dava espaço para que não só eu, mas ele também digerisse tudo. Ele continuava na mesma posição, sem mover um músculo. Ao contrario de mim que, apesar de permanecer calada, me movia a todo instante.

E, certo, por mais que o silencio seja algo que estava vindo a calhar naquele momento, talvez não fosse mentalmente saudável.

- Emm. – é, eu o chamei pelo apelido. E a quanto tempo eu o conhecia? Por mais que parecesse uma eternidade, o tempo exato era 18 horas. _Uau, _eu não deveria ter feito essa conta. – Eu acho que preciso voltar.

Bem, eu já deveria ter voltado há muito tempo, mas não é como se eu realmente me importasse com isso. Eu estava me lixando para a minha mãe, que a essa hora obviamente já se dera conta de que eu não estava enfurnada no meu quarto. Mas se eu continuasse ali, provavelmente mandaria Emmett passar por cima da minha cabeça com o Jipe a qualquer momento.

Ele pareceu acordar de um transe meio estranho. Depois sorriu aquele sorriso sacana que me agradava e veio até mim.

- É, claro. Crianças tem hora para voltar.

- Vai se ferrar.

- Eu já me ferrei, Jaz. Tarde demais. – Por mais que eu soubesse que ele só estava sacaneando a si próprio, eu me enterneci um pouco.

Senti o grande braço esquerdo pousando sobre meus ombros e me direcionando até o Jipe.

Não precisei pedir que ele me ajudasse a subir no carro. Em menos de um segundo eu já estava sentada. E, claro, ao olhar para o volante, lá estava ele.

Na volta ele dirigiu ainda mais rápido. E é claro que eu estava adorando cada segundo. A velocidade era arrebatadora e fazia meu estomago dar cambalhotas, me proporcionando sensações gostosas de sentir. Estiquei o braço e abri o pequeno compartimento de guardar objetos. Tinha pilhas de CD's. A maioria era HIP HOP e gêneros parecidos.

- Snoop Dogg? – eu franzi o cenho com um sorriso maroto nos lábios depois de ter pegado um CD. Ele apenas deu de ombros e piscou. Dei uma risada e coloquei para tocar. A primeira faixa eu conhecia. Chamava-se 'Sensual Seduction' e era até agradável de ouvir. Normalmente as letras de musicas do cara são bem pornográficas, mas dá pra tolerar.

Ele diminuiu a velocidade quando passou pela rua da minha casa. Suspirei, sem vontade alguma de voltar para lá e ter de encarar o tédio. Talvez eu fosse encher a paciência de Becky ou algo parecido. Isso sempre aliviava a tenção. Mas, para minha surpresa, Emmett passou direto pela rua. Nem fez menção de parar. Olhei ele com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Não estou te raptando. – ele comentou. – Ainda.

- Pretende me raptar então?

- Ainda que pareça, eu não sou o mocinho da historia. Eu sou péssimo quando o assunto é bondade e misericórdia, Jaz. – ele fez uma curva e levou para uma das estradas que levavam até a mansão da elevação. E eu me dei conta de que era para lá que nós nos encaminhávamos.

- Ah é? Pois você se parece bastante com o mocinho. – Minha língua tiniu para falar mais algumas coisas. Como o fato de que ele era, tipo, um _corno_ que foi abandonado pela namorada. Isso não faz dele um mocinho? _Oh Yeah, baby._

Nós estacionamos na garagem dos Cullen. E eu preciso dizer que meu queixo caiu quando eu vi aquelas maquinas de ultima geração estacionadas displicentemente? Era como entrar em uma concessionária sofisticada de D.C. Dessa vez não esperei que Emmett me ajudasse a descer. Antes mesmo que o carro parasse realmente de se mover, eu já estava abrindo a porta e pulando por ela.

Emmett me sorriu enquanto andávamos até a porta. A casa ficava cada dia mais linda. As janelas de madeira agora estavam devidamente envidraçadas e glamourosas. _Uau._ Mas antes que entrássemos, eu estanquei. Ele se virou e me olhou, chegando mais perto.

- Antes de entrar... – hesitei – quero que você me responda uma coisa.

- Manda.

- Porquê eu? Digo, você não me contou tudo isso só porque a sua... namorada – será que eu deveria dizer "ex-namorada"? – se apaixonou pelo meu melhor amigo, não é? Então, porquê eu sei de tudo? Porque você me trouxe aqui?

Eu fiquei um pouco pasma quando ouvi sua resposta nem um pouco hesitante.

- Porque você nos faz se sentir humanos, Jaz.

E então, instantaneamente ansiosa para entrar novamente naquela casa, eu subi as escadas correndo em direção à porta de entrada.

x•x

Me senti estranha quando fui bombardeada por cinco pares de olhares ávidos e dourados. Mas as palavras de Emmett ainda ecoavam nos meus ouvidos. Eu os fazia sentir-se humanos. Não só Emmett. Todos eles. E isso foi uma metáfora? Ou era literal? Bem, não podia ser tão literal, se é que você me entende. Mas... e se fosse? _Damn, eu deveria parar de fazer tantas perguntas para mim mesma. _

- Olá, minha querida! – Esme falou. Ela era tão gentil que eu não pude evitar me sentir a vontade. Mesmo que eu fosse uma sardinha dentro de um aquário de tubarões. Que comparação mais pitoresca.

- Seja bem vinda. Como está sua cabeça? – era o médico. Ele também parecia bem gentil e... uau, ele era, tipo, ma-ra-vi-lho-so.

- Ela está bem. Eu, er.. queria agradecer vocês por... por ontem. – eu disse, tentando não ficar da cor dos meus cabelos.

- É o mínimo que poderíamos fazer. – Esme me sorriu novamente. Dessa vez eu nada disse. Apenas sorri meio nervosamente e tentei fazer Bety se acalmar. Tá, Bety é o apelido que eu acabei de atribuir à bola inflável que eu possuo no estomago. Ela costuma variar entre bola de golf à futebol. Chiquérrima, não acha? O fato é que no momento ela era uma bolinha de gude.

Nesse momento Carlisle e Esme saíram. Não do nada. Eles falaram que iriam até o hospital ou algo assim. Não dei tanta importância, já que eu estava concentrada e Bety e tudo mais.

A casa, por dentro, era perfeita. Tons de branco cobriam as paredes, que eram adornadas por quadros que obviamente deviam ser famosos e mobiliada tão lindamente que minha mãe – uma obcecada compulsiva por decoração - provavelmente choraria se visse. No extremo esquerdo do Hall havia um piano de tirar o fôlego, cujo assento era preenchido pelo corpo exuberante de Edward. Constatei que ele me olhava e até tentei devolver devidamente o olhar, mas a beleza dele ainda era meio chocante para mim. Assim como a da garota baixa de cabelos fashion que se aproximou de mim com um sorriso.

- Hey! – Ela era tão fofa que dava vontade de apertar.

No momento em que pensei isso, ouvi uma risada contida vinda do piano.

_Lendo os meus pensamentos de novo, huh? – _enderecei a Edward.

- Hey, você deve ser a Alice, estou certa? – respondi, mais que depressa.

- Mais que certa! E fico feliz que você tenha tirado aquela faixa horrível da cabeça. Só combinaria com qualquer coisa se você se fantasiasse de múmia. – Certo, não consegui deixar de rir. Eu e Emmett gargalhamos quase da mesma forma.

- Andar por aí como múmia seria muito sexy, não acha? – Pisquei para ela, brincando enquanto fazia uma pose que era uma imitação ridícula de uma mulher sexy.

- Huh, é claro. – ela fez uma rápida careta de descontração e depois riu.

- É um prazer te conhecer, Jaz. Posso te chamar de Jaz, não posso? – eu anuí com a cabeça. – Aquele é Jasper, meu namorado– ela apontou o cara loiro que me olhava de longe. Ele também era arrebatadoramente lindo, mas tinha as feições contraídas que formavam uma expressão de leve desconforto. E eu instintivamente me lembrei do que Emmett falara sobre como ele era o mais sensível ao cheiro. Levantei a mão direita e dei um pequeno tchausinho para ele, que fez o mesmo, mas visivelmente tentando ignorar o cheiro do meu sangue.

Procurei Emmett com o olhar. Ele agora cruzara o espaço para ir se jogar no sofá, concentrando-se em um jogo que eu percebi ser de Futebol Americano. Sorri, observando-o por um momento e depois olhei para Edward. Alice acompanhou o meu olhar.

- Você toca? – perguntei a ele.

- Você nem faz idéia do quanto... – Alice balbuciou e eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Ele lançou um olhar significativo a ela e eu atribuí ao fato de que ele sempre estava na mente das pessoas. Caramba, isso parece ser bem legal, mas com certeza tem seu lado chato também.

Andamos até ele e eu me encostei no grande piano de calda.

- Você podia tocar para eu ouvir um dia desses... – eu falei em tom baixo. Eu não estava muito no clima para ouvir musica instrumental agora. Não era algo que eu ouvia sempre, por assim dizer. Eu achava agradável para, sabe, aqueles momentos em que você está pensando em cortar os pulsos ou se jogar de um penhasco. E gostei da expressão que ele fez quando eu pensei isso. _Ouch._

- É claro. Só dizer quando. – ele, muito provavelmente, estaria pensando que esse momento seria o do suicídio em questão. Mas eu ficara até curiosa para medir seus talentos com a musica. Ele aquiesceu com a cabeça e eu senti como se houvesse dito os pensamentos em voz alta. E então uma curiosidade tomou conta de mim.

- Como é isso? Como se dá... esse _poder_ de ler mentes? – perguntei, desviando meu olhar de Edward para Alice a todo o tempo.

- Nós não sabemos ao certo. Nem todos possuem dons. Aqui em casa é Edward, eu e Jasper. Carlisle acredita que os poderes estejam diretamente ligados à nossas percepções ou talentos de quando éramos vivos, sabe? - Ela respondeu com sua vozinha aguda e harmoniosa.

- Você e Jasper? Voces também...? – minha pergunta parou aí. Mas ela entendeu.

- Sim. Eu consigo _ver_ algumas coisas que ainda _irão_ acontecer.

- Você vê o futuro?

- De certo modo sim. Mas é um pouco complicado. Não vejo _tudo._ Aliás, só sou capaz de ver o destino de alguém quando a pessoa em questão toma uma decisão. – Ela tentou resumir. Apesar de o assunto ainda estar um pouco coberto por nuvens na minha cabeça, eu acho que entendi.

- Caralh... – corei, me arrependendo do impropério que ia exclamar e tentei me redimir com: - Caramba.

Alice riu e Edward me lançou uma rápida olhadela.

- Mas e o outro? Jasper? – perguntei.

- Ele consegue influenciar nas emoções das pessoas em um determinado ponto. O poder dele é emocional, por assim dizer. – Dessa vez Edward foi quem respondeu.

- Isso é legal. Mas o de prever o futuro é, tipo, _uau._ – Mais risadas vindas de Alice.

- E então, vocês vão mesmo estudar na Grayville High School? – mudei de assunto.

- Yep. – ela concordou. – Começamos hoje.

- É sério? E... como foi? – eu estava claramente curiosa com relação a seu primeiro dia de aula. Digo, não é como se eles fossem do tipo que passam despercebidos pelos lugares. Digamos que a aparência magistral deles torna isso um pouco complicado.

- Foi... normal. – ela era simples e evasiva.

- Nada de novo, na realidade. – Edward murmurou. Eu ergui as duas sobrencelhas. Como assim _nada de novo_? TUDO é para ser novo, certo? – certo. – ele concordou. – Mas com o passar do tempo nós nos acostumados com tudo isso. Já tivemos _inúmeros _primeiros dias de aula, acredite.

_Uh._ Eu gostaria de ser mais indolente as vezes. Mas eu não sou nem indolente e nem corajosa o bastante para perguntar a _idade _deles. E não deixei de notar que, dessa vez, Edward não havia se intrometido em minhas divagações.

Virei meu corpo em direção a Alice e o ignorei propositalmente.

- Como vocês conseguem conviver com _isso_? – apontei discretamente para ele. – E a _privacidade? _– eu sabia que ele tinha um traço de humor no rosto, mesmo sem olha-lo. Aquele olhar maliciosamente divertido que era pura provocação que eu já podia dizer que conhecia. Alice deu uma pequena risada melodiosa.

- Bem, ele nem sempre está em nossas mentes. Não é, Ed? – ela olhou para ele, que anuiu com a cabeça. – Ele consegue "desligar" os pensamentos das pessoas que escolhe ignorar.

Me virei para ele e, colocando meus braços em cima do piano, inclinei meu corpo.

- Ah é? Então porque DIABOS você continua lendo os MEUS pensamentos, Vossa Santidade? – meus olhos lançariam fogo na cara dele se pudessem. Mas como não, só cuidei para que meu tom de voz fosse suficientemente indelicado. Ouvi uma gargalhada gostosa vinda da sala e soube que era Emmett. Alice também se esgueirou silenciosamente e repentinamente não estava mais ali.

- Bem... – ele começou. Mas eu não deixei.

- Olha aqui, se você continuar com isso eu juro que vou te imaginar transando com a minha avó Mary! Ela é extremamente sensual, você vai adorar. – Pisquei sarcasticamente para ele e saí andando nervosamente até a sala, onde Emmett e Alice davam tantas gargalhadas que mal respiravam.

E, bem, eles não precisavam respirar, de qualquer forma.

**---------x • x---------**

**N/A.:** Heeey, pessoal! Capitulo 11 online!

Hoje estou um pooouquinho sem tempo, então vou tentar ser breve.

Provavelmente, o capitulo 12 vai demorar um pouquinho. Vou me mudar no começo desse mês e meu computador vai ter que ser encaixotado. Consequentemente, vou ficar vários dias sem internet. Só estou avisando pra depois vocês não pensarem que eu abandonei a fanfic! E só espero que esses dias não se prolonguem muito.

Esse foi um capitulo bem light e foi agradável escrever. As coisas estão mudando, gente. Algumas pra melhor e outras pra pior. Tsc, tsc...

Bem, gostaria de falar que eu li os comentários com muuuito carinho e desejo um feliz ano novo para todos os leitores em geral – não só aos que comentaram – e que este ano venha cheio de muitas realizações para todos nós!

Beijo especial, como sempre, para Kyheta, Jess Masen Cullen, Káh, Aninha, Lu, Noele, Raquel B, Deb, Ana e Lala Ribeiro. Obrigada, amorinhas, por comentarem. ^^

Vou indo, my dear's. Boas férias para todos!

**Dahi.**


	12. Aquário de Tubarões

**CAPITULO 12**

Eu era uma sardinha pequenina que nadava alegre e contente em um aquário de tubarões. E eu ignorava veementemente todas as plaquinhas escritas: 'VOCÊ CORRE PERIGO', ou 'ELES VÃO TE DEVORAR' que eram jogadas na minha cara conforme eu me aproximava mais e mais dos tubarões. Aliás, eu fazia questão de nadar sem medo nenhum, apenas aproveitando para observar como aqueles peixes sanguinários eram interessantes e tão morbidamente atraentes.

É, eu sei que eu sou maluca.

Mas, hey, eu juro que o sofá deles é tãão macio que eu simplesmente não resisti em ficar bastante tempo lá. Dos Cullen, digo. É melhor não ficar repetindo a palavra 'tubarão' em minha mente, do contrário, Bety vai inchar no meu estomago e as coisas não vão ficar nada boas. O médico e Esme tinham passado toda a tarde fora e eu não deixei, em momento algum, de notar que a loira escultural não estava entre os meus anfitriões. Ninguém ousava tocar no nome dela, é claro. Eu queria poder perguntar logo a qualquer um onde diabos ela se enfiara, mas eu simplesmente não podia. Não estava sendo nada fácil para Emmett ser um corno (que Deus nunca permita que ele possa ler pensamentos como o Edward) e eu não ia bancar a doida e jogar isso na cara dele. Eu posso ser bem maluca, mas eu sei o quanto um chifre pode machucar.

_Er, tá, eu não sei não, mas vamos fingir que sim._

E se você me perguntar o que nós fizemos o resto daquela tarde, a resposta pode variar dentre conversas engraçadas (e maliciosas), jogos de futebol americano, turnês pela casa que se mostrava mais interessante a cada minuto e vídeo game. Legal, huh? Parece coisa de adolescente normais e não de... _deixa pra lá._ Lá por volta das seis, eu e Alice estávamos no começo de um jogo de luta bem legal até. Só que não passamos exatamente do começo. Ela simplesmente _sabia_ todos os movimentos que eu ia fazer e, para piorar ainda mais as coisas, o dedo dela se movia praticamente na velocidade da luz no controle enquanto o meu parecia uma geléia lerda e sem coordenação motora. E ela ganhou o jogo, tipo, de lavada. Eu xinguei muito. Não é surpresa para ninguém eu que xingo bastante, mas eles pareciam se divertir _muito_ com isso. Por fim, cansei de perder e dei lugar para Jasper. Ele lançou um olhar intimo para Alice e ela lhe sorriu. Eram perfeitos juntos, apesar de ele ser meio travadão.

Logo que cheguei a essa conclusão, ouvi uma risadinha perto de mim. _Edward._ Por mais que ele me tirasse do sério às vezes _(sempre)_ eu realmente me _afeiçoava_ por ele. Me levantei do encosto do sofá e fui em direção ao Hall onde descansava majestosamente o piano dele. Andei até o instrumento e me encostei lá. É, isso foi um convite para que Edward se aproximasse e tal. Mas ele nem ao menos me olhou. _Que derrota. _Fiz uma carranca. Será que ele havia MESMO parado de ler meus pensamentos? Eu sei que ele não tinha uma namorada fazia tempo, mas não era assim tão asqueroso ver as imagens libertinas que a minha mente criava para ele, não acha? Tipo, ele era um devoto ou algo assim? Eu acho. Ele era bonito demais para ser algum tipo de padre. E se um dia ele seguisse essa "profissão" eu juro que o próprio Deus o mandaria para o inferno. Só por tentar pobres jovens como eu.

Ri com esse pensamento e, quando dei por mim, ele estava bem ao meu lado. _Bingo!_

- Quer que eu toque pra você, é isso? – Perguntou.

- Uma pergunta? Vinda de você? Uh, acho que minhas ameaças funcionaram!

- Vamos fingir que sim.

Pequeno silencio.

- Não, ainda não quero que toque para mim. _Ainda_ não. – Ele só assentiu com a cabeça e eu continuei. – Porque ela não está aqui? – Não precisei dizer seu nome. Ele era rápido em entender as coisas.

- Ela está... _desfrutando_ de uma outra companhia.

- Que seria o meu melhor amigo?

- Sim.

- Bruxa asquerosa. – Praguejei em voz muito baixa. Não é como se ela fosse MESMO asquerosa. Pelo contrario. Ela era tão linda que doía na alma. Mas ainda assim, o que os olhos não vêem o coração não sente. Eu queria xingar ela até engasgar e dane-se o resto. Porque será que a união dela com Adam não me agradava? Pelo fato de que ela tentara matar ele, talvez? Ou por Emmett ter se dado mal? _Damn it. _Mas ele não parecia assim tão arrasada. Pelo menos era o que eu queria enxergar. Afinal, eu não podia ler mentes nem nada para saber o que se passava em seu âmago e simplesmente não queria perguntar isso a Edward. A companhia desse ultimo era boa porque ele era convenientemente calado. Tá, talvez isso não fosse tão bom assim, mas naquele momento me agradou. Talvez ele entendesse que eu não gostava da loira.

Em um determinado momento uma risadinha melodiosa veio da sala. Era Alice. Ela havia ganhado de novo. Eu ouvi algo como "monstrinha danada" sendo balbuciado por um Jasper risonho e, no momento seguinte, Alice estava perto de nós, parecendo radiante.

- Hey! Red, eu acho que está na hora de você ir, não? Sua mãe não vai ficar preocupada? – Ela perguntou. Mas não dei muita atenção às palavras que ela falou depois de 'Red'. Era assim que Adam me chamava. Ela pareceu perceber minha hesitação, pois se explicou. – Ah, é que Jaz também é o apelido do Jasper. – Ela sorriu divinamente. Eu sorri de volta.

- Sem problemas. E eu acho que devo mesmo ir pra casa antes que a Interpol apareça aqui. – Alice sorriu.

- Eu te levo! – Eu olhe em direção à sala, onde Emmett havia começado a jogar novamente. Eu pensei que ele fosse me levar ou algo assim. Afinal, havia sido quem havia me raptado, certo? Mas era bom demais ter Alice como companhia então não me importei. Ela _realmente_ não se parecia com um... _Tubarão._

- Ah, tudo bem. – Me aprumei e corri o mais rápido que pude até a sala. Me joguei por cima do encosto do sofá e caí por cima da cabeça de Emmett, que soltou uma gargalhada e rolou pro chão propositalmente, como se eu pesasse uma tonelada. Eu pulei em cima dele com os pés e me levantei.

- Isso sim é uma despedida! – Ele falou debaixo do meu tênis.

- Eu posso pular? – Perguntei, com ganas diabólicas de saltitar em cima dele.

- Assim você vai me humilhar!

- Ah, certo. – Eu desci de cima do peitoral dele e me inclinei para abraçá-lo. Ele me abraçou de volta com seus braços de urso e deu outra gargalhada.

- Até mais, Jaz. – Eu só pisquei para ele, me levantei, acenei para Jasper e fui de novo em direção à Alice. Ela e Edward estavam, muito evidentemente, rindo de minha ceninha.

- Pronta? – ela perguntou.

- Claro. – E saímos da casa. Antes que eu terminasse de descer as escadas, porém, me virei e vi Edward me encarando. A é. Eu não havia, tipo, me despedido dele. Mas como eu deveria fazer isso? Um beijo no rosto, talvez? Uma abraço? Um aceno com a cabeça? Nenhuma das opções. – Você não vem? – Perguntei a ele. Ele olhou um minuto para dentro da casa e depois para mim. Um segundo depois ele veio lentamente na minha direção. Com passos normais, na verdade. Nós andamos em silencio até o carro de Alice. E é claro que eu babei pelo _Porshe_ amarelo de vidros fumê que nos esperava. Abri a porta e pulei para o banco traseiro. Para a minha surpresa, Edward também.

O caminha para casa foi _muito_ rápido. E eu falo de, no máximo, dois minutos. Mal deu espaço para que começássemos algum assunto e lá estava a minha casa e sua cerquinha branca. Eu saí do carro e já estava me inclinando para me despedir deles quando eles simplesmente saíram e me acompanharam até em casa. Não que eu estivesse exatamente com medo da fúria da minha velha, mas era menos mal, de todo modo.

Como eu suspeitava, dona Rachel me esperava no sofá da sala. Eu entrei primeiro, mas antes que ela pudesse voar para cima de mim como um corvo faminto, Alice e Edward desfilaram para dentro de casa e ela ficou embasbacada demais com a beleza deles para que desse alguma importância ao meu sumiço vespertino.

- Boa noite Srª Johnson! – Assobiou Alice, usando de todos os seus artifícios simpáticos para deslumbrar mamãe.

- Olá, minha querida! – ela sorriu abertamente para Alice e depois, mais ainda, para Edward, que devolveu o sorriso e a fez ofegar.

- Nós viemos acompanhar Jasmine. É que nos mudamos recentemente para a cidade e ela foi nos fazer uma visitinha. – Alice ainda sorria. Edward completou.

- Ainda estamos terminando de decorar a casa, sabe como é. No começo é uma bagunça. E ela acabou por ficar um pouco mais para nos ajudar com a arrumação. – Sempre impecável com suas mentiras, huh?

- Ah, claro, claro! Entendo perfeitamente! Minha Jaz sempre foi uma menina prestativa!

- Muito. – Edward continuou, lançando-me um olhar significativo que eu preferi não encarar.

- Ah, que rudeza a minha! Eu me chamo Alice! – Ela se inclinou levemente para minha mãe. – Edward você já deve conhecer. Carlisle o mandou mais cedo para se certificar de que Jasmine estava bem.

- Sim, certamente que sim. – Ela começou a balbuciar mais algumas coisas, completamente conquistada por Alice e Edward se virou para mim.

- Está entregue. – E deu um sorriso tão suave que eu quase não consegui perceber.

- É, valeu. – Eu coloquei a mão nos bolsos e deu um sorriso de canto.

Eu me lembrei de que no dia seguinte eu teria de ir à escola. Bem, na realidade eu não teria, mas eu não queria ficar em casa mofando todo o dia sendo que Grayville High School me esperava cheia de novidades. Eu precisava conversar decentemente com Adam, ah eu precisava! E algo me dizia que ele não ia me ligar como o prometido. O legal é que eu sabia que as coisas não seriam mais as mesmas. Ele não ia simplesmente passar na minha porta pela manhã como fazia todos os dias, porque ele estava ocupado demais babando a loira vadia oxigenada. E, de uma hora para outra, eu senti raiva de Adam. Muita raiva mesmo. E, de repente, eu sabia muito bem como era a sensação de traição que Emmett sentia. Era uma droga.

- Eu posso passar aqui, se você quiser. – Edward balbuciou um pouco hesitante. É, acho que ele foi hesitante. Eu não entendi muito bem porque, mas desconfiei que foi por ele se entregar por estar lendo minha mente de novo. Eu não me importei. Pelo contrario, eu gostei.

- Sério? – ele assentiu. – Hum, isso vai ser bem legal.

Dessa vez ele sorriu mesmo. Um sorriso que, apesar de não me parecer sobrenatural como na noite passada, me deslumbrou como fez com minha mãe. Nessa hora ouvi Alice dizer a minha mãe que tinha de ir. Edward só se virou e saiu pela porta, mas não sem antes acenar para ela.

- Até amanhã, Red! – Alice assobiou.

--- x•x ---

Adam não ligou. Mas eu não surtei, por que já sabia que ele não ia fazer isso. E o fato de eu saber disso não se dá por eu conhecer bem o meu melhor amigo. Afinal, eu totalmente não conhecia aquele individuo estranho que me visitou no dia anterior. Ele estava um pouco obscuro. Enigmático, talvez. E por mais que eu tentasse encarar os fatos com naturalidade (impossível?), aquela sensação aterradora de traição misturada com raiva insistiu em me acompanhar desde o momento em que eu abri os olhos e vi a luz muito fraca que conseguiu penetrar por entre a cortina laranja-escuro do meu quarto. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Depois de minha despedida com Alice e Edward no dia seguinte, não parei para bater papo com mamãe, é claro. Só subi, arranquei meus tênis, tomei um banho e joguei algumas roupas do guarda roupa no chão, só para desfazer a arrumação que dona Rachel fez questão de fazer depois que eu saí. Bagunça feita, eu desci e fui jantar. Meu pai estava viajando a trabalho, como sempre. Ele trabalhava com turismo, portanto não passava tanto tempo em casa. Eu sentia falta dele, mas acho que se minha mãe fosse guia de turismo ao invés dele, eu não agüentaria viver só com Roy Johnson, meu velho. Vai entender...

Eu levantei da cama em um pulo pela segunda vez seguida. Eu definitivamente não era do tipo que acordava energizada. Eu acho até que todos já sabem o quanto eu _venero_ o maravilhoso ato de dormir e me tirar da cama para ir à escola não é uma tarefa nada fácil. Mas eu estava animada, curiosa, ansiosa e, ainda por cima, enraivecida. Ah, nunca mexa com uma Jaz enraivecida. Nunca! E essa raiva não era somente direcionada à vadia loira ou a Adam. Era a Drake também. Por que a primeira coisa que eu senti quando pulei da cama foi a minha cabeça girar como no dia anterior. É, obviamente eu ainda não estava totalmente curada da tijolada na cabeça. E o plano de arrancar as tripas de Drake pela goela ainda estava de pé. De qualquer forma, eu estava energizada, mas meu humor não estava legal. Sim e não. Eu tinha uma sensação um pouco excitante no estomago, mas ainda assim não tinha vontade nenhuma de sorrir ou distribuir comida aos necessitados.

Vesti uma calça preta daquelas coladas, minhas botas góticas de cano longo que eu raramente usava, mas adorava e, para variar MUITO eu optei por uma blusa provocante. Peguei uma de manga longa com um generoso decote 'V'. Olha, eu posso não ser uma Pamela Anderson da vida, mais eu até que tenho os meus volumes por debaixo das minhas folgadíssimas camisetas. Eu só não costumava mostrar esses volumes. Naquele dia, entretanto, deixei meu lado perua me dominar e, por incrível que pareça, fiquei surpresa com a minha própria imagem no espelho. Catei meus lápis de olho preto e fiz uma pintura estranha, mas atraente, nos olhos. O verde-acizentado dos meus olhos ficou ainda mais marcante e eu gostei do resultado. Fora isso eu não coloquei mais nada, com exceção do meu casaco negro da Emily The Scared. Preto no preto.

Desci as escadas com ansiedade, parando apenas pela cozinha para ingerir apressadamente duas rosquinhas e um copo de chocolate quente. Eu não estava atrasada nem nada, mas estava louca pra sair de casa. Talvez ansiosa para por em pratica os meus desejos mais sacanas. Hey, não é disso que eu estiou falando, certo? Quando eu digo sacana eu quero dizer... _vingadores. _Eu quase me assustei quando, depois de abrir a porta de saída, me deparei com um Volvo prateado lustradíssimo e descansando elegantemente na frente de casa. Os vidros eram escuros e a luminosidade baixa da manhã nublada não me ajudou a ver o interior do carro. Em todo caso, eu não precisava, pois sabia exatamente quem descansava por trás daquele volante. Não pensei que fosse sorrir naquele dia, mas acabei dando um leve sorriso.

Segurei a alça de minha bolsa, que pendia no meu ombro direito e corri até o carro, abrindo rapidamente a porta e pulando lá dentro. A minha ansiedade podia muito bem ser disfarçada pela chuva que caía e também eu não querer molhar minha blusa decotada, mais eu não me dei o trabalho de fingir isso. Afinal, _dele_ eu não podia esconder nada. Mesmo que eu ainda estivesse trabalhando nisso. Olhei para o lado e senti meu coração falhar uma batida. Logo depois eu voltei ao normal, mas sempre no primeiro momento eu me embasbacava com a beleza dele. E eu odiava pensar nisso _perto_ dele. Só o fazia ficar arrogante (ou era o que eu achava).

- Bom dia. – Ele me cumprimentou, dando a partida no carro. Eu fiquei um momento calada, sem animo pra responder. Dei um gemido preguiçoso do tipo "uhum" e tirei minha bolsa do ombro, colocando-a no colo. Depois voltei a olhar para Edward e... bem, foi aí que eu notei o _jeito_ com que ele me olhava.

A primeiro momento eu pensei que ele estivesse olhando para fora, através do vidro do carro. Mas reparei e descobri rapidamente que o olhar dele estava preso, na realidade, no meu decote. Eu fiquei um pouco paralisada, me decidindo se gostava disso ou se me sentia constrangida. Acabei fazendo os dois. Agindo por impulso (e eu tenho que aprender a controlar isso) eu, propositalmente, afastei a alça da bolsa que obstruía parcialmente a visão da pele descoberta dos meus seios. Eu sei que eu estava sendo a maior atiradinha naquele momento, mais, poxa, coloque-se no meu lugar! O que você faria se um cara absurdamente surreal reparasse em você? Não que Edward estivesse realmente reparando em _mim_, acho que ele estava mais interessado no meu decote, apesar de saber que ele não era muito do tipo libertino nem nada. Eu tenho certeza de que sou muito mais libertina que ele e uma prova disso é a meu pequeno joguinho com o decote. A expressão dele era bem surpresa. Não acho que ele esperava me ver _daquele_ jeito. Eu estava, tipo, bem gótica. Mais me senti a vontade.

_Eddie Boy, quer fazer i favor de parar de olhar para os meus peitos?_ – Mandei a mensagem taciturna para ele, certa de que ele captaria o pensamento. E o fez. Ele, como por um encanto, desviou o olhar para olhar para o meu rosto, parecendo um pouco ele até tivesse enrubescido se _pudesse_. Eu ri.

- Me desculpe. – Ele disse com uma voz rouca que quase me fez pular no assento dele. Mais precisamente, em _cima_ dele. – É só... – pausa pequena – você está _diferente_ hoje.

- você quer dizer bonita? Ou gótica? – Eu não estava sendo presunçosa, mais pelamordedracula! O cara quase comeu meus peitos de tanto olhar! _Okay, sem exageros. Não conte seus desejos para as pessoas, Jaz. Elas podem roubá-los. Oh yeah._

_- _Os dois, eu acho.

- O guru você está se relevando!

- O que disse? – Agora ele me olhou como se eu fosse anormal.

- Eu disse que você está revelando o seu lado _sensual seduction._

- Perdão? – Agora ele estava incrédulo.

- Por Deus, qual é o seu problema? Vamos chegar atrasados à escola! - Desviei o olhar para a janela, ainda sorrindo sorrateiramente.

_Não adianta nada se fazer de desentendido, lalala..._

- Eu não...

- Você sim.

- Jasmine...

- Dá pra passar rapidinho lá na casa do Adam? Eu sei que ele já deve ter saído para a escola ou algo assim, mas eu preciso fazer uma coisinha que é, tipo, bem importante. – Eu mudei radicalmente de assunto. Não era uma desculpa nem nada, eu precisava mesmo passar lá. Edward não parecia muito confortável. Seu maxilar perfeito estava um pouco contraído, mas eu tenho certeza que captei uma intensidade excitada, até entusiasmada em seus olhos dourados. E então eu me lembrei, novamente, o que ele era. Eu tentava, a todo custo, não pensar nisso e quase ouvi um coro de aleluia quando ele parou em frente a casa amarela de Adam.

Eu desci do carro com pressa e sem nem mesmo dar qualquer explicação ao meu motorista matutino. Corri até ao galpão que fica ao lado da casa. Ficava sempre aberto, disso eu sabia.

_Por favor, que Drake não tenha ido à escola ainda, por favor, por favor, por favor!_

Fiquei repetindo isso sem intervalo para respirar até que empurrei as portas de madeira do galpão e me deparei com a Harley Davidson 1984. Velha e com a pintura desbotada, mais ainda assim um tesouro! Passei a mão no assento de couro envelhecido e sorri diabolicamente. Fiquei um momento ali, só olhando a moto, mais decidi que era melhor agir rápido. Corri até o armário do Adam, onde ele guardava todos os seus utensílios de esportista. Luvas e tacos de basebal, skate, joelheiras, capacetes, bolas de futebol e outras tranqueiras. Ele colecionava tacos do nosso jogo preferido; havia uma variedade incrível. De madeira, plástico, acrílico e até mesmo aço. Peguei um composto por este ultimo. Era pesado e consistente. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu andei até a moto e comecei a espancá-la; golpeá-la; açoitá-la; destruindo _cada_ partícula de ferro. E aquilo foi extremamente bom para o meu humor gótico matinal.

--- x•x ---

Quando eu voltei ao carro, estava com a alma lavada; limpa e brilhante. Até sorri, radiante, para Edward, que estava um pouco estático. Talvez a palavra certa fosse horrorizado. Mais ele ainda tinha muito o que saber sobre mim.

- Você é maníaca. – Foi o que disse. Mais depois ele deu um sorrisinho pequeno que eu não consegui decifrar e levou-nos até a escola. Eu passei todo o tempo calada, ainda desfrutando do estado nirvana em que eu entrei desde que dei a primeira estocada na moto do Drake. Eu a havia partido em pedaços. O que restara de inteiro fora os pneus e o guidão. Amarrei a carenagem por completo, e fiz um pelo estrago com o motor. Foi delicioso, dude.

A viagem até a escola foi bem rápida, mais ainda assim eu notei olhares sorrateiros vindos do motorista e direcionados ao meu decote ousado. Eu estava me divertindo bastante e até fiquei em umas posições que avantajavam ainda mais meus seios já fartos. Eu mordi o lábio, coloquei displicentemente a mão nos meus seios e até mesmo dei uma jogada de cabelos tentando ser sensual. Talvez eu só estivesse bancando a ridícula, mais ainda assim ele notou todos os movimentos e parecia prestes a arrancar o volante do lugar ou amassá-lo. Quando o carro parou, eu não saí com pressa. Era a escola, dã, por que eu teria pressa pra sair. De qualquer forma, a companhia que eu tinha era beeem agradável. Esperei que ele abrisse a porta, mais ele continuou estático. Seria um convite ou algo assim? Talvez? Alguma chance?

Por um momento eu esqueci que ele estava lendo a minha mente. Talvez ele não estivesse fazendo isso , afinal. Decidi fazer um teste.

_E aí, dormiu no banco do carro, foi?_

Nenhuma resposta.

_Eddie Boy, acho que meus peitos congelaram, eu não deveria ter usado essa blusa._

Nada. Impossivel! Como ele não iria responder a uma comentário DESSES? Cassilda, ele não estava lendo a minha mente naquele momento. Mais ainda assim parecia concentrado em algo. Concentrado _mesmo_.

- Isso é... estranho. – Era exatamente o que eu estava pensando, mas não fui eu quem disse isso. Foi ele.

- O que...? - essa fui eu.

- Não estou conseguindo ler a sua mente. Digo, consigo, mais é como um radio quebrado. As vezes sim, as vezes não, e outras vezes capto apenas palavras.

- O que diabos...? – Eu consegui realizar a façanha de sorrir com o queixo caído que formava um "O'.

Ele me olhou e eu vi novamente aquela centelha intensa e excitada. Aquele não pareceu nada com o Edward que eu conhecia. Não que eu conhecesse bem ele, mais você entendeu. O fato é que, em uma fração de segundo, ele me puxou e me colocou no colo dele. Eu não estava preparada para aquilo e não consegui simplesmente assimilar o fato. Meus olhos se arregalaram e encararam as feições contraídas dele. Ele ainda estava concentrado, obviamente tentando ler minha mente, mas parece que sem sucesso.

Eu estava paralisada. Meu sangue parou de correr pelas veias naquele momento e eu matutei no que diabos havia dado naquele cara. Não que eu não estivesse gostando. Na realidade eu estava um pouco diferente dele. Ele ainda estava com o cenho muito franzido, mais eu só conseguia pensar no fato de que as minhas pernas estavam enlaçadas na cintura dele e ele... ele estava... as pernas dele estavam bem em baixo... a calça...

Tive um ataque.

Meu lado felina desvairada rugiu louco e eu agarrei a camisa dele, puxando-o para perto. Depois puxei bruscamente a cabeça dele para perto da minha e...

E alguém bateu na janela do carro.

---------- x•x ----------

**N/a.: **Oi Amorecassss! Ai meu Deus que SAUDADES! Acreditem ou não, eu sinto muita falta de me envolver com as leitoras e a fanfic. Mais FINALMENTE apareci! Fiquei extremamente feliz com os comentários. A Red's completou os 100 reviews! Viva! Hahahah Obrigada mesmo, pessoal.

Bem, o que eu tenho pra falar desse capitulo é que eu aaamei escrever! Logo que tive a oportunidade concretizei os meus planos, hehehe. Bem que eu queria estar na pele da Jaz, hehehe. Em fim, que infortúnio este finalsinho de capitulo! E aviso logo, há uma coisinha em especial que está impedindo o Edward de ler a mente da Red e também a Alice de ver perfeitamente o futuro dela. Mente aberta, pessoal, sei que vcs vão conseguir descobrir!!

Bem, vou ser breve e agradecer às minhas leitoras ferrenhas e sempre prestativas por participarem da ascensão desta fanfic. Tenho uma novidade interessante pra vcs!

Um guia!

Apresento-lhes o guia: **"Como descobrir se o seu namorado é um Vampiro!" **

O link é: **.net/s/4873389/1/Como_descobrir_se_seu_namorado_e_um_vampiror** e também pode ser achado no meu perfil aqui no !

Corram lá pra checar! Acabei de postar! =))

Bem, vou indo. Não sem antes mandar um beijo especial para a Fire, minha filhota querida que me deu uma alegria IMENSA ao comentar na Red's, para a minha sis Aleh e para as queridíssimas Lala Ribeiro, Lu, Landa, Isabela, Kyhetha e Leta Freak!

_Cheers,_

**Dahi.**


	13. Aviso

**I'M ALIVE!!!!**

Bem, em primeiro lugar, minhas sinceras desculpas por deixá-las frustradas. Não foi proposital toda a demora para postar. Aliás, não está _sendo_! Vó quis deixar um aviso claro de que eu **NÃO ABANDONEI** a fanfic! Olê, olé, olá... ! Huhauhauhauh Bem, gente, não vou dar nenhuma explicação sobre como é agonizante morar sem os pais ou como minha vida virou de ponta cabeça, mas só peço compreensão da parte de vocês. Como eu já disse anteriormente, vocês são minha fanfic e eu jamais as abandonarei. Tá, isso tá parecendo script de filme dos anos 60, já parei.

Aproveitando o embalo, queria deixar uma homenagem de uma linha para a Daddy's little Canibal; escritora relativamente famosa aqui no , que morreu em um acidente de carro. Ela certamente vai ficar imortalizada por nós e suas historias eram realmente boas. Er.... pelo menos eu adorava! (Disfarça)

E, bem, falando sobre o próximo capitulo...

Eu já tinha o 13 e o 14 no meu computador, mas acabei perdendo-os! Dá pra imaginar a decepção, não? Não dá vontade de escrever de novo, mas estou reescrevendo pouco a pouco. Devagar, devagar e sempre! Já tenho uma parte do 13, querem uma espiadinha? (Dã)

* * *

**- Trecho do Capitulo 13 – **

(...)

- Mais o que...? Pode me explicar o que é que estava fazendo, Jaz? Você ficou maluca?? Enlouqueceu?? Isso aqui é um centro educacional, sabia? As pessoas não podem simplesmente transar no estacionamento da escola!! – Quem diabos era aquele cara? Eu não o conhecia e, pior, eu não gostava dele.

- E agora você virou a madre Tereza de Calcutá ou só foi abandonado pelo diabo loiro e se arrepende amargamente por estar sendo um completo imbecil comigo? Bambi, sinto te dizer, mas essa não é a melhor forma de conseguir o meu perdão. Ajoelhando-se e implorando talvez funcione. – Pausa rápida para eu fingir pensar – Hm.. não, acho que não. Só voltando no tempo mesmo. – Um sorrisinho que transbordava ironia foi tatuado em meus lábios e minhas palavras com certeza mexeram com ele.

(...)

* * *

Bem pessoal, vou indo. E juro que vou tentar postar o capitulo assim que puder.

Beijos Mil!

Dahi.


	14. Motos e vidros quebrados

**CAPITULO 13**

- Saia. Daí. Agora.

Foram as três palavras enfurecidas e inegavelmente irrecusáveis que saíram da boca da pessoa que batia quase incessantemente na janela do volto de Edward. E é claro que, assim que eu ouvi a voz, reconheci de imediato o dono dela. Era a pessoa que eu queria ver. Bem, isso era uma motivação considerável para fazer eu me retirar do colo do corpo glorioso e espetacular de Edward. Eu juro que poderia muito bem dormir ali, viver ali, comer, cozinhar e tudo mais. Porque, apesar de frio e duro (Damn!) era extremamente bom. Meu corpo e o dele encaixaram-se absolutamente bem, como se houvessem sido criados para isso; encaixar-se. Bem, pelo menos é o que eu acho (E tenho certeza de que continuaria achando mesmo que eu pesasse 200kg e fosse tetraplégica). O cheiro dele era bom e isso quase me fez dar vazão aos meus instintos e continuei a seguir com o que quer que eu estivesse prestes a fazer antes de o visitante do dia batesse na janela.

Por outro lado, senti uma alegria estranha dentro de mim. Um contentamento desconhecido, nas que era inegavelmente malicioso. Talvez porque eu fosse uma garota má. Talvez eu fosse mesmo uma garota sacana; no pior sentido da palavra, é válido ressaltar. Se passaram cerca de dois segundos até que eu saísse da minha paralisia e me desse conta da situação. Olhei para os olhos um pouco arregalados de Edward e o vi erguer uma sobrancelha logo depois.

- Isso vai ser interessante. – Ele disse e se mexeu fracamente logo depois, dando a deixa para que eu caísse na real e me retirasse de cima dele.

Foi rápido. Eu estava mesmo ansiosa por um arranca rabo naquele dia em especial. Aparentemente, destruir a moto preciosa de alguém ainda não havia sido o bastante. A sede de sangue continua firme e rugindo. Então não houve tanta dificuldade assim para abrir a porta do carro e pulasse para fora. Cruzei os braços e me encostei-me ao carro, encarando com um olhar sarcástico as feições duras de Adam.

- Mais o que...? Pode me explicar o que é que estava fazendo, Jaz? Você ficou maluca?? Enlouqueceu?? Isso aqui é um centro educacional, sabia? As pessoas não podem simplesmente transar no estacionamento da escola!! – Quem diabos era aquele cara? Eu não o conhecia e, pior, eu não gostava dele.

- E agora você virou a madre Tereza de Calcutá ou só foi abandonado pelo diabo loiro e se arrepende amargamente por estar sendo um completo imbecil comigo? Bambi, sinto te dizer, mas essa não é a melhor forma de conseguir o meu perdão. Ajoelhando-se e implorando talvez funcione. – Pausa rápida para eu fingir pensar – Hm.. não, acho que não. Só voltando no tempo mesmo. – Um sorrisinho que transbordava ironia foi tatuado em meus lábios e minhas palavras com certeza mexeram com ele.

Talvez ele não esperasse que eu mencionasse a ... Rosalie. Aliás, eu tenho certeza de que ele insistia em achar que eu era uma completa alienígena quando o assunto era Cullen. Ou melhor, vampiros. Mas não era nem um pouco atoa que ele me chamava de espiã. Eu era curiosa, sem noção do perigo e sempre dava meu jeito de descobrir tudo. Mesmo que da pior forma e com conseqüências indubitavelmente inesperadas (para não dizer desastráveis). O fato é que Adam não conseguiu responder minha pergunta de imediato e, como não sou a pessoa mais paciente do mundo, continuei falando.

- E eu me pergunto como é que você sabia se íamos transar no estacionamento. Os vidros tem película fumê! – Me virei para um Edward um pouco surpreso ao meu lado. Nada exagerado, apenas as sobrancelhas erguidas – Eddie boy, seria bom se você escurecesse um pouco mais. Evitaria interrupções indesejadas. – Pisquei no final da frase, só para fazer questão de deixar Adam ainda mais enfurecido. Se é que a raiva dele se aplicava a mim devido a eu estar me agarrando a Edward no carro. O que eu não estava necessariamente fazendo, mas iria fazer. Edward repentinamente ficou meio paralisado. Bem, ele sempre fazia isso, mas dessa vez ele deixou escapar um certo desconforto. E quando me virei para encarar Adam de novo, lá estava ela. E eu não vou descrever a beleza de Rosalie porque isso vai me deixar puta.

- Falando em diabo loiro... – Murmurei para mim mesma, mas sabendo que todos ali ouviriam sem o mínimo de esforço.

- O que você disse? – A voz dela era... Não vou descrever, já disse que não quero ficar puta. Mas, er... é, eu já estou. O fato é que ela não estava sendo nada gentil. O olhar que me lançava era hostil e... enojado? É, talvez um reflexo do que era o meu olhar naquele momento. E eu juro que ela estava sendo bastante transparente. Porque eu podia ver ela pulando em cima de mim e arrancando os meus cabelos. Tudo recíproco.

- Nada, Rose. – Edward? Só posso dizer que fiquei surpresa quando de repente notei que os braços fortes dele estavam em meus ombros. A voz dele era uma reprimenda e, depois de olhar mais uma vez com muito ódio pra mim, ela cruzou os braços com impaciência e olhou para Adam. E, cara, acho que isso eu sou obrigada a descrever. Foi... intenso. A coisa mais intensa que eu já vi na minha vida. Quando ela olhou para ele, todos os músculos contraídos daquela face perfeita de anuviaram. De repente ela tinha uma aura sonhadora, algo verdadeiro e completamente apaixonado. Ela parecia obcecada por ele. Ela parecia... bem, _amando_, Adam. E isso não me deixou feliz. Mas que VACA! Aquilo nem era... er, orgânico! Qual é, ela era uma morta!

- Na realidade – eu comecei, tirando as mãos de Edward do meu ombro e dando um passo em direção aos dois pombinhos – eu disse 'Diabo loiro'. – Sorri para ela de maneira fabulosa. – É o que você é. - A boca dela se abriu, como se ela não acreditasse que uma pobre alma vulnerável e medíocre como eu (no caso) tivesse a coragem de xingá-la daquela forma. Hm, ela não viu nada. Eu tenho todo um alfabeto de xingamentos que ela vai achar adorável.

Nesse momento eu vi os olhos dela ficando vermelhos (na minha mente, é claro) e ela avançando sobre mim, sugando todo o meu sangue e depois fazendo uma fogueira no pátio com os meus restos mortais.

- Não, Rose! – Adam a puxou pela mão e, mesmo o gesto sendo quase nulo para ela, Rosalie atendeu o pedido dele. Mas não saiu dali.

- Olha aqui sua imbecilsinha medíocre. – FILHA DA PUTA, FILHA DA PUTA, FILHA DA PUTA – Se eu fosse você seguraria a minha língua quando fosse falar algo tão encantador para pessoas que podem me _esmagar_ de cima abaixo com um simples tilintar de dedos. – Se eu não tivesse com tanto ódio, eu poderia sentir mais medo. Juro. Mas fui impelida a dar um passo para trás diante das palavras dela. Foram pronunciadas entre dentes e destilavam veneno.

- E se eu fosse você, Rose, cuidaria do seu pequeno bichinho de estimação. Ele pode tropeçar por aí e acabar quebrando o pescoço. Acidentalmente, é claro. – Ok, não fui eu quem disse isso. Foi, EMMETT!

Eu não sabia como diabos ele apareceu ali tão rápido, mas ele estava na minha frente, em uma posição defensiva. Sua voz tinha alguns traços de humor, mas ele estava claramente falando muito sério. Ela se surpreendeu com ele. Algo como constrangimento ou... sei lá, se alastrou por ela e ela não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Emmett obviamente era o "ponto fraco" dela. Vaca albina.

Adam, que estava um pouco sem ação diante daquilo tudo, acompanhou Rosalie quando ela o puxou suavemente dali. Ela andava como se quisesse protegê-lo a qualquer custo. Pela minha visão periférica eu percebi que Edward não estava mais do meu lado. Ele teria ido chamar Emmett? Bem, isso não me parecia muito lógico, mas era uma hipótese. Voltei a encarar as duas silhuetas caminhando para longe em direção às salas. Adam era alto, mas ela... bem, ela era mais. E perto dela, ele era praticamente... sei lá, talvez um misero humano?

- É, acho que ela é o homem da relação. – murmurei baixinho, me mexendo para aliviar a tensão. Emmett riu.

- É, e você tem um desejo inexplicável de morrer. – Sorriu, mostrando seus dentes afiados para mim. Eram tão lindos que eu doaria minha língua pra testá-los. Por mais que isso pareça algo do tipo 'Jogos mortais' e tudo.

Minhas bolsa estava estranhamente nas mãos de Emmett. Elas não estavam dentro do carro? Ah, dane-se.

- Eu não tenho não. O meu problema é que eu sou do tipo que fica puta entende?

- O que você disse? – É, ele pareceu chocado. E divertido.

- É uma expressão, Emmett! Não literalmente.

- Hum. – foi só o que ele disse.

- Porque, iria gostar disso?

- Sem duvida.

- E eu _sem duvida_ quebraria a sua cara com um taco de baseball se pudesse.

Gargalhada.

- Na realidade, você _sem duvida_ está atrasada para a aula. – Ele me deu um leve empurrãozinho para frente. E eu quase voei cinco metros para frente, é claro. – Gostei do decote, Red.

**------- x•x -------**

As aulas transcorreram de maneira normal. Eu divaguei bastante, fiquei desenhando no meu caderno na aula de calculo e quase fui expulsa da sala em Geografia. Mas eu saquei que havia algo bem estranho acontecendo. A maioria do pessoal estava... me olhando. Veja bem, eu não sou a pessoa menos popular da escola, mas também não sou uma loira com uns peitões do tamanho de melancias. Então eu pude muito bem sacar que os olhares curiosos endereçados a mim não eram naturais. Eu contestei isso no intervalo.

Logo que eu me levantei da cadeira para ir de encontro ao meu vicio menos secreto (a coca. Não coaína, coca-cola!), me deparei com cabelos loiros brilhantes. E não, não era a vaca loira. Na realidade era a Britany. Er, ta, o nome dela não é MESMO Britany, mas dá pra intitular uma patricinha fútil e _loira_ (sem ofensas) de outra forma? É praticamente um clichê universal! Britney Spears, Britany Snow... e eu nem mencionei as Tiffanys! Em fim, Claire (A Britany), sorriu encantadoramente para mim e disse um oi de lider de torcida.

- Oi – eu respondi, meio sem humor. Porque ela meio que me assustava com todo aquele brilho labial rosa berrante.

- Hm, que tal sentar conosco hoje, Jasmine? – Ela apontou para um grupinho de Tifanys e Britanys que a estavam esperando na saída da sala e sorriu mais ainda, piscando os cílios repetidamente em minha direção. Eu dei um passo para trás. Medo. Elas não gostavam _realmente_ de mim. Nunca haviam me convidado para nada e provavelmente nunca pretenderam isso. O que diabos...?

- Er... – Pigarreei um segundo – Acho que não vai dar, eu... – Alguma desculpa decente POOOR favor? – eu... tenho que ir ao banheiro!

Eu sou estúpida, fato. Sou quase uma Britany também. Eu devia mesmo me sentar com elas, somos iguais; abstraindo a exceção do preto e tal.

- Oh, nós também! Você sabe, é preciso retocar a maquiagem e tudo mais! Depois voltamos para a mesa e lanchamos! Você pode chamar seus novos amiguinhos. – Ela continuava radiante, gesticulando e quase dando pulinhos com seus saltos de camurça. Eu suspirei. Então era _isso_.

- Mas é que preciso passar na sala do diretor. – E antes que ela dissesse que também iria, continuei – e depois vou sentar com uns amigos que já me convidaram. Eu já combinei com eles, desculpe. – E ela ia MESMO dizer que também queria sentar com esses amigos, mas não dei brecha – eles são bastante radicais, entende? Só quem eles convidam podem sentar com eles. Do contrario, aniquilação total. Entende o que quero dizer, não?

A essa altura eu já havia sacado o que ela queria. Você não? Bem, a cara de decepção de Britany foi mais que visível. Ela suspirou e deu um sorrisinho triste. Se despediu, sorriu mais uma vez e saiu desfilando. Mas que bitch! A vagabunda quer se enturmar por causa dos Cullen. Gosh, odeio gente hipócrita. Dei um suspiro dramático e saí da sala. É claro que eu não ia nem ao banheiro e nem a sala do diretor. E muito menos me sentar com os Cullen. Primeiro porque eles obviamente não haviam me convidado pra nada. Segundo porque provavelmente a bruxa oxigenada já estaria sentada lá. E eu não queria vomitar o meu café da manhã, obrigada.

Caminhei de maneira um pouco cabisbaixa até a cantina. O lugar era bem legal. Havia uma lanchonete gigante no extremo do local, era bem iluminado (entre aspas, considerando que Grayville é... Cinza.) e haviam mesas e cadeiras charmosinhas espalhadas por todo o 'pátio' de alimentação. Quando cheguei ao grande arco de entrada; parei por um momento e varri o lugar com o olhar. Grayville High School, como qualquer outra escola dos EUA, era dividida em grupos. Os Geeks, ou nerds. As Cheerleaders, ou lideres de torcida do tipo "mamãe eu quero dar", os bad boys, metidos a machões e desfilando com jaquetas de couro, os mauricinhos; todos arrumadinhos e esportistas e os... normais. Pessoas que não se encaixavam em nenhum dos grupos ou faziam parte de todos.

E agora havia os Cullen.

A mesa estava em um cantinho sem muita gente perto. Seria bem discreto se a beleza deles não chocassem todo mundo. Aliás, provavelmente 99% das pessoas ali davam um jeito de ficar encarando-os, mesmo que eles agissem de forma natural, sem dar muita atenção às coisas e sem nem ao menos tocar no lanche que descansava sobre a mesa. Mas algo chamou minha atenção. Rosalie e Adam não estavam ali. _É claro_. Eu deveria ter previsto isso.

Eu fechei meus olhos por dois segundos, tentando anuviar a raiva que eu sentia por Adam. Quando os abri e foquei a mesa dos quatro Cullen sentados, me deparei com Alice gesticulando entusiasmadamente para mim, claramente me chamando para sentar-se com eles. Eu demorei um segundo para assimilar isso, mas não hesitei nem um pouco em começar a andar rapidamente até lá.

- Red, a-do-rei a blusa! Eu sabia que você tinha potencial – ela disse, apontando para o meu decote grande demais. Me senti um pouco constrangida, mas gostei do comentário. Era bom me sentir atraente para variar. Eu sorri.

- Obrigada, Alice. – Me sentei na única cadeira vaga que havia na mesa, que ficava entre Edward e ela. Jasper estava logo ao lado dela e Emmett ficou bem a minha frente. Quando o olhei, ele mostrou seus dentes afiados para mim em um sorriso que provavelmente fez uma dezena da garotas desmaiarem na cantina. Eu nem quis olhar para trás e me deparar com os corpos desfalecidos espalhados pelo chão. Sorri mais ainda com o pensamento. Ao meu lado, Edward estava... pensativo. Seus cotovelos estavam em cima da mesa e seus punhos abaixo do queixo. Ele sorriu levemente a mim e eu retribuí. – Edward... – depois olhei para Jasper e sua aparência um pouco travada. Ele provavelmente não estava respirando, acho. Me cumprimentou com a cabeça e cerrou os dentes. Coitado.

- Edward nos contou o que você fez na moto do... Dave, não é? – Alice continuou, aparentemente sem conseguir parar de falar. Não achei estranho, mas me perguntei porque todo o entusiasmo. Afinal, o litigo que aconteceu no estacionamento os deveria deixar, no mínimo, um pouco desconfortável (talvez como no caso de Edward). Mas nem isso foi capaz de parar Alice. – Uau, você fez um estrago! Eu consegui ver certas partes, foi bem interessante. – ela soltou uma risada fininha e melodiosa. Eu não consegui deixar de rir também.

- Estou impressionado. Na próxima, me chame. – Emmett piscou para mim, quase aplaudindo.

- Não acho que tenha sido uma boa idéia. – Edward falou, saindo do seu transe por um momento – Provavelmente o seu amigo não vai aceitar muito bem a ação.

O que era verdade.

- Obrigada por me lembrar disso, Ed boy. – Olhei para ele e fiz uma careta. Vi seu cenho franzir um pouquinho. Ele obviamente odiava o apelido estúpido que eu dei a ele. Edward era mais maduro e provavelmente tinha uma paciência comigo que eu definitivamente não teria se estivesse no lugar dele. Porque, qual é, eu sou bem insuportável às vezes.

Nesse momento uma coisa estranha aconteceu. Em um instante estavam todos meio risonhos, divertindo-se parcialmente com o que eu havia aprontado pela manhã. E depois... todos sérios, atentos e, se não me engano, apreensivos. Demorei um minuto para entender que aquilo não era um costume dos Cullen. Algo estava acontecendo.

Me virei parcialmente na cadeira e olhei para toda a extensão da cantina. Tudo estava prosseguindo normalmente. O burburinho de pessoas conversando, rindo e brincando. Um aluno da mesa mais próxima estava fazendo malabarismos com uma faquinha e os seus amigos olhavam impressionados para a cena. As Cheerleaders conversavam animadamente sobre algo que não conseguia ouvir (provavelmente sobre a importância da cutícula) e os nerds calculando algo em seus Lap Tops em pleno intervalo. Tudo normal. Passei meus olhos pela entrada e só então notei algo diferente. Haviam duas pessoas que não estudavam na escola encostadas no arco de entrada. Eu os conhecia vagamente. Um era Cedric Hadley; muito grande e pele morena. Era até bonito, mas não parecia muito feliz. Ao seu lado, Jason Farris, mais baixo, porém bem malhado. Bonito, mas também tinha uma expressão carrancuda no rosto. Eles pareciam estar esperando impacientemente por algo ou alguém. Mas não era algo realmente com o que se preocupar. Eu já os havia visto na escola algumas vezes e não era uma surpresa tremenda me deparar com eles ali. Volt**e**i a olhar o salão e não vi mais nada fora dos padrões.

Ao meu lado, Edward estava cada vez mais estranho. Não havia rastro de entusiasmo nas feições delicadas de Alice e o sorriso sacana havia desaparecido do rosto de Emmett. O que diabos estava acontecendo? Eu definitivamente não sou a pessoa mais paciente do mundo e, para piorar, minha curiosidade sempre me colocou em problemas. E eu ficaria calada naquele momento em questão? Terminantemente NÃO. Peguei fôlego e abri a boca para falar.

Mas não falei. Porque naquele exato momento, a grande vidraça (basicamente uma parede) que nos separava do lado de fora, explodiu com violencia e de lá entrou uma moto em grande velocidade. A moto atropelou algumas cadeiras e ouvi dezenas de gritos sendo ecoados no ambiente. Eu poderia até dizer que estava esperando que aquilo acontecesse e que aquela pessoa retardada em questão acabaria fazendo algo do gênero. Mas não, eu definitivamente não esperava por _aquilo_. Uma facada talvez, mas não aquilo.

Estavam todos completamente paralisados (incluindo os Cullen, vale ressaltar) quando eu pronunciei fracamente.

- Drake...

Ele estava costumeiramente todo de preto. Só que ele parecia um pouco... estranho. Bem, estava pálido, como se estivesse doente. Estava tremulo e, para meu assombro, sua face estava contraída em uma careta tão medonhamente enraivecida que eu dei, instintivamente, um passo para trás, temendo o que quer que ele pretendesse fazer. Porque eu posso até ser uma filha-da-puta corajosa e _curiosa_ demais. Mas eu sei quando parar. Bem, Er, posso não saber não, mas naquele momento não consegui simplesmente ignorar a raiva dele. O ódio.

E naquele mesmo instante eu vi algo nos olhos selvagens de Drake que eu nunca havia visto antes. Olhos esses que emanavam algo sobrenatural que eu não consegui captar.

- O que... v... você... fez... – ele estava ficando mais vermelho a cada segundo e agia como se fosse uma bomba relógio; Respirava fortemente, como se houvesse participado de uma maratona. Ele iria explodir a qualquer momento, e parecia que iria ser literalmente. Eu temi pelo que poderia se suceder.

**------- x•x -------**

Presentinho pra vocês, queridos e queridas! Finalmente um novo capitulo!

É, parece que a nossa little girl tem um imã pra confusão! HAUHAUA! Mas a Red é mais que isso, tem muita coisinha implícita! E quem for esperto vai conseguir saber qual será o novo grande acontecimento da fanfic. Aliás, ela é sempre cheia de grandes acontecimentos, viram?

Respondendo a perguntas, nããão, eu não simpatizo com a Rose! *ergue as mãos e se entrega* E SIIIM, eu simpatizo com o Emm! Hahahah

Desculpem pelo esporádico palavreado antiético da Jaz, pessoal. É que as vezes eu a 'encarno' tão totalmente que ela toma conta de mim e... bem, isso só resulta nos pensamentos libertinos dela, ou no alfabeto de impropérios que ela possui! =)

Em fim, desculpem pela demora e espero que esse capitulo tenham suprido suas expectativas. E que ele tenha deixado todo mundo curioso! Huá! HUAUHAUH

Super obrigada pelos comentários, deixo um beijo especial pra tooodos os meus amores que sempre comentam! E pra minha mais nova leitora histérica Fla Apocalipse. =)

Cheers, postarei assim que puder!

**Dahi.**


	15. Nefertili

Capitulo dedicado a Fla Cane, grande amiga, linda demais. E que vive me cobrando a Red's. Só tenho a agradecer. Hahahah Amorzinha, capitulo pra você! Grande beijo...

* * *

**CAPITULO 14**

Eu não sei o que causou aquilo. Eu juro que realmente não sei. E mesmo enquanto corria em disparada pelo pátio da escola, seguindo três silhuetas extremamente apressadas, eu ainda não conseguia parar de afirmar para mim mesma que não havia sido culpada por ter acontecido _aquilo_. E eu chamo o que se sucedeu de _aquilo_ porque eu totalmente não consigo denominar. Foi... Bem, é melhor eu contar direito.

Não aconteceu muita coisa e foi mais rápido do que eu imaginava. Mas eu de certo não imaginei que aconteceria o que aconteceu. Porque Drake simplesmente caiu no chão e começou a gritar. E gritar como se sua vida dependesse disso. Como se fosse a única coisa que ele poderia fazer naquele momento. Como se ele estivesse... morrendo.

Meu estomago revirou fortemente no segundo seguinte; minha mente procurando algo real a se apegar. Um sentimento de dejá-vù me golpeou abruptamente, e eu senti uma vertigem que não consigo explicar agora. Minha cabeça rodou e bob, a bola no meu estomago, cresceu. Mas mesmo assim meus olhos não conseguiam se desviar da cena a minha frente. Drake se contorcendo de dor e... E seu estomago, suas costelas, seus braços... estava tudo se movendo de maneira estranha, como se tivessem vida própria. Até os músculos de seu rosto de moviam de maneira extremamente bizarra. E eu até que poderia gostar daquela cena se estivesse dentro de um cinema. Mas na vida real era extremamente pavoroso.

De repente eu senti mãos em mim. Mãos nervosas que me puxavam para trás. Mas meu corpo estava paralisado; em choque. Eu quase não pude perceber quando, repentinamente, dois corpos altos e muito apressados se agacharam ao lado de um Drake em desespero. Consegui reconhecer a Cedric Hadley e Jason Farris. Eles estavam trêmulos e muito, muito nervosos. Suas faces estavam contraídas em uma careta quase permanente e seus narizes estavam franzidos, como se estivessem sendo obrigados a suportar algum cheiro forte. Eu pisquei e, quando dei por mim mesma, Drake já estava sendo levado para fora pela mesma parede de vidro que ele estilhaçara dois minutos antes.

Além de alguns gritos assustados e um burburinho estranho vindo de toda a cantina, ouvi sussurros muito baixos perto de mim, uma apreensão inegável no ar. Eram os Cullen, eu sabia. Aparentemente tão chocados quanto eu. Mas tinham algo de diferente. Olhavam uns para os outros, como se soubessem o que estava acontecendo, mas não acreditavam no fato. E naquele mesmo momento eu fiz algumas das loucuras costumeiras e impróprias que eu sempre acabava fazendo em momentos genéricos. Comecei a correr atrás de Cedric e Jason, que carregavam rapidamente Drake Dalí. Eu não fazia idéia de quem era a moto com a qual Drake conseguiu quebrar a vidraça, mas ela (a moto) continuava lá; ninguém ligou muito para ela, já que o motorista roubou toda a cena.

Pulei por cima de uma bicicleta caída no chão, uma conseqüência dos dois apressadinhos a minha frente. Eles derrubaram mais algumas coisas, mas não pararam nem por um segundo, se dirigindo direto para a floresta que havia atrás da escola. Na realidade, eu costumava chamar aquilo de matagal. Ou melhor, "motelgal", já que os pervertidos da escola costumavam aproveitar da solidão do lugar para praticar aulas de anatomia proibidas dentro dos limites da Grayville High School. E eu não sabia o porquê de os dois estarem se direcionando para lá, mas eu tinha plena certeza de que não tinham o mesmo intuito que os jovens cheios de hormônios que freqüentavam o lugar. Faltava bem pouco para eu chegar até a cerca que separava a escola daquele aglomerado espesso de arvores. Só mais alguns passos e...

E é claro que alguém surgiria do nada (como era o costume, parecia) e me impediria de continuar. Tão clichê que já era esperado. Afinal, eu nunca conseguia ir em frente com meus planos insanos. Exceto aquele de massacrar a moto do Drake por ter me batido com um tijolo, claro.

Eram Alice e Jasper. Ele parecia perturbado (mais que sempre) e ela estava séria, com o cenho franzido. Eu diria que ela ficara bem pálida, mas ela já era, então esqueça. Ela colocou a mão em meu peito, me impedindo de seguir em frente. O olhar dela dizia claramente que ela não iria permitir que eu seguisse, então relaxei meus ombros e dei um suspiro dramático.

- Algo me diz que vocês sabem o que aconteceu aqui. – afirmei, olhando pra ela com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- É, Carlisle tem que saber disso. – Ela comentou, como se eu não tivesse insinuado nada. É ótimo ser ignorada cabalmente, você deveria tentar.

* * *

**---- x ----**

**

* * *

  
**

Uma chuva torrencial, pouco surpreendente, molhava o volvo de Edward. Entretanto, quem dirigia o carro era jasper, ao lado de uma Alice... estranha. Melhor dizendo, só algumas coisas foram estranhas. O momento em que os olhos dela perderam o foco e ela ficou paralisada, por exemplo. Foi irregular. Aconteceu pouco antes de entrarmos no carro. Ela estava me apressando e, no momento seguinte, estacou e ficou olhando para o nada, como se alguém tivesse ejetado uma droga paralisante nela ou algo assim. Eu já estava suficientemente assustada, mas ainda dei um jeito de ficar pior. Jasper disse que estava tudo bem, e como se para comprovar isso, Alice voltou ao normal três segundos depois. Eu respirei, aliviada, mesmo sem saber o que estava acontecendo. E logo depois estávamos na estrada, indo para a casa dos Cullen.

Talvez eu estivesse só imaginando coisas, não é como se isso fosse difícil pra mim já que tenho uma mente que até Bin Laden duvida. Mas ainda assim, eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo com o céu. Ele estava mais escuro, as nuvens mais densas, a chuva mais forte que o usual e trovões ensurdecedores ecoando sem parar. Adorei tudo. Era como estar em um filme de terror, só que melhor. Tá, não era tão bom assim, mas eu ainda não sabia de nada, então está explicado porque todo ignorante é feliz. Só afundei no banco de trás do carro e olhei pela janela o caminho que percorríamos. Não demorou até que chegássemos a elevação. A mansão estava imponente, mas estaria bem mais assustadora em sua versão original pré-cullen. Mas não dei muita importância a isso. Porque quando eu cheguei eu notei algo. Uma motocicleta Harley Davidson Buell claramente do ano atual estava estacionada displicentemente na frente da construção.

- Ela já chegou. – Ouvi Alice balbuciar. Era a primeira coisa que eu ouvia, visto que ela e Jasper conversavam em um volume tão baixo e tão rapidamente que eram raras as vezes em que eu conseguia captar algo. Eles haviam feito isso durante todo o caminho e Alice havia ligado para Carlisle também. E é claro que eu estava me revirando de curiosidade, já que parecia totalmente por fora do que quer que estivesse acontecendo.

- Quem já chegou? – Perguntei, pulando pra fora do carro e seguindo o casalzinho. Minha blusa já não me parecia tão atraente agora. Na realidade, eu não estava me sentindo nada sensual. Acho que pode ser uma decorrência que acontece sempre que uma pessoa é quase morta pelo irmão do seu ex-melhor amigo.

- Você verá. – Ela disse e sorriu levemente para mim. Uma ruguinha entre a sobrancelha dela denunciou que talvez o sorriso não fosse verdadeiro. Fiquei calada e segui. Eram mais ou menos quatro da tarde, mas parecia bem mais que isso, já que o céu estava escurecido. Um raio explodiu e um clarão iluminou tudo por um milésimo de segundo. Eu cerrei meus dentes e coloquei a mão nos bolsos da minha calça. Eu sabia, simplesmente sabia, que algo ia acontecer. Não sou uma vidente nem nada, qual é a chance de isso acontecer? E bem, logo que pensei isso um outro pensamento passou instantânea e retoricamente pela minha cabeça. _Qual a chance de vampiros existirem? _Preciso de um tiro na cabeça pra aliviar a tensão. Ou então atirar na cabeça de alguém, o que seria muito mais saudável pra mim, é óbvio.

Quando passamos pela porta, pude ouvir mais um trovão, como se anunciasse a nossa chegada. Eu senti algo bastante diferente quando entrei na sala de estar homérica. Nas vezes anteriores eram um lugar aconchegante e que de longe não lembrava uma casa de vampiros. Me lembro de ter feito uma analogia a tubarões sanguinários. Bem, por alguém motivo a analogia pareceu bastante concreta para mim quando finalmente avistei os donos da casa. Os donos da casa e uma silhueta totalmente alheia a mim que me surpreendeu cabalmente.

Ela estava em pé, perto da janela, encarando o céu. Parecia concentrada em algo, e ao mesmo tempo completamente tranqüila. Não era muito alta, mas seu corpo era esbelto e ela aparentava ter seus vinte anos. Pele cor de oliva, cabelos negros muito grandes e feições que variavam de delicadas para extremamente fortes e ameaçadoras. Ela me lembrava um lobo, sensual e glamoroso, tanto quanto mortal. E hoje sinto vontade de rir sempre que penso sobre como eu acertei na identidade em questão. Quando ela olhou para mim, pude ver seus olhos de âmbar brilharem em um reconhecimento no mínimo curioso. Provavelmente meus olhos imitaram espontaneamente o dela.

- Red, queremos que conheça Flávia, uma velha amiga nossa. – Ouvi a voz de Alice ecoar como um trovão atrás de mim, me desviando de um tipo de transe que eu, sinceramente, desconheço. Continuei olhando a morena perto da janela, com uma ruga entre os olhos. Seria ela uma vampira? Bem, apesar de atraente, sua beleza não chegava a ser tão intensa quanto a dos Cullen. A pele dela, ao contrario da deles, era corada e bronzeada e seus olhos, apesar de serem de um tom âmbar, eram mais puxados para o castanho do que dourado. Não, definitivamente não era uma vampira. Mas então o que diabos fazia ali? Me surpreendi quando senti uma pontada de ciúmes me acometer.

- Prefiro que me chame de Nefertili, me lembra menos coisas. – Ela acenou com a cabeça com um sorriso ladino nos lábios. Me perguntei sobre o que ela estava falando. E só quando senti uma dor na boca é que percebi que estivera mordendo meus lábios pela parte interna. Ai. Me obriguei a desparalisar e bancar a idiota.

- Hey. – Tentei ser displicente, mas acho que aparentei estar mortalmente afetada. Mas talvez seja essa parte afetada em mim que me faz diferir de outrem. Talvez seja o Bob, meu instinto assassino, que faz com que minha vida seja muito mais emocionante. Então porque se envergonhar de agir de um modo anormal? – Quem é você? – perguntei, sem rodeios. Desculpa pela indelicadeza, tia, quase acabei de ser morta e mereço explicações, alguém ousa me negar.

- Eu sou muita coisa, famosa Jasmine. Mas posso começar dizendo que sou sua... guardiã. – Sua voz era um tanto quanto fina, o que me fez imaginar quantos anos ela realmente tinha. E depois de imaginar isso, a ficha caiu e eu com certeza fiz uma careta exorbitantemente bizarra, já que em um instante não havia nem um Cullen por perto. Eu desejei que Emmett estivesse alí, eu queria ele comigo. Não que eu tivesse uma péssima impressão sobre Flávia, ou Nefertili, como ela preferia ser chamada. Mas eu me sentia estranha e aquela conhecida bola no meu estomago começou a inchar.

- Senta aí. – Ela indicou o sofá, como se fosse dona dele. Observei suas roupas. Botas pretas chiquérrimas por cima de uma calça comprida e uma blusa nada chique do AC DC, mas que eu amei completamente e imaginei totalmente como ela ficaria em mim. A blusa, digo. – Ok, como quiser. – me perguntei sobre o que ela estava falando, mas então me dei conta de que não havia ido sentar. Estalei a língua e decidi ficar alí mesmo, atrás do encosto de um sofá de um lugar só.

- Quero que me explique como diabos é minha guardiã, quem você é e como conheceu os Cullen. – Odeio rodeios. Ela, entretanto, parece adorar. Urgh, nota mental de comprar uma arma automática.

- Conheci os Cullen há dezessete anos atrás, devido a uma acidente de carro que matou meus pais e meu irmão mais velho, enquanto dirigiam até Grayville. – Segurei o encosto macio do sofá com as mãos e a encarei. A sala estava levemente mais escura, mas eu ainda podia ver com detalhes tudo em volta. A chuva não era aliviada nem por um segundo e mais relâmpagos estouravam no céu. – Eu tinha dois anos de idade. – Ela fez uma pausa e uma sombra passou por seus olhos, denunciando que provavelmente não era fácil relembrar o passado – Eu estava basicamente morta e teria morrido se o carro que viesse coincidentemente atrás do dos meus pais, não estivesse sendo dirigido por um vampiro. Era Carlisle. Ele ouviu meu coração bater e me levou para um hospital. – Me perguntei se tinha sido difícil para Carlisle ter feio isso, resistir ao sangue humano. Mas eu podia imaginar o quanto ele era poderoso e ser um médico refutava cabalmente qualquer medo de que um dia ele pudesse cair em tentação. – Eu fiquei realmente mau. Ossos quebrados, o corpinho com queimaduras e cortes. Mas sobrevivi. Desde cedo era forte – uma risadinha veio dela, que então continuou – Vivi por um tempo com eles, até mais ou menos os quatorze anos de idade. Eu fui me modificando, passei por momentos conturbados de uma adolescente na puberdade e passei dois anos longe deles, que haviam me dado a liberdade que eu queria. Eu e os Cullen temos nossas diferenças, e não são poucas. Mas somos família. E... isso já responde duas das suas perguntas. – ela caminhou até o sofá maior e se jogou nele, jogando suas pernas torneadas para cima e olhando suas unhas como se o que ela tivesse acabado de me falar (que foi criada por um bando de vampiros) fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- Oh. – Foi o que eu consegui soltar.

- Yeah. – ela sorria para si mesma, ainda olhando para a janela e a chuva lá fora. – Eu fiquei mais um tempo com os Cullen, mas as coisas já não eram as mesmas, descobri que era independente e precisava ir embora de novo. E fui. Então encontrei Ayla. Primeiro e único amor. Nós começamos a rodar o mundo juntas – um risinho – foi divertido. Ontem ela me acordou e eu sabia que tinha acontecido algo. – Ela me olhou de forma intensa – Ayla sonha. Quando ela sonha, ela sabe das coisas. Não como prevendo o futuro, mas ela só sabe o que deve ser feito e o que está acontecendo. E não, ela não é vampira também, esqueça. Mas essa é outra das razões pelas quais eu e você estamos conversando. As pessoas tem dons, Jasmine. Você é uma delas.

Uma espécie de dejà-vú veio como um raio em mim e me lembrei de mim mesma pensando...

"_Não sou uma vidente nem nada, qual é a chance de isso acontecer?_"

Eu sabia que não tinha nada de vidente, mas ainda assim a parte de isso ser um dom me chamou atenção.

"_Porque você nos faz se sentir humanos, Jaz..."_

- Ayla sonhou com você. Ela se recusou a falar sobre o quê, estava tudo turvo, segundo ela. Mas ela disse que precisávamos vir ao Cullen o mais rápido possível, porque eu precisava proteger alguém. E aqui estou moi!

- Isso me lembra um episódio de Heroes. – Eu disse, aparentemente calma, mas quase rasgando a camurça do sofá. Ela deu uma risada e me olhou.

- Gostei de você, espero que não morra. – E então se levantou e andou até perto de mim. Meus olhos não aparentaram muita calma depois da palavra "morra". Acho que ela leu isso sem esforço – Hey... calma, garota. Você tem a guardiã mais eficiente que poderia esperar ter. Pra quer se assustar?

- Nada modesta, hã? – Ralhei.

- Nadinha! – ela riu. – Agora acho melhor termos uma conversa mais completa junto com os papais e mamães. – E então os Cullen estavam ali na sala, junto conosco.

* * *

---- x ----

* * *

A conversa com Nefertili fora surpreendentemente rápida, mas foi o bastante para danificar seriamente a minha sanidade. Primeiro, eu ainda estava digerindo que ela havia sido criada por vampiros. Depois, ela era afetada, apesar de bem interessante. Disse que veio me proteger, é minha guardiã, mas isso ainda não entrou na minha cabeça. E, por ultimo, disse que tenho dons. Pergunta ganhadora: Que porra de dons?

- Alguém quer nachos? – Uma voz bonita, nem fina e nem grossa, ressoou, vinda da porta que levava a cozinha. Virei meu rosto e vi uma garota loira também aparentando ter uns vinte anos. Ela era bem bonita. Assim como Nefertili, não muito alta, mas com o corpo bem distribuído. Seus cabelos platinados eram cacheados e estavam presos displicentemente em um choque. Algumas mechas bagunçadas caiam no rosto e ela me lembrou a versão adulta e menos idiota da Taylor Swift. Ela vestia um short jeans, uma blusa azul simples de algodão, chinelos e segurava um pacote gigante de nachos industrializados; os meus preferidos. Eu só comia quando meu pai trazia de viagem, já que Em Grayville não se vendia.

- Eu quero. – Flávia/Nefertili falou, sorrindo e lançando um olhar amoroso para a garota que deduzi ser Ayla. Não era nada do que eu havia imaginado, mas é vivendo e sendo surpreendida, certo?

- Er... eu aceito também. – Não consegui me conter, adoro nachos sabor queijo.

Eu estava sentada na ponta do sofá e Nefertili na outra. Carlisle e Esme estavam no outro sofá, Emmett estava atrás de mim e eu podia sentir suas mãos grandes rodeando o meu ombro displicentemente. Edward estava afastado, no piano. Alice e Jasper na escada. Rosalie e Adam em pé cochichando idiotices um para o outro perto da janela. Filhinhos do diabo. Ayla se aconchegou perto de mim, tomando o meio do sofá. Estendeu o pacotão para a companheira, que pegou uma mão cheia e depois para mim. Estendi a mão e peguei alguns.

- Eu sei que você gosta, trouxe um monte de pacotes, estão na cozinha. – Ela sorriu e piscou para mim, como se saber da vida das pessoas fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Eu já deveria estar acostumada a ter a privacidade perdida. Haha. Mas eu não me senti aborrecida. Muito pelo contrário, eu havia gostado de Ayla. Mesmo.

- Valeu. – sorri para ela, como se fossemos cúmplices, e levei dois nachos a boca. Um momento de silencio se passou, como se ninguém quisesse começar a falar. Mas, como sempre, Carlisle salvou a pátria.

- Bem, hoje aconteceu algo surpreendente em Grayville – Eu ouvir um "pra variar" vindo atrás de mim, e sabia que era Emmett rolando os olhos – e eu achei que fosse bom nos juntar para decidir o que fazer. Descobrimos que há dependentes de Transformos aqui, e não foi da melhor forma possível. – Voltei a ouvir um murmúrio que dessa vez foi "Jasmine que o diga...", mas que veio de Nefertini. – Sim... é verdade. – Carlisle confirmou, dando um sorriso triste para mim. Eu mastiguei meus nachos, juntando coragem para perguntar o que diabos eram Transmorfos, mas não duvidava que fosse uma espécie escrota de mortos vivos saídos do inferno. Qual é, meu mundo havia virado de cabeça pra baixo mesmo, o que tem de mau em acreditar em zumbis?

- Bem, não houve nenhum ataque até o momento, então talvez eles não sejam ameaça para ninguém. – Esme comentou, parecendo esperançosa.

- Não é o que Ayla viu no sonho, mãe. – ouvi o barulhinho de Flávia jogando uns mil nachos na boca ao mesmo tempo e depois mastigando – Ela não viu guerra, mas viu sangue e... – Carlisle levantou os olhos para ela, assim como todos os outros vampiros. E então ela só jogou mais nachos na boca e voltou a falar – tanto faz, não foi legal.

Eu franzi o cenho quando vi Esme parecer mais aliviada por um milésimo de segundo, mas talvez tenha sido minha imaginação. Porque depois a preocupação e a expressão doce estava lá de novo.

- É o que Drake é? Um... desses aí? – eu estava evitando fazer perguntas. Talvez por medo de parecer estúpida ou algo assim. Mas querendo ou não, estava me sentindo um peixinho fora d'água.

- Sim, Jaz... Ele é um fedorento. – Emmett falou e Nefertili gargalhou alto, lançando um olhar malicioso a ele. Tentei decifrar, sem sucesso. Carlisle não riu, e decidiu esclarecer um pouco mais para mim. Uma alma caridosa, é válido ressaltar.

- Transformos também podem ser chamados de... Lobisomens. Em especial esses da região. Mas ao contrário da lenda que você conhece, eles não precisam da lua cheia para se transformar. São conscientes e transformam-se quando bem entendem. Pode se dizer, apesar de eu duvidar, que são inimigos naturais dos vampiros e seu cheiro é repulsivo pra nós, assim como nosso cheiro é para eles. – Eu estava em transe. Tive um vislumbre de Cedric Hadley e Jason Farris franzindo seus narizes, como se estivessem sentindo um cheiro forte. Era isso. E Drake era um deles, ele era um descendente. Mas espera...

Minha cabeça girou e encontrou Adam.

Santo Deus...

* * *

---- x ----

* * *

... Santo Deus(2) , não acredito que acabei o capitulo em um fôlego só! Oh yeah! Uma semana atrasada, mas sei que depois do capitulo eu sou ver perdoada. Hahahahah

Adoro as personagens novas. Flavia é Flávia. Ayla é o nome de uma amiga (que vai surtar quando ler isso) e companheira de RPG que coloquei na fanfic por impulso. - {A}

A maioria de meus personagens não vem do nada, são inspirados em alguém. Mas isso aqui não é um blog, então vamos lá...

Srta Hale, Camila, Gabby B. Lupin, wondeer fuol , Camis, Fla, Bunny93, Mandinha_Chan,__Ana padalecki (s2), Kyhetha (!),Allie B. Malfoy, Lala Ribeiro (s2), Isabela de Lincourt (!), Midian (seu inglês é melhor que o meu), Iolanda e Maryne BittenSet.

Deus, vocês são tão perfeitas! Obrigada por lerem, por esfregarem violentamente na minha cara que eu ainda tenho leitoras. Isso me motivou demais, só tenho a agradecer, pessoal! A Red's tá de volta, quero receber meus e-mails e meus Reviews, now and now. u.u Hhuahuahuah

Eu viajei bastante no capitulo eu sei. Ouvia "Rehab" enquanto escrevia. Mas o que há de mal? **Rehab is the new Black. Britney do it, Amy do it, I wanna do it too.**

Tem pessoinhas que são mais ponderosas do que parecem, tsc tsc… olho esperto aí gente!

E bem... vou indo. Qualquer coisa, quem tiver e-mail, perguntem que posso pensar no assunto em responder. (?) / corre de todas / hahahahah

Espero que tenham tido uma boa leitura!

Amor...

**Dahi.**


	16. I need a drink!

**CAPITULO 15**

Loucura. Puta que pariu, caralho, porra. Loucura total e completa.

O porquê de meu pequeno surto? Ah, coisinhas simples, nada demais. Só que descobri que vivo em um mundo sanguinário revoltadoramente injusto e nefasto. Para além de mórbido. Meu melhor amigo (nós presumimos, pelo menos) e o irmão dele, são de uma linhagem de lobisomens. Yeah, do tipo que criam pelinhos em lugares indevidos e tudo mais. Lobisomens são inimigos mortais dos vampiros, como todo mundo que já viu Anjos da Noite sabe. Só que a vadia vampira ex mulher de um dos meus potenciais paqueras se apaixonou perdidamente por meu ex melhor amigo lobinho. Mas agora fudeu total pra eles dois, já que vai ficar difícil de conviver. E quem é que garante que o "imprinting" vai persistir depois que Adam se transformar? E se isso acontecer, e se ela querer voltar pro meu paquera grandão? Será que ele iria voltar pra ela? Será que ele ainda a amava? Pergunta idiota. Porra, provavelmente sim. Outra pergunta: Será que alguém ali gostava mesmo de mim? E que porra é aquela de que eu precisava de uma guardiã lésbica (sem ofensas) com botas chiques e uma viciada em nachos mãe de santo? E que caralho tem em mim que bloqueio os poderes dos vampiros?

Eu preciso ficar chapada. NOW. And NOW.

- Okay, pessoal, que tal darmos um pouco mais de oxigênio a Jaz, huh? – Ouvi a voz de Ayla ecoar depois de um silencio mortal. Todos haviam continuado conversando por um tempo, mas eu havia continuado estática, engolindo em seco, sem saber como reagir. Eram lacunas demais e, ao pensar nisso, me perguntei o que diabos Ayla havia "previsto" ou sei lá o que sobre mim em sonho. Provavelmente me viu estourando meus próprios miolos com o revolver que meu pai esconde no porão e pensa que eu não sei onde está. Ou então enfiando uma faca de açougueiro no meu próprio coração, morrendo dramaticamente em uma cena vermelha cheia de paixão. Com direito a carta e tudo. Oh, e pulsos são para maricas. Nada legal você ir perdendo lentamente seu sangue e ir desfalecendo graciosamente até ser encontrado e depois imortalizado por algum bando de imbecis. Eu prefiro a carnificina. Até mesmo quando ela se aplica a mim. Foda-se, não nasci pra ser elegante. E foda-se de novo, se vou morrer, quero pelo menos morrer de um jeito maneiro.

- Eu acho que ela precisa mais que oxigênio. – Vi Nefertili se levantar com um sorriso surpreendentemente cretino nos lábios. Não entendo até hoje como, no meio daquilo tudo, ela ainda conseguia ser a filha da mãe de uma louca sacana. – Ela precisa é de diversão. Uma diversão especializada. – E ela merecia um altar lá em casa, com direito a velas e tudo mais. Eu ainda não sabia disso, mas me faria um grande bem. Apesar de eu estar grudada no sofá, como se alguém houvesse me prendido lá com super-bonder.

Movi meus músculos bem devagar, como se não me mexesse há muito tempo. O que não era totalmente mentira, já que eu havia me tornado basicamente em um pedaço de pau, sem alma, sentada no sofá. Ninguém havia me pressionado, nem nada, e eu quase agradeci por isso. Esme, Alice e Edward me olhavam com preocupação. Adam, Nefertili e Emmett pareciam tranqüilos. Acho que eles tinham uma noção de como sou. Eu piro às vezes e não ajo de forma que condiz com minha personalidade. Mas pensando bem, nem porra nenhuma de personalidade eu tenho. Acho que sou uma garotinha mau decidida e incapacitada mental com falta de sexo e glicose no sangue.

A conversa havia se estendido, mas ninguém chegou a decisão nenhuma. Ou conclusão. Acho. Talvez tenham decidido me matar e nem percebi. Diabos, tenho que começar a ser mais atenta e parar de viajar no "quéti-chupe".

- Eu concordo!- Ayla.

- Ouvi dizer que em New Hodlin, a cidade vizinha, tem umas festas bem... – Emmett. Ele deixou subentendido e isso me fez levantar a cabeça que estava apoiada no encosto do sofá e olhar pra ele com interesse. Ele piscou e sorriu felinamente pra mim. Não de um modo direcionado só a mim. Mas de modo geral. Malicioso. Como... sempre.

- Sim, tem sim! E se chama... – Ayla

- Ah não, você já sonhou com isso? – Emmett.

- Não, fera tapada. Eu levei ela lá da ultima vez em que passamos por aqui. O lugar é "Aphrodsy's".

- Eu adorei. – Olhares trocados maliciosamente entre as duas.

- Wow, quero os detalhes. – Emmett.

- Cai fora, membro de ouro! – Nefertili deu um tapa audível atrás da orelha de Emmett, que murmurou um "ai" e gargalhou. Depois ainda murmurou algo que pareceu ser "tá mais pra ferrado..." e subiu as escadas. Fazer o quê? Não me pergunta, até aquele momento eu era uma completa vegetal.

- E então, o que me diz, Jaz? – Agora Nefertili se dirigiu a mim. Eu a olhei, agora já mais... desperta. Ela ficou na minha frente, com braços cruzados e aquele sorriso matreiro nos lábios. Olhei em volta. Metade das pessoas haviam saído. Antes de deixar o lugar, Adam havia me lançado um olhar estranho. Eu afastei para longe a esperança de ele estar com saudades das coisas como eram antes. Ele, muito provavelmente, só estava querendo me afastar de vez de perto dos Cullen. Do meio deles. E só de pensar nisso, eu pude sentir uma pontada de amargura em mim. E vingança. E revolta. Olhei para Nefer.

- Tô dentro.

* * *

- AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH, DÊMONIO, VOCÊ SE IMPORTARIA EM PARAR COM ISSO? – Nefertili esbravejou, possessa de raiva de Emmett, que estava sentado entre ela e Ayla no banco de trás. Aparentemente, o penteado que ela havia feito estava sendo parcialmente estragado pelos ombros enormes de Emmett, que não media esforços para piorar isso com alguns puxões dissimulados. Pareciam dois irmãos brigando a puxões de cabelos e beliscões.

- Nef, eu disse que seria uma boa idéia ter deixado seus cabelos soltos. Eles ficam mais bonitos assim também. – A voz bonita de Ayla ressoou, dando pequenos risinhos. Ela estava espremida do lado esquerdo do carro, enquanto Emmett e Nefertili se alfinetavam em guerra.

- Amor, obrigada, mas isso não seria problema se esse morto-vivo recém saído de Thriller (Michael Jackson) não me importunasse com essas paredes dele. – Ela mostrou os dentes, esbravejando com um Emmett que parecia se divertir mais do que todos.

- Não ouçam o que ela está falando. É que esqueceu de passar perfuminho. Cuidado pra não espantar todos da boate, se não vão ter que trocar o nome de "Aphrodisy" para "Broxantsy".

- Você é que não tem esperanças de um dia ter um cheiro bom, defunto decrépto do caralho. – Uau, ela xingava muito. Mais que eu, é claro.

- Sem stress gente. E Emmett, não provoque minha N! Do contrário... – Ayla.

- Do contrário eu capo ele enquanto estiver meditando diante do jogo dos Lakers domingo que vem. – Nef.

- E como pretende fazer isso, Chuck Norris? – Emm.

- Com os dentes. – Net.

Momento silencio totalmente mórbido.

- Sua selvagem das trevas, eu imaginei isso. – Emm com cara de "-_-".

- Foi a intenção, maninho. – Nef com cara de "^Â^"

- Ah, calem-se. – Ayla com cara de "-.-"

Eu estava no banco da frente e, no controle do carro, estava Edward. Dirigindo como se estivesse mesmo prestando total atenção na estrada, ele tentava parecer passivo e imune a seus irmãos cômicos no banco de trás. Todo mundo sabia, porém, que não era verdade. Sua expressão quase inerte entrava freqüentemente em vacilo, principalmente quando Nefertili soltava seus palavrões mais absurdos para Emmett. Acho que ele estava calado com medo de que sua "irmã" se voltasse contra ele e lhe doasse sua atenção. Nefer era mesmo capas de amedrontar qualquer um nesse aspecto. Até mim.

Dei uma olhada dentro do carro. Nós havíamos _mesmo_ saído da cidade, em direção a New Hodlin, a fim de uma noitada. Caramba, eu mau conseguia acreditar. Não era pro mundo acabar e eu ser engolida por um buraco negro infinito ou algo assim? Não pensei que minha noite terminaria em...

Bem, eu ainda não sabia no que a noite terminaria. E estava muito, muito ansiosa pra descobrir. Alice havia me produzido, é claro. Havia me enfiado dentro de um vestido que, a primeiro momento, imaginei como é que iria caber no meu corpo. Era _muito_ pequeno. Era dela, então fica óbvio. Mas ainda assim, coube perfeitamente em mim. Era preto e todo coberto com paetês furta-cor, que brilhavam diante do menor movimento. Oh, e eram bem acima do meio das minhas coxas. Claro que me senti pelada e tudo mais a primeiro momento. Mas depois de ela me fazer calçar um par de saltos Manolo Blank maravilhosos, fazer uma maquiagem violentamente linda em mim e me colocar diante do espelho, perdi toda a timidez. Eu estava bem gostosa para alguém que meio que não liga muito pra moda e tudo mais. Não sou do tipo convencida nem nada, contudo o meu ego beirava a estratosfera. Meus cabelos estavam lisos e soltos. Perfeitamente comportados. Cara, Alice é uma deusa.

Emmett havia assoviado gostosamente assim que desci as escadas da casa dele. Seus olhos brilharam travessamente para mim, e eu, de imprestável, gostei disso. Com direito a voltinhas e tudo. A reação de Edward foi... nada. Ele ficou calado, só olhando para mim e, vez ou outra, mordendo o lábio inferior discretamente. Ayla e Nef haviam feito uma festa assim que me viram, elogiando. Bem como todos os outros na casa. Adam nada comentou e não olhou pra mim a primeiro momento, abraçando Rose pela cintura. Ela saiu para algum lugar por uns minutos e quando passei por ele em direção ao Hall, ele se manifestou.

- Não pretende mesmo sair com _isso_, não é? Aliás, você não pretende mesmo _sair_, certo, Red? – Ele parecia incrédulo e havia uma veia na testa dele que pulsava com brutalidade. Eu o olhei como se não acreditasse que ele estava falando comigo.

- Ah, eu sei que o vestido está um pouco comportadinho demais. Mas prometo que até o final da noite, eu o tiro completamente para algum felizardo na festa. Ou quem sabe, mais de um. – Pisquei e saí.

É claaaro que eu realmente não pretendia aquilo. Pelo menos a parte do "mais de um". Mas a expressão chocada dele valeu totalmente a pena.

Olhei novamente para Edward. Ele não precisava de nenhum esforço para que ficasse completamente surreal. Vestia uma camiseta bege de gola rulê simples e calças escuras. Nada muito produzido, mas que surtia um efeito que me fazia hiperventilar. E Emmett, meu Deus, Emmmett. Vestia uma camiseta branca de linho com uma abertura em 'V' na gola e calças elegantes. Era tão injusto que eles não precisassem de nada para que ficassem completamente irresistíveis. Nefertili vestia uma blusa fininha que, na frente, dizia "ONLY DEATH CAN DIE", shorts curtos, uma meia-calça completamente rasgada e desfiada que achei per-fei-ta e um bar de botas de tirar o fôlego. Ayla optou por um vestido beje maravilhoso com botas de cano longo e saltos altíssimos, uma mistura ideal de princesinha com garota selvagem. E olhando para mim mesma pelo retrovisor, eu tive uma sensação legal. A sensação de que, no fundo, eu me encaixava naquilo.

* * *

**--- RED, CHAPADA TOTAL ---**

Conhece a expressão "chapar o coco"?

Cara, eu chapei total.

A musica eletrônica estridente que tinha alguns enlouquecedores toques de guitarra entravam por meus ouvidos me fazendo me sentir meio descontrolada. Ou talvez eu deva cortar esse "meio". Porque eu não estava nada, nada em mim mesma. Se viesse um doidinho me perguntar meu nome, eu responderia que era Maria porque não sabia realmente qual era.

Mentira, eu sabia sim, exagero. Pelo menos _ainda. _

Senti mãos percorrendo as laterais do meu corpo, no ritmo da musica. Meu corpo estava colado ao de um cara, enquanto dançávamos enlouquecidamente dentro do recinto. O lugar era grande. Não extremamente, mas era. Haviam muitas, muitas pessoas. Muito álcool, muita droga, muito cigarro. Apesar de tudo, todo mundo conseguia ser classudo e fabuloso de alguma forma. Essa é realmente a parte boa de ir a lugares em que todo mundo tem uma conta bancária contendo mais de seis dígitos. Um cheiro de Tequila misturado com Cigarro e Whisky pairava no ar, além de algo que só consegui definir como... sexo.

A boate Aphrodisy era totalmente climatizada e de certo não deixava que ninguém percebesse quando o dia raiaria. A musica invadia todos os lugares, infinitos jogos de luzes passavam por nossos olhos, alucinando qualquer mente que fosse se quer vagamente normal. Haviam dançarinos dançando naqueles lençóis esquisitos no teto (abstraia minha ignorância sobre o assunto, mas eu também estava bêbada, ponto), haviam taças de mais ou menos quatro metros de altura, contendo dançarinas nuas dentro. Outras dançarinas dançavam em balcões, além de gogo-boys espalhados pelos milhões de cantos. Espécies de cabines particulares feitas com lençóis de ceda davam liberdade a quem quisesse ficar mais "a vontade"e algumas dessas me lembravam verdadeiramente um harém.

E quem era o cara que passeava no meu corpo naquele momento?

Só deus sabe, irmãos e irmãs, porque eu não fazia a mínima idéia. E isso me parou? NÃO.

Minha mente rodava a mil por hora, mas eu não queria que acabasse. Eu não tinha controle, estava completamente imersa no clima e dançava despudoradamente com um sujeito de mais ou menos uns trinta anos de idade que parecia querer me comer ali mesmo, na pista de dança. E pensando nisso agora... Ew. Provavelmente a coisa estava esquentando demais (não que eu tivesse noção disso), porque eu senti alguém me catar pelo pulso e me afastar (a força) do cara. Forcei minha mente a recuperar parte do controle e discerni a face maravilhosa de Edward contraída em... bem, talvez deva apenas dizer que ele não parecia nada satisfeito. E, oops, bem ao lado dele estava um Emmett com as sobrancelhas quase unidas, em uma expressão desaprovadora. Era a primeira vez que eu via aquela expressão nele e, de alguma forma, achei atraente.

- Vocês estão tããããão seeeexys hoje, sabiam? – Eu falei, arrastando minha fala. Eu, obviamente, falava como a completa bêbada que era. – Principalmente com essas caras de maaaaaaau! – Continuei falando arrastado, sorrindo e flertando com os dois. Cara, eu FLERTEI com os DOIS. Bêbada, bêbada, bêbada.

- Creio que já esteja na hora de ir embora, Jaz. Você não está em si. – Edward tinha o maxilar trincado e parecia, no mínimo, perturbado. Nesse momento eu reconheci uma louca Nefertili se aproximando com uma IGUALMENTE louca Ayla.

- É claaaaaaro que ela está fora de si, Edward maninho! Foi pra isso que viemos! Mas se você e Emm não conseguem ficar chapados... o problema é nosso, amor? – Olhou para Ayla.

- Não, querida, nããão!– Uma Ayla parecendo extremamente chapada respondeu, quase tropeçando em seus próprios pés.

- É por isso que eu te amo... – E cara, elas começaram a se amassar bem na nossa frente. Eu nunca havia visto duas pessoas do mesmo sexo se amassando na minha vida. E Deus sabe o quanto aquelas duas línguas nos chocaram (Ed, Em e eu) naquele momento. Parecia uma dança estranha, mas inegavelmente sensual. Não faz meu gênero, mas hipnotizou. Emmett colocou a mão na testa e fechou os olhos por um minuto, me dando um vislumbre de suas presas em um sorriso. E graças a Deus no segundo seguinte as duas haviam desaparecido (provavelmente para alguma das cabines privativas).

- Santo Deus... – Eu que o diga! _Sweet baby Jesus! _

- Ok, vou tentar de novo ficar chapado. – Emmett olhou pra mim, me varrendo com o olhar, pareceu perturbado por um segundo e depois virou as costas e saiu. Edward rolou os olhos. E por um minuto, achei que eles dois haviam trocado de papel. O que festas não fazem com as pessoas?

Eu gargalhei muito alto, meio descontroladamente. Não fazia muita diferença, já que a musica que ecoava era muito alta e não chegaria a chamar atenção a quem não estivesse bem perto, como Edward. Ele me olhou como eu olharia para algum cara dançando "I Will Survive" pelado no meio do Museu do Louvre. Meio chocado e meio... Ah, dane-se. Fechei meus olhos, subi em cima de um puff e comecei a dançar, puxando meu vestido pra cima.

* * *

**---- EMMETT, BOLADÃO ----**

Diabos!!!

Está tudo um inferno mesmo. Um completo inferno. Eu nunca fui o tipo de cara pessimista não, man. Mas, no meu caso atual, as coisas simplesmente não tem como ficar piores. Eu acho (aprendi a não duvidar do destino. Quando as coisas não podem piorar, você se surpreende). Primeiro começou com Rose. Cara, baixinho raquítico filho da puta aquele Adam. E agora, era um fedorento também! Ou pelo menos iria ser, todos nós sabíamos. Eu queria ver ela se virar com essa afeição por ele.

Fechei meus dedos em punho com força e pude sentir a carne extremamente dura de minha mão amassando-se diante da pressão. Eu queria... esmurrar alguém. Queria topar com algum vampirinho que não fosse "vegetariano", porque aí a briga seria justa. Eu queria descarregar toda a porra da minha raiva em cima dele. Ou em cima daquela boate. Eu ri audivelmente por um momento enquanto me veio na imaginação, eu mesmo no maior quebra pau ali. Ah, cara, não iria sobrar pedra sobre pedra.

Caçar, eu preciso caçar amanhã. Um Leão da Montanha. E ursos! Ursos pardos cheios de vida. Caçar me diverte e me distrai. Era um bom negócio. Pensei novamente na pessoa que agora eu me forçava a chamar de ex. Eu não havia comentado com ninguém ainda. Aliás, eu fazia o possível pra não externar minhas idéias insanas relacionadas a Adam e Rosalie. A minha sorte é que Edward era discreto e Alice parou de se alarmar quando tinha visões de Adam sendo esmagado por trilhos de Trem ou sendo atirado do Everest abaixo. Ela sabia que eram só idéias. Er, bem, pelo menos acabavam sendo só idéias no final. Eu posso ser um filho da mãe e tal, cara, mas eu não faria isso. Eu sabia que Rose não podia controlar o que sentia. Carlisle me falou que com o tempo o "encanto" que me ligava a ela seria quebrado. Foi uma relação duradoura e não acaba assim. Mas um dos mistérios do Imprinting é isso. Eu deixaria de... amá-la.

E além do mais, Jasmine havia aparecido.

Cara, ela me tira do sério.

Não de um jeito ruim. Ou de um jeito... bom. É mais ou menos o meio termo. As vezes eu a via como uma criança pedindo atenção, querendo mimos e fingindo ser forte quando no fundo queria uma carícia. Mas havia horas, como naquele momento, enquanto ela dançava de forma desavergonhada com um idiota qualquer... Eu queria tira-la dalí. Ela estava simplesmente... apetitosa demais. Suas pernas levemente torneadas e seus seios bonitos e redondos se moviam conforme a musica, me fazendo morder a parte interna dos meus lábios, rogando por algum controle. E aquele cretino dançando com ela.... Primeiro eu iria ver os dentes do cara tocando o chão, um por um. Depois eu iria desmembrar aqueles braços, pra ele nunca mais _amassar_ alguém daquela forma. E depois... Depois eu arrastaria Jaz pra uma daquelas cabines privativas e...

- Jasmine que me desculpe, Emmett, mas isso tem que acabar. – Foi a voz de Edward, cortando meus pensamentos pornográficos contra uma menina que ainda nem havia completado 18 anos. É melhor eu não mencionar a minha idade. Olhei de novo para a cena. Agora ele estava enfiando a mão por debaixo do vestido MUITO curto dela, e amassando a sua bunda. Boiola filho da puta. Er, talvez não um boiola. Mas ainda assim, um filho da puta.

- Eu concordo, mano. – Baubuciei, já indo em direção a eles. Eu fui direto no cara, já que sabia que Edward provavelmente seria mais gentil com ela. Enfiei o dedo no nariz dele e senti o osso quebrar. Com um empurrão, ele parou dentro de uma cabine vazia que havia perto dalí e lá permaneceria desacordado até o amanhecer. Toma na cara, viadinho de merda!

Um segundo depois, eu estava de frente para jaz e do lado de Edward. Ele parecia desconfortável. Eu, provavelmente, também. Pensei sobre a atração que ele visivelmente sentia por ela. Eu sempre soube que isso iria acontecer e nunca me importei. Se ela fosse pertencer a alguém ali, seria a mim. Então que se dane se ele a queria. Se ela quisesse, eu não atrapalharia. Mas também não ajudaria em nada.

- Creio que já esteja na hora de ir embora, Jaz. Você não está em si. – Era uma idéia boa. Bem boa. Mas no fundo eu não queria ir embora ainda. No começo foi bem divertido ver Jasmine se contorcer descaradamente, dançando. Eu adorava uma coisa dessas, simplesmente faz o meu gênero. Mas depois, quando mãos de outros caras começaram e entrar no assunto. Fail.

Ela baubuciou alguma idiotice sobre o quanto nós estávamos sexys e eu prendi o riso. Ela também não fazia idéia do quanto estava sexy e, se fizesse mais algum gesto sem vergonha eu iria...

É claaaaaaro que ela está fora de si, Edward maninho! Foi pra isso que viemos! Mas se você e Emm não conseguem ficar chapados... o problema é nosso, amor?

- Não, querida, nããão!

Só digamos que eu não estava em boas condições sexualmente ativas para ver duas gostosas dando altos amassos bem na minha frente. Duas doidas varridas, mas ainda assim, gostosas. E deus que me perdoe, mas eu desejei estar bem ali naquele meio. Eu então em uma cama de seda com o corpo pequenino e delicado de Jasmine debaixo de mim... fazendo algo que definitivamente _não_ seria delicado. Não escondi um sorriso sacana e olhei para ela por um momento. Dos seus pés até o alto da cabeça. Hum. Tortura. Era melhor eu sair dalí e ir procurar alguém que eu pudesse matar e depois esconder o corpo.

Foi brincadeira.

-Eu vou tentar de novo ficar chapado. – Já que tudo era uma coisa de cérebro, quem sabe eu não ficava pirado o bastante e começasse a achar que estava bêbado? Maldita hora em que a pessoa que inventou os vampiros, esqueceu de adicionar a capacidade de ficar doidão.

**--- EDWARD, WTF? ---**

Ela era louca. E me provocara sem pudor algum, o que começava a me irritar. Ela não tinha noção do perigo, não podia ter. Era certo que ela emanava algum tipo de dom, algo que nos fazia nos sentir mais controlados com relação a sangue, nos sentíamos mais... humanos. Mas ainda assim, eu era um homem! Emmett era um homem. E aquele energúmeno que estava dançando com ela momentos atrás também era um homem e eu me sobressaltei quando senti uma pontada de raiva ao ver a cena.

Emmett havia acabado de sair e seus pensamentos para com Nef, Ayla e depois Jasmine, não foi a coisa mais legal de se visualizar. Fiz um esforço e bloqueei os pensamentos dele, não arriscando me sentir ainda mais perturbado. Ele era simplesmente... Emmett. E um Emmett solteiro é algo que eu nunca havia visto na vida.

- Eu quero dançaaaaaaaaar – o corpo de Jaz tombou em mim e ela me segurou pela cintura, sorrindo largamente. Um sorriso bêbado. – Anda, anda, dança comigo! Quero agooooooora! – Ela dava pulinhos que me lembraram, de certa forma, Alice. Eu não sabia o que fazer com as mãos e deixei que elas pousassem levemente no ombro da garota.

- Você não está mais em condições de dançar, é melhor tomar uma água e tentar melhorar um pouco. – Falei, empurrando ela para que sentasse em um bloco particular que possuía um estofado grande que me lembrava uma cama Box. Aqueles compartimentos envoltos por lençois de seda estavam levando metade da festa a perdição e eu nem quis imaginar o que Nefertili e Ayla estariam fazendo naquele momento. Jasmine se deitou, sem coordenação nenhuma e olhou para mim. Com cara de... safada. Foco Edward, foco! – Eu vou te buscar uma água e um energético, que vai cortar um pouco o efeito do álcool. Me prometa que não vai sair daqui, por nada. – olhei para ela, sério. Ela continuou sorrindo e piscando para mim. – Não saia. – Falei com firmeza, como para dar mais vazão, fechei as cortinas e saí.

**--- RED, GROGUE E INSANA ---**

Eu adormeci.

Eu meu sonho, mãos hábeis deslizaram pelo meu corpo, dando-me apertões fortes que não chegavam a doer, mas que me faziam perceber a virilidade do dono das mãos e dedos. Senti um hálito assoprar levemente em meu ouvido e senti um cheiro doce inebriante, que me vez me mover para me sentir ainda mais colada ao corpo dele. Meus olhos estavam só parcialmente abertos e, devido a embriaguês em que eu sabia que estava imersa, eu não conseguia enxergar nada além de sombras embaçadas. Era meio sonho, meio realidade, meio alucinação... eu não fazia a mínima idéia. Eu não conseguia diferencia o frio do quente, meu corpo do dele. Nós nos entrelaçamos, eu estendi a mão, procurando por seu corpo. Senti um abdome rígido debaixo de meus dedos e arranhei a pele levemente, arrancando um gemido rouco dele. Senti suas mãos estranhamente conhecidas deslizarem por minhas pernas, levantando levemente o meu vestido e tocando a minha calcinha. Ele deslizou a mão para a lateral e tocou minha bunda, dando um apertão que me fez gemer. A outra fez a alça do meu vestido se abaixar e senti lábios e pequenas mordidinhas em meio seio direito, por cima da lingerie. Fechei meus olhos, arqueando levemente as costas e soltando um gemido agudo. Eu estava bêbada demais, não tinha certeza de quem era, apesar de saber que ela alguém conhecido... mas eu não queria que parasse. Aquela sensação foi fabulosa, luxuriosa, era como se eu estivesse em casa, era como se aquilo já devesse ter feito há muito tempo. Eu queria provar dos lábios dele, do gosto dele... O puxei pelos cabelos que consegui alcançar e depois pelo queixo. Ainda de olhos fechados, me inclinei para beijá-lo e foi recíproco. No entanto, no segundo seguinte eu ouvi vozes alteradas do outro lado do lençol de seda e meu amante desconhecido saiu de cima de mim mais rápido do que pude assimilar. E depois, mesmo com a musica ensurdecedora, tudo se fez silêncio.

* * *

**N/A:** _Pela estrada afora, eu vou bem sozinha, levar esses doces para a vovozinha..._

Gostaram de meu capítulo cheio de inocência, meiguice e pureza? Gostaaaram, né? HAHAHAHAH

Olá pessoal! Tudo certinho com todo mundo? Vim aqui dar mais um presentinho para vocês, que saiu em um momento, no mínimo, inesperado para mim. Por causa disso eu provavelmente vou me ferrar na aula de Anatomia hoje, mas quem se importa? Jaz não se importaria! (?) hahahahah Eu escrevi ele todo ontem. De alguma forma, ler fanfics alheias sempre me dá vontade de escrever nas minhas. Andei lendo umas fanfics super interessantes de vocês e devo dizer que gostei muito! Visitei o perfil de tooooooodas as leitoras com carinho. Deu vontade de sair espalhando mensagens pessoais, mas imaginei que vocês fossem pensar que sou louca, então preferi que não, salvo com algumas exceções. Hahah Encontrei a "Between Two Worlds" da Autora Bunny93 que me fez rir muuuuito. Como também a "Singer", da Fla Doomsday, que é maravilhosa e tem uma personagem dedicada a mim!!! (Sou a Denise lá, morram de inveja hoho) Vocês (não só as que citei, mas todas) são muito talentosas, eu gostaria de dispor de mais tempo para poder ler com calma tudo o eu escrevem. Mas aos poucos vou me atualizando. Aliás, falando em atualizar, em algumas fanfics encontrei uma coisinhas super interessante, que é criar o look dos personagens e postar no Polyvore! Achei fofo e decidi tentar. Aqui estão os resperctivos looks (Só tirem os espaços):

h t t p : / / w w w . polyvore . com / c g I / s e t ? i d = 13468287 (Jasmine)

h t t p : / / w w w . polyvore . com / c g i / s e t ? i d = 13468383 (Ayla)

h t t p : / / w w w . polyvore . com / c g I / s e t ? i d = 13468484 (Nefer)

Em fim... não tenho muitas coisas a comentar especialmente sobre esse capitulo, porque até já sei quais vão ser as perguntas incessantes nos reviews. Eu vou amaaaar ler tudo o que vocês escreverem pra mim e quero capricho! Se não eu não posto. /cruza os braços/ hahahah pessoal, no sério, vou tentar postar o quanto antes, ok?

Fla Doomsday, Julia Black, Kyhetha, Sam Dutra, Cla Cullen, Mandinha Chan, Ayla, Gabby B. Lupin, Maryne BittenSet, ' wondeer fuol… em fim, ao pessoal que conheço e sei que lê, mas não comenta. Huahuahuha Obrigada pelo apoio de todas, minhas amadas e queridas. Eu as idolatro completamente! S2

Link das fanfics que citei anteriormente:

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5169733 / 1/ Between_Two_Worlds

h t t p : / / w w w . f a n f i c t i o n . n e t / s /5182823 / 1 / Singer

Até logo mais!

Amor...

**Dahi.**


End file.
